


Residuos de Lealtad

by c0pitos



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0pitos/pseuds/c0pitos
Summary: Han pasado 100 años desde la fundación del Reino Hechicero, el nombre de Ainz Oal Gown es venerado en todo el continente, pero esto no es suficiente para su majestad el Rey Hechicero. El gremio de aventureros inicia la primera expedición marítima de su historia en busca de un nuevo continente, esta nueva tierra es el mundo de Remnant.Los aventureros del reino hechicero se verán atrapados entre la lealtad de su señor, y las amistades que crearán en esta nueva tierra. Mientras tanto, los ciudadanos de Remnant tendrán que dejar a un lado sus diferencias si esperan hacer frente a este ejército salido de un cuento de hadas. El equipo RWBY en particular, tendrán que aprender que las historias de caballeros y héroes son reales y más oscuras de lo que pudieron nunca imaginar.Con Remnant sumido en el caos y sus ejércitos de no muertos y aventureros avanzando, Ainz dedicara su tiempo a asuntos más importantes en esta nueva tierra, siguiendo los rastros de magia y los rumores del pasado Ainz descubrirá los secretos de Remnant, el origen del Grimm y su posible lazo con los jugadores de Yggdrasil que llegaron a estas tierras en el pasado.





	1. Chapter 1

Idara se encontraba rodeada por una densa neblina, solo el resplandor natural de los barcos fantasmas protegía a los miembros de su tripulación de caer a mar abierto. Esta neblina era especialmente generada por los barcos fantasma, y era tan densa que solo las razas con visión mejorada podían ver a más de un metro de distancia. Siendo esto lo único a 200 metros a la redonda y con solo los 50 metros de largo de la cubierta para recorrer, la capitana del Bloody Mary no podía evitar sentirse atrapada a pesar de encontrarse en medio del océano.

Después de un mes de viaje sin nada más que el aburrido color blanco, con el único trabajo de dirigir las prácticas de combate de la tripulación y entrenar por su cuenta, Idara, encerrada con sigo misma, comenzaba a preguntarse si esta misión tendría éxito.

El unico motivo para buscar otro continente era la voluntad del Rey Hechicero. La única mención sobre la existencia de otro continente era la tradición oral de alguna tribus de hombres bestia al sur este del continente. Ningún académico consideraba su existencia posible, así como hace 100 años nadie creía posible que una sola persona pudiera reinar sobre todo el continente, eso era el sueño de un loco, como lo era la idea de unir a todas las razas, vivas y no-muertas, bajo una sola bandera. 

Y sin embargo, había ocurrido.

Hace 20 años cada rincón del continente había sido explorada y cada ser inteligente juró lealtad a su majestad el Rey Hechicero. Los pocos que se negaron a servirle en vida, ahora lo hacen en la muerte como un soldado más en el ejército de no-muertos de su majestad.

Idara había nacido en una de las naciones de la raza más débil del continente, los humanos. Hubo un tiempo cuando la amenaza de los demihumanos era tal que su país se vio obligado a construir una gigantesca muralla para protegerse de los ataques demihumanos y cada ciudadano recibía entrenamiento como soldado. Las personas vivían acongojadas por una sombra de odio y temor a los demihumanos.

Sin embargo, eso se acabó cuando juraron lealtad a su majestad. Sus ejércitos de no-muertos cuidaban las fronteras y las calles de las ciudades, gracias a esos no-muertos Idara pudo crecer en paz sin temer por su vida, gracias a los orfanatos creados por su majestad tuvo cobijo y alimento, gracias a ellos detectaron a temprana edad su habilidad natural con la espada, cuando manifestó su deseo por explorar el mundo fue gracias al gremio de aventureros de su majestad que pudo entrenarse en el arte de la espada y conocer a las personas con las cuales conocería la alegría de vivir. Gracias a su majestad ella había sobrevivido.

“¿Cómo podría alguien rebelarse contra un Rey que ha traído tanta prosperidad a su gente?”

La mano de Idara fue a su cuello y busco entre las decenas de collares que llevaba, de diferentes materiales y estilos, cada uno de una tierra distinta, cada uno un recuerdo, una aventura, recolectados a lo largo de 12 años sirviendo a su majestad como aventurera. 

Finalmente encontró el último recuerdo de sus padres, un reloj de bolsillo, lo abrió y observó el cristal roto y las manecillas congeladas en el tiempo con frío desinterés. En la parte interior de la tapa se leía una simple frase que podría costarle la vida si alguien la leía “Larga vida a la verdadera reina santa, Calca Bessarez”. En ese momento sus gélida mirada reveló un odio que no había sentido desde su niñez.

“¿Porque alguien moriría por lealtad?”

Idara le estaba agradecida al Rey Hechicero, nada la hacia mas feliz que recorrer el mundo en su nombre, pero su vida era suya y de nadie más. Para ella, era imposible entender por qué su abuela desperdiciaría su vida en un calabozo por una mujer muerta, por que sus padres sacrificaron su vida por los delirios de una anciana.

El reloj se cerró con un *click*, e Irada lo dejo perderse entre los recuerdos colgando de su cuello. Rara vez pensaba en su familia, con 30 años de edad ella ya no sentía mayor apego hacia ellos, sus padres habían muerto cuando ella tenía 6 años y ahora eran meros rostros borrosas en su memoria, solo podía recordar con claridad las palabras llenas de odio hacia el Rey Hechicero y la Reina Sagrada que su abuela repetía día y noche. 

Le resultaba extraño como esos mensajes de odio habían perdurado en su memoria al contrario que cualquier muestra de afecto de sus padres.

El único motivo por el cual ahora tenía tan presente a su familia era porque sus subordinados se aseguraban de recordarse la diariamente.

La tripulación del Bloody Mary estaba conformada por 5 grupos de aventureros, cada uno de ellos con 5 miembros, al sumar a Idara obtenias un total de 26 personas. Ella podía asegurar que 25 de esos 26 la despreciaban, y aun ella misma empezaba a odiarse a momentos por haber aceptado esta misión. 

Este desprecio no se debía a su incompetencia como líder, eso era algo bajo su control, si no por el apellido de su familia. Su abuela y sus padres habían participado en dos de los más infames actos de rebeldía en la historia del Reino Hechicero, desde entonces el apellido Custodios se convirtió en un sinónimo de traidor. 

Esa fue la carga con la cual Idara había vivido toda su vida. Desde su infancia en el orfanato, hasta sus días entrenando en el Gremio de Aventureros, Idara siempre se vio obligada a probar su valía y lealtad, soportando miradas de desconfianza, obsesionada con no cometer un error que pudiera justificar una acusación por conspiración, su vida era una constante paranoia.

Ella solo había conocido la aceptación el dia que se unió al grupo de aventureros Jinetes de la montaña, los camaradas con los cuales pasaría sus mejores 12 años de vida. 

“Seguramente el Jefe ya se habria ganado su confianza”   
Recordó el rostro monstruoso de Poh hijo de Go Gin claramente, con esa sonrisa bobalicona que hacia mientras intentaba torpemente tocar su banjo. La imagen de un enorme troll de guerra tocando un instrumento tan pequeño con sus monstruosas manos le animo, cuando en su mente apareció la imagen de sus otros tres camaradas alrededor de una fogata rogándole que se detuviera y los dejara descansar, una cálida sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Sin embargo, sus sentimientos se apagaron y la tristeza nubló su rostro. Su mano se dirigió a su cuello y busco entre los collares hasta encontrar uno con un anillo, la idea de sus camaradas siendo nada más que un recuerdo le destrozaba. 

\- ¡Capitana Idara! - 

Una voz juvenil llegó desde atrás, se escuchaba agitada y junto al sonido de los pasos apresurados solo añadía a la sensación de urgencia. 

Idara se golpeó las mejillas repetidas veces para sacarse de su estado de aletargamiento, ya había pasado un año en luto por ellos. No podía permitirse seguir estancada. Ajustó su sombrero y suspiro, preparándose para asumir su rol como líder.

Intentando colocar su voz más profesional se giró al chico y le dijo - ¿Qué sucede Beneharo? - 

“Ah… por favor no creas que me estaba escapándome del trabajo. No quiero a la única persona con trabajo en esta nave mirándome como si fuera una vaga”.

Beneharo era miembro del grupo Brillo dorado, uno de los 5 grupos de aventureros asignados bajo el mando de Idara. Era el curador de su grupo y debido a su afiliación con el Centro de investigación mágica, había sido especialmente entrenado para ser el asistente personal de Idara. Su trabajo era ayudar con el uso y mantenimiento de los diferentes objetos mágicos confiados a ellos para la expedición, además de ser el encargado de enviar los reportes al Gremio de Aventurero (el trabajo de Idara era escribir estos reportes).

Debido a esto, Beneharo era la única persona en el barco con la cual había pasado suficiente tiempo para que dejara de verla con desprecio.

\- Capitana! la nave, necesita comunic - *Bam* El chico se tropezo y cayo de cara al suelo.

Idara se acercó para ayudar al chico a levantarse, Beneharo era uno de los humanos dentro de la tripulación sin una visión entrenada para la exploración, no solo eso, en el caso del chico se podría decir que había hecho exactamente lo contrario. Al dedicar buena parte de su tiempo a sus estudios mágicos su visión estaba por debajo del promedio, hasta el punto de necesitar unos lentes especiales para hacer incluso las tareas más mundanas.

\- Tranquilo, Beneharo. Habla más despacio, no me voy a ninguna parte - Idara empezó a hacer expresiones al chico para que respirara. Mientras lo hacía, observó un débil resplandor junto a la oreja del chico, y tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

\- Capitana! El, el, la nave necesita comunicarse con usted. Algo ha entrado a la neblina y se dirige a nuestra posición -

Ante esas palabras, la mente de Idara se puso en alerta máxima, escaneando la neblina en busca de cualquier movimiento, al tiempo, su mano empezó a buscar en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina. “Debería ir a buscar “eso”?... ah, no, no quiero tener que luchar usando algo tan ridículo. Ya me basta con escuchar a Beneharo reírse, si el enemigo empieza a hacer bromas sobre mi apariencia perderé el poco respeto que me tenga la tripulación” 

Finalmente, su mano emergió de su bolsillo con una esfera dorada cuidadosamente tallada con glyphos mágicos, de la esfera colgaba una pluma con el resplandor del ascua, el brillo era el mismo al que había en la oreja del chico. 

Idara colocó el objeto en su oreja e inmediatamente una extraña sensación de eco retumbo en su mente, la esfera era un objeto mágico con una versión modificada del hechizo [Mensaje] la cual le permitía comunicarse con los no muertos que normalmente no podrían hablar directamente a los vivos. Sin embargo, debido a su raza, Idara tenía dificultades para usar el objeto y por eso normalmente usaba a Beneharo para hablar con la nave.

\- Capitana - Una voz que solo podía ser descrita como el sonido del viento al hacer crujir madera vieja resonó en la cabeza de Idara

\- ¿Cuantos son? -

\- Uno... vuela… pequeño -

La expresión de Idara se relajó y suspiró con alivio, luego, una chispa de emoción iluminó sus ojos carmesí. Sin embargo, decidió confirmar sus sospechas, después de todo para una navio del tamaño del Bloody Mary una quimera podría ser considerado pequeña - ¿Del tamaño de un ave o más grande? -

La voz parecía arrastrar las palabras con torpeza - Ave… si, eso es - 

\- ¡SI! - Grito Idara con una emoción infantil, por poco y da un salto de alegría. Sin embargo, logró contenerse y recobrar la compostura al recordar que Beneharo se encontraba a su lado.

\- ¿Que ocurre capitana? ¿Que entró en la neblina? -

Idara sonrió ampliamente y mirando directamente a los ojos a Beneharo dijo - Un ave - El chico inmediatamente reaccionó con sorpresa y un Oh! dibujo una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

\- Eso quiere decir… ¿Tierra? -

\- Aún no podemos estar seguros - Dijo Idara con prudencia “pero eso espero”. En preparación para la expedición el gremio la instruyó en las bases de la navegación, de acuerdo a lo que aprendió, habían especies de aves que podían pasar meses en altamar pero ninguna debería encontrarse mar adentro, al menos no a la distancia equivalente a un mes de viaje. Había una buena oportunidad de que se encontraran cerca de tierra firme.

En ese momento el molesto eco provocado por el artefacto mágico hizo que Idana sintiera una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, normalmente debería ser un silbido el sonido que advierte el deseo de la nave por decir algo, pero este era uno de los efectos secundarios de usar el comunicador debido su raza. Idara procedió a abrir el canal de comunicación.

\- Uno de nosotros -

\- ¿Que? -

\- Ave… uno de nosotros - 

Las palabras tardaron un momento en cobrar sentido, pero una vez lo hicieron su emoción comenzó a apagarse.

\- ¿Dónde está? - Idara recorrió el cielo con la mirada en busca del ave.

\- Aquí -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Proa - 

Idara centro su mirada en la Proa que debía encontrarse a unos 10 metros, ahí estaba posada un ave negra. Su cabeza en lugar de plumas tenia algo blanco que ella identificó como hueso, dos puntos rojos brillantes marcabal lo que debían ser sus ojos, el hueso se extendía hasta unirse con su pico en una única pieza blanquecina.

El ave era sin duda alguna un no muerto, una especie de los vivos no tendría su cráneo expuesto, esto terminó de apagar la emoción en la mente de Idina. Los no muertos no sufren de cansancio y ni siquiera tenían la necesidad de alimentarse, así que podrían viajar tan lejos y por cuánto tiempo desearan. Esto no les decía nada sobre lo cerca o lejos que podrían estar de tierra firme.

\- Beneharo, ¿traes el identificador? - 

\- Si, siempre la traigo conmigo - Un deje de orgullo en la voz de Beneharo mostraba que se sentía ofendido de que alguien pudiera esperar menos de el.  
\- Usalo en la proa -

Beneharo avanzó con una caja metálica rectangular entre sus manos, en uno de sus lados salia un cilindro que terminaba en un cristal. Ese cristal debía estar apunto hacia la proa donde se encontraba el ave, pero la pobre visión del joven mago le impedía darse cuenta que estaba fallando su objetivo por varios metros.

Idara puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo acomodo en la posición adecuada, el chico le miro sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa. Después de unos instantes, se escuchó un *click* acompañado por un haz de luz.

\- Aqui esta… ¿eh? -

\- ¿Qué sucede? Déjame ver -

El chico estaba observando un papel donde aparecía una pintura hiperrealista del ave, de acuerdo a lo que Beneharo le había explicado antes esto era llamado una fotografía por los inventores del Centro de Investigación Mágica. Junto a ella aparecia una serie de caracteres extraños que jamás había visto, se supone que esa era una descripción de las habilidades y raza del pájaro. 

\- Vas a hablar de una vez o ¿quieres que vaya a tu estudio y empiece a buscar mis propias respuestas? - Al inicio, cuando su relación con Beneharo era tan mala como con los demás miembros de la tripulación, Idara se había encerrado en el estudio privado del chico, y empezado a “aprender” todo lo que necesitaba saber para manejar los objetos mágicos por su cuenta. Sin embargo, los libros nunca habían sido su fuerte y lo único que logró fue desordenar los libros y notas del chico. Después de un par de horas ”estudiando” la habitación parecía haber sido golpeada por un huracán. Cuando Idara no era buena en algo, pero de verdad quería lograrlo, solía poner demasiado empeño en lograr su meta.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No, por favor! Me deje llevar por la emoción. De acuerdo a la descripción esta ave es un no-muerto de una especie llamada Grimm y pertenece a una subespecie llamada   
Larum, no parece conocer ninguna habilidad mágica o arte marcial y sale negativo en cuanto a la presencia de Magia Ancestral -

\- ¿No tiene magia ni artes marciales o no aparecen por que no has podido identificarlas? -

El identificador podía revelar el nombre y especie de cualquier ser vivo o no-muerto al cual tomará una fotografía, sin embargo, para revelar las habilidades y artes marciales existía la condición de que la persona tomando la foto viera al objetivo realizar sus habilidades y las conociera. Al cumplir estas dos condiciones, la descripción en la fotografía se actualizaría a medida con los nuevos conocimiento de quien había tomado la fotografía. Sin embargo, el identificador revelaba la cantidad de hechizos y artes marciales conocidas por el objetivo.

\- No, el registro de ambos aparece vacío, no debería tener ninguna de esas habilidades pero tenga cuidado con las habilidades raciales, capitana - 

 

Idara asintió y se mantuvo en guardia ante cualquier acción del Grimm.

\- Deberíamos capturarlo, capitana. No podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad de encontrar una nueva especie de no-muerto - 

Los ojos de Beneharo brillaban con emoción, si bien el reino hechicero habia conquistado todas las grandes naciones a lo largo del continente, todavía abundaban territorios cuyas barreras naturales dificultan su exploración, cuevas sin explorar, ruinas con tesoros sin descubrir y bosques tan amplios y ricos en especímenes que a hoy en día siguen siendo una fuente de nuevos conocimientos.

Sin embargo, esta podría ser el primer descubrimiento de una especie completamente nueva de no-muerto algo nunca oído en más de 50 años, esto podría implicar la existencia de un lugar con nuevas especie jamás vistas antes. Cualquier aventurero se sentía lleno de alegría al formar parte de la expedición que abriera un nuevo mundo de posibilidades y misterios.

Idara, al menos, conocía muy bien ese sentimiento. La última vez que había sentido esa emoción había sido hace algo más de un año cuando se aventuró en la tierra de los truenos junto a sus camaradas.

“Ojalá estuvieran aquí, chicos” El recuerdo de su última aventura con sus amigos mancho la alegria que sentia.

En ese momento una punzada de dolor la trajo de regreso a la realidad, usualmente un silbido debería advertir de cuando la nave deseaba comunicarse el cual aumentaba en intensidad de acuerdo a lo urgente del comunicado, para Idara el silbido era un chirrido y este dolor tan intenso solo podría marcar malas noticias.

\- Entraron… más… vivos… nosotros - Dijo la nave en el momento que Idara abrió la comunicación.

\- ¿!QUE!? ¿Cuantos? - Maldiciendo mentalmente, Idara empezó a buscar cualquier señal de movimiento a su alrededor, todo un mes sin que pasara nada en todo el viaje y de repente tenía que ocurrir todo a la vez.

\- Muchos… vivos…. bote… - 

“¿Una nave con seres vivos? No deberían poder vernos en la neblina siempre que nos mantengamos a una distancia prudente” Incluso los mejores arqueros en la tripulación tenían dificultades viendo algo a más de 50 metros de distancia en la neblina.

 

\- Nosotros… uno- La voz de la nave se sentía dolorosamente lenta en la mente de Idara - grande -

\- ¡HAZ SONAR LA CAMPANA! - El grito de Idara pudo haber sido escuchado por toda la cubierta

Una persona normal probablemente se aturdiría ante un grito tan repentino, pero el joven aventurero demostró por qué había sido elegido entre la élite del gremio para esta misión.

Corriendo tan rápido como podía, el chico salió corriendo hacia la campana que se encontraba junto a las escaleras que daban al interior de la nave, por detrás de él, las palabras de Idara le transmitían lo apremiante de la situación.

\- ¡ALERTA DE NO MUERTOS! ¡POSICIÓN DEFENSIVA! - Idara ya podía escuchar los pasos de sus subordinados corriendo a toda marcha por debajo de la cubierta, tal era la fuerza de su voz que aquellos en el primer piso de la nave ya habían escuchado sus ordenes. En seguida, los pasos fueron ahogados por el ruido de la campana, con eso no deberia tomar mas de 30 segundos a la tripulación para llegar a cubierta y dentro de un minuto todos estarían listos para la batalla. 

Y aun así, a pesar de sus prácticas diarias, seguía siendo demasiado tiempo.

\- Está aquí - sentenció el Bloody Mary

Una enorme bestia negra surgió del océano, su cabeza era un cráneo blanco con marcos rojas como la sangre y ojos punzantes con odio por todo lo que estuviera vivo, cada parte de su cuerpo cubierta por el innatural hedor de la muerte.

Un dragón no muerto.

La mirada de la bestia pasaron de Idara hacia Beneharo cuyo cuerpo resplandecía con el color de la magia mientras aplicaba hechizos de mejora y resistencia sobre sí mismo.

La mandíbula se abrió derramando un líquido negro y espeso como la brea, dentro de sus fauces un brillo empezó a formarse apuntando a Beneharo.

[Pace of the Wind] Como si su cuerpo fuera el aire mismo Idara se movió en un suspiro empujando a Beneharo fuera del camino. [Enhanced Magic Resistance] El az de luz cayó sobre ella, apretando sus dientes para soportar el dolor activó una segunda Arte Marcial [Resistance Massive]. La energía se dispersó en torno a ella.

\- [Light Healing] - La voz de Beneharo llegó a Idaba acompañada por la reconfortante sensación de la magia curando sus heridas, el dragón parecía confundido, girando su cabeza en desconcierto ante lo que había ocurrido.

“Mierda, espero que no tenga conciencia de sí mismo. De verdad quiero vengarme por esto, odiaría que el Tratado de Re-Estize le protegiera de violencia excesiva” 

La voz del joven mago se escuchaba por detrás de Idaba, cada encantamiento mejoraba las capacidades de su cuerpo más allá de sus límites normales. El poder recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo llenándola de confianza

La mano de Idara fue a su espalda, el movimiento pareció dar vida a su gabardina que empezó a moverse, como si decenas de seres se estuvieran arrastrándose para dar lugar a una espada gigantesca. 

Idara era una mujer alta para el estándar humano llegando fácilmente al metro ochenta, el mandoble que parecía haber aparecido de la nada alcanzaba los dos metros con facilidad, en su gruesa hoja brillaban orgullosas las runas enanas que potenciaban su filo y el poder del guerrero blandiendo la. Un total de seis runas le hacían digna del título de “legendaria”.

\- ¿Que ocurre Custodios? -

La voz de uno de los líderes se escuchó y junto a ella docenas de pasos que le seguían.

\- ¡Todos los guerreros a posiciones defensivas! El enemigo es un dragón no muerto, quiero a todos los magos capaces de hacer hechizos sagrados listos para volar a mi señal. Los demás magos en posiciones defensivas de apoyo. Arqueros en el nivel superior de la cubierta, arcos listos y esperando por la señal del jefe de arqueros -

Los diferentes líderes repitieron las órdenes a sus subordinados que corrían a toda prisa a sus posiciones. A lo largo de la cubierta diferentes guerreros ponían sus escudos en alto y detrás de ellos una hilera de magos se formaban preparados para volar.

En ese momento, el dragón se preparaba para su próximo ataque, las fauces de la bestia se abrían una vez más dejando brillar su diabólica intención.

\- ¡Preparen!- 

Los agudos oídos de Idara captaron el sonido de las cuerdas de los arcos tensandose a la orden del jefe de arqueros. El brillo dorado del ataque refulge amenazante en las fauces del dragón.

\- ¡Fuego! - 

Varias docenas de flechas volaron, la tripulación de Idiba solo contaba con 6 arqueros, pero todos ellos eran orgullosos miembros de la Orden de los Arqueros Sagrados capaces de usar [Rapid Fire], uno de los Artes Marciales creados por la Reina Santa durante sus años como líder de la Orden. En la distancia Idaba podía escuchar sus oraciones - La fuerza es justicia, la debilidad es un pecado -

Las flechas golpearon de lleno al dragón anulando su hechizo y forzandolo a retroceder, pero si Idaba le permitía un segundo de respiro estaría siendo imprudente ante el poder de un Dragón. 

\- ¡Acorán! - Un hombre con los ojos de un demonio le miró desde el segundo nivel de la cubierta, la presión de su mirada era tal que Idaba dio un paso hacia atrás por un segundo, estuvo segura de escuchar risas alrededor suyo, y la mofa en la sonrisa de su jefe de arqueros le hacía sentirse como una tonta. Aun así, apretando el mango de su espada continuó hablando. - Protege a los magos mientras ascienden - 

\- Por su majestad el Rey Hechicero - Dijo el hombre para luego besar un medallón con el emblema del reino hechicero que colgaba de su cuello. 

Idara le observó con enojo al hombre y luego miró en otra dirección para dar órdenes. 

\- Guerreros, al aire - Ocho guerreros con armaduras pesadas, portando escudo y espada se alzaron en el aire con total desprecio de cualquier atadura a la tierra.

\- Ofensiva de magos, al aire - Cinco sacerdotes se elevaron, todos ellos llevando cruces y otros símbolos sagradas con el emblema del Reino Hechicero siguieron detrás a los guerreros e iniciaron su ofensiva contra el dragón.

\- Fuego - Otra lluvia de flechas cayó sobre el no-muerto que intentó lanzarse sobre uno de los magos mientras ascendía, una de ellas brillaba con magia sagrada y se enterró profundamente en la cabeza del dragón atravesando su cráneo exterior, finalmente fue tackleado por los guerreros en el aire y forzado a retroceder. 

\- Euken - Una mujer cuyo rostro estaba parcialmente descompuesto avanzó, sus ojos miraban con frialdad a Idara, una sensación de lástima por la mujer le invadió, era evidente que en vida había sido hermosa, pero ahora no era más que una aparición salida de una pesadilla. Parte de su mejilla no estaba y se podía ver todos sus dientes del lado derecho, su pelo, por más empeño que pusiera en arreglarlo, era una maraña de gruesos hilos de color bronce. Lo único en ella que podría enmarcarse como hermoso era su armadura, la cual brillaba con color blanco sagrado.

\- Protege a esos magos con tu vida -

Los ojos de Euken se llenaron de un odio frío reflejado en sus nubladas pupilas similares a las de un pez muerto.

Fue solo cuando ella se elevo en el aire que Idara cayó en cuenta de sus palabras “Ah, no puedo creer que haya hecho una broma así por accidente”

\- Rohrwird - Un hombre al final de sus 20 años dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa orgullosa, su cabello arreglado brillaba y a cada movimiento cambiaba de color, de una manera tan voluntariosa que parecía imitar la personalidad de su dueño. Este era el líder Brillo dorado, el tipo había coqueteado con todas las chicas y de la tripulación, excepto Idaba, aunque la trataba con amabilidad, la condescendencia envenenaba cada una de sus palabras.

\- Rodeenlo y reduzcan su movilidad - 

En ese momento, un rugido de dolor pareció romper el cielo e Idara no pudo evitar dejar de dar órdenes y girarse a observar lo que había ocurrido.

Frente a ella, el dragón colapso sobre la cubierta, la mitad de su rostro había desaparecido y la parte de su cuerpo que estaba por fuera del agua estaba cubierta de flechas.

“¿Que diablos?” La confusión lleno a Idara, los magos y arqueros estaban celebrando, su constante fuego sobre el enemigo probablemente era lo que había acabado con el.

Asesinar a un dragón era un logro único digno de celebración incluso entre la élite de los aventureros. Los dragones eran una de las razas más poderosas del mundo conocido, su capacidad para crecer indefinidamente y habilidad natural para aprender magia los convertía en enemigos temibles. Tomando en cuenta su tamaño, este dragón debía tener al menos 1000 años de edad, derrotarlo debería ser un desafío incluso para 5 grupos de aventureros adamantita trabajando en conjunto, se deberían ver forzados a colocar su vida en juego y seguramente algunos de sus camaradas caerían víctimas del inmenso poder de un dragón tan antiguo. Idara ya había incluso considerado la posibilidad de una retirada si sus magos especializados en magia sagrada se llegaban a quedar sin magia o si demasiados miembros de la línea frontal se veían forzados a retirarse.

Y a pesar de sus preocupaciones, el dragón había caído antes de que todas sus fuerzas estuvieran en posición para luchar. 

Finalmente, la incredulidad dio lugar a la dicha y un grito de triunfo inundó el barco, la mayoría de los aventureros celebraban, los únicos cuyos rostros no reflejaban la misma dicha que el resto eran la de los líderes que Idara había despachada Después de momentáneas palabras con sus compañeros, los cinco líderes de los grupos de aventureros que formaban la tripulación de Idara se acercaron a ella. 

Acoran, Euken y Rohrwird junto a los otros dos líderes Zahero y Sir Robert, se pararon en torno a ella formando un círculo. Sus expresiones eran serias, solo Rohrguird se permitía una sonrisa de triunfo. Las miradas de todos estos experimentados líderes se clavaron en Idara y la presión formó un nudo en su garganta.

Por unos segundos deseo que el combate continuará, podía confiar más en su experiencia y autoridad en el campo de batalla que en sus capacidades como líder fuera de él. 

Sin embargo, reuniendo toda su confianza finalmente habló usando el mismo tono profesional que había usado con Beneharo.

\- Buen trabajo a todos - Sus palabras fueron respondidas con desinterés, como diciendo ¿esperabas menos de nosotros? “Ah… solo trato de ser amable, un líder debe reconocer el trabajo de sus subordinados pero ¿que debo hacer si mis subordinados son unos cabrones?” Si ademas de irrespetuosos todos fueran incompetentes ella tendría una forma de confrontar la situación, pero todos en la tripulación llevaban a cabo su trabajo a la perfección.

Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos y pretendiendo no haber notado sus expresiones, continuo - Aun cuando no dudo de vuestras capacidades, creo que todos aquí podemos estar de acuerdo en que sea lo que sea eso, no era un dragón -

La expresión de todos los presentes mostraba su apoyo a las palabras de Idara, tan solo la voz de Rohrwind, el más joven de todos los presentes, se alzó en contra.

\- No lo sé, ¿a lo mejor los dragones solo sirven para llevar entregas entre ciudades? Eso explicaria por que su majestad los usa como yeguas de carga a lo largo del reino - La pomposa voz cargaba el orgullo del líder del grupo de aventureros con menos experiencia en toda la expedición, sin embargo, a pesar de solo tener 5 años de formación, Brillo dorado había ganado su posición entre los mejores 10 grupos de aventureros de la nación.

Aun cuando Idara se sintió en la obligación como líder de recordarle la necesidad de la prudencia, aun así, ella estuvo aliviado cuando Sir Robert, un aventurero con incluso más años de experiencia que Idara, habló en su lugar.

\- No digas tonterías, chico. Los dragones encargados de viajar entre ciudades son los dragones de hielo, la subespecie más débil entre los dragones, e incluso ellos pueden desarrollar el suficiente poder para destruir una ciudad. Si no me crees, solo necesitas preguntarle al hombre hormiga en el equipo de Zahero y sabrás cuán poderoso puede ser un dragón. Su capital sigue congelada después de 30 años - La voz del hombre era grave y serena, llegando amortiguada desde atrás de la densa barba del enano, su tono transmitía una fuerza acorde con los músculos hiperdesarrollados propios de los monjes. Su presencia era tan impresionante como para hacerte olvidar el hecho de que quien hablaba era un enano que apenas llegaba al metro cuarenta de alto.

\- Agradeceria que no hiciera tal cosa - Respondió Zahero, la mujer lagarto líder del grupo Herederos de los Ancestros. Su feroz apariencia lo hacía a uno dudar que una voz tan amable pudiera venir de un ser tan imponente. - Los miembros de mi grupo son todos de razas conquistadas por su majestad, hablar con ellos al respecto solo provocaría conflictos innecesarios entre nosotros -

\- Mis disculpas, Lady Zahero. Hable sin pensar - El viejo aventurero agacho la cabeza en señal de disculpas, y aunque Idara no era muy buena leyendo las expresiones de otras especies estaba casi segura de que la mujer lagarto se había sonrojado.

\- Por favor, levante su cabeza Sir Robert. Leyendas sobre sus logros han llegado incluso al gran lago de los pantanos, no es necesario que alguien como usted agache su cabeza ante una viajera como yo - Los dos líderes, Robert y Zahero se quedaron mirando por unos momentos con la suficiente intensidad como para hacer a todos los presentes sentirse incómodos.

\- Ehem, bueno. Aun cuando considero que Sir Robert tiene razón, no es necesario que dependamos de la experiencia para verificar la naturaleza de la bestia - Idara hizo entonces una señal a Beneharo para que se acercara, el chico llevaba en su mano una fotografía - Beneharo, dinos lo que pudiste descubrir de esa cosa -

El chico dio unos pasos hacia adelante y antes de hablar sus ojos se detuvieron sobre Rohrwind el líder de su grupo, quien respondió con una amplia sonrisa y un guiño acompañado por un signo de aprobación de sus manos.

\- E- El monstruo que nos atacó tiene el nombre de “Sea Feilong”, parece ser una subespecie de Grimm. El grimm es una especie nueva de no-muerto de la cual no tiene registro alguno el Ministerio de Magia o el Centro de Investigación Mágica. Esta subespecie en particular parece que no cuenta con hechizos o artes marciales -

La cara de todos los presentes se tensaron, pero la emoción brillaba en sus ojos. Idara se alegró de que al menos podía compartir con ellos la alegría de hacer nuevos descubrimientos “Es de esperarse, para esto es lo que vivimos los aventureros” 

\- Gracias, Beneharo. Este es el segundo Grimm que nos encontramos, antes de ser atacados vimos también un ave - Una nueva oleada de emoción lleno al grupo ante las palabras de su capitán - Además, una nave no identificada entró a la neblina del Bloody Mary al mismo tiempo que el Grimm - A excepción de Rohrwind, cuyos ojos brillaban con el deseo de aventura, el resto de líderes que habían tenido experiencia siendo diplomáticos para el Reino Hechicero mostraron cara de preocupación y cansancio - Necesito que los grupos de Rohrguird, Zahero, Acorán y Euken se mantengan aqui cuidando la nave en caso de un nuevo ataque ¿Alguna pregunta? -

Idara recorrió con su mirada a todos los presentes esperando a que alguno alzara su voz, pero todos aceptaron en silencio.

\- Bien, manténganse alerta. Beneharo quiero que apoyes a Euken para comunicarse con la nave en caso de que algo más entre en la neblina. También necesitamos asegurar el cadáver del Grimm para entregar lo Gremio de Aventureros -

En ese momento, como si esperara por sus palabras, una pequeña conmoción se formó en la cubierta cuando el cadáver del Grimm empezó a evaporarse hasta desaparecer. 

\- ¿¡QUE DIABLOS PASO!? - Grito Idara al ver un preciosos tesoro de conocimiento desaparecer ante sus ojos. El grupo de personas mas cercano a donde había estado el cadáver parecía tan sorprendido y asustado como todos los presentes.

\- ¡No lo sabemos! Sencillamente estábamos hablando sobre que tipo de dragón podía ser y de repente empezó a desaparecer - 

\- Mmmh - Idara observó al hombre con sus ojos carmesí clavados en él, el hombre inmediatamente giró su rostro para no cruzar miradas con ella, sin embargo su actitud era desafiante, como se la estuviera retando a que lo llamara mentiroso.

\- Es posible que la bestia haya sido una invocación, estas suelen desaparecen sin dejar rastro una vez son destruidos. Al menos ese es el caso con los ángeles invocados por los sacerdotes del Reino Sagrado - Dijo Acorán desde atrás de Idara.

Ella suspiró con cansancio y le dio la espalda al grupo de aventureros para dirigirse a los líderes nuevamente.

\- Bueno, ahora nuestra prioridad debe ser la de proteger la nave y establecer contactos amistoso con la nave desconocida -

\- Si la nave y ese Grimm aparecieron al mismo tiempo, y si de verdad se trata de una invocación, no podemos desconocer la posibilidad de que haya un necromantico hostil en esa nave, Custodios - 

\- La posibilidad de hostilidades siempre está en la mesa, pero mientras representemos al reino hechicero no podemos arriesgarnos a ser quienes las inicien. Sin embargo, espero que Sir Robert… No, los equipos de Sir Robert y Zahero puedan brindarme apoyo al intentar iniciar contacto con la nave -

Las expresiones de todos los presentes mostraban un deje de incredulidad ante lo que decía, solo Sir Robert asintió con aprobación ante sus palabras. 

\- ¿Alguien tiene una mejor idea? - Todos los líderes se miraron entre ellos con cierta preocupación, probablemente se veían invadidos por la misma duda que tuvieron el dia que Idara fue anunciada como la líder de su expedición.

\- ¿Realmente esta bien dejar a una Custodios ser la primera en hablar en nombre del Reino Hechicero? - La voz estaba llena de una frialdad que resultaba innatural en cualquier criatura viva fue, quien había hablado era Acorán Baraja, el nieto de la actual Reina Santa. La familia baraja eran completamente opuestos a los Custodios, su familia había apoyado al Reino Hechicero y la actual Reina Santa, Neia Baraja, había servido al Rey Hechicero como su escudera cuando viajó al Reino Santo para derrotar al archidemonio Jaldabaoth y al ejército de demihumanos que había arrasado con el país.

Solo alguien con la protección del Rey hechicero se atrevería a hacer una pregunta tan irrespetuosa a un superior. Los demás líderes se miraron entre ellos, pero ninguno dijo nada, Idara solo pudo tomar eso como una silenciosa aprobación.

Ella ya sabía que todos sus subordinados cuestionaban el derecho que tenía a su posición debido a su apellido. Sin embargo, entre aventureros que se ganan la vida con su propia fuerza en lugar de depender de linajes de sangre o riquezas heredadas ella había esperado poder encontrar un poco más de comprensión, o al menos el reconocimiento de sus habilidades. Había esperado demasiado

“No, sencillamente no hay aventureros tan buenos como mis compañeros. No hay mucha gente dispuesta a ver mas haya de un apellido” Idara miro con orgullo a Acorán “Pero yo no soy un simple apellido”

El arquero sostuvo la mirada de Idara, primero con sorpresa y luego desafiando la a usar sus poderes sobre el. Por un momento Idara deseo hacerlo, normalmente ella y Acorán estarían en el mismo nivel, pero si tomaba la oportunidad que le ofrecía el combate no duraría más de un segundo. Aun así, con rabia, bajo la mirada. Hacer algo asi solo probaria las dudas y silenciosas acusaciones de todos los que la habían juzgado antes, no podía tan siquiera arriesgar el usar sus poderes por accidente, solo había entrenado sus nuevas habilidades durante los últimos 6 meses.

\- No creo que deba recordarle al nieto de su santidad la Reina Sagrada que preguntar tal cosa es poner en duda el juicio de su majestad el Rey Hechicero - Las palabras de la mujer lagarto borraron la sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro de Acorán quien empezó a disculparse profusamente por su error.

Idara miro a Zahero y le asintió en agradecimiento, pero la mujer lagarto le ignoró. Los hombres lagarto fueron una de las primeras especies en ser protegidas por el Rey Hechicero, por lo que la lealtad de su especie era absoluta, hasta donde Idara sabía, nunca ha habido un hombre lagarto que se revelara contra su majestad. Algo de lo cual Zahero probablemente se sentía orgullosa.

\- Si nadie quiere decir nada más voy, quiero partir de inmediato. Si algo ocurre el mago en el equipo de Sir Rodrick solicita apoyo por medio de [Mensaje], en cuyo caso la nave avanzara al barco y lo tomaremos por la fuerza -


	2. Capitulo II

En la pantalla se podían leer las palabras “Conexión terminada”, el fondo negro de la pantalla reflejaba el fantasma de un hombre, sus ojos miraban el suelo como si acabara de sufrir la peor de las derrotas.

“No importa cuánto lo intente, las cosas nunca cambian. Un paso adelante y dos hacia atrás”

Ghira había sacado sus garras y apretaba con fuerza su escritorio, la madera se quebraba bajo la fuerza de su agarre. Lo único deteniendo de liberar su furia y destruir la habitación era el hecho de que este camarote privado pertenece al capitán de la nave, sin importar cuán grande era su enojo, no podía cometer tal desaire a una persona que les había ayudado tanto.

Finalmente, soltó la mesa y observó con pesar la marca que había dejado en ella. La vergüenza le invadió ¿Cómo podía ser tan temperamental? Después de pasar una vida sirviendo como Alto Líder del Colmillo Blanco, uno esperaría mas autocontrol del actual Jefe de Menagerie.

Sus ojos miraron nuevamente la pantalla y recordó una vez más las palabras de los miembros del consejo de Mistral.

“Por supuesto que agradecemos la colaboración de su gente, pero la presencia de tantas bestias en nuestra ciudad coloca a la gente nerviosa y ahora mismo no podemos permitirnos tantas emociones negativa. El Grimm ya golpea con suficiente fuerza nuestras murallas”

La rabia hervía dentro de Ghira, pero esta dio lugar al cansancio y la decepción. Sus dedos recorrieron las marcas hechas por sus garras. “No puedo dejar que mis emociones me controlen, no podemos darles la razón”

Hace algo más de un mes Ghira, su familia, los guardias de Menagerie y ciudadanos voluntarios de la isla viajaron a Mistral para ayudar a detener un ataque terrorista incitado por Adam Tauros, el actual Alto líder del Colmillo Blanco. Su éxito había sido absoluto y graciosamente su mayor obstáculo en su misión fueron los propios ciudadanos de Mistral. 

Lo cual era entendible, ningún reino dejaría entrar fácilmente a un pequeño ejército a su ciudad.

Sin embargo, gracias a los preparativos que Ghira había hecho con el consejo de Mistral, les permitieron paso y toda duda se desvaneció cuando sus advertencias demostraron ser verdaderas. Al final, habían detenido el ataque y realizado un decisivo golpe a la organización. Adam había escapado en la confusión, pero él se sentía satisfecho con los resultados.

Ahora Mistral se encontraba en deuda con los ciudadanos de Menagerie, y aun cuando Mistral tenga un historial de odio hacia los Faunos, este marcaría una nueva etapa para los dos reinos. 

Al menos, esa era la esperanza de su hija.

“Ah… aun tienes tanto por aprender, Blake” Ghira estaba feliz de haberse encontrado una vez más con su hija, habían estado separados por 5 años, pero su pequeña había traído consigo una cantidad inesperada de problemas. 

Él se sentía orgullo de que Blake hubiera abandonado el Colmillo Blanco y su visión extremista del conflicto, pero su hija no comprendía la complejidad detrás del odio entre Faunos y humanos. “No, si hay alguien a quien culpar es a mí. Debí dedicarme más a enseñarle, debí negarme a esta misión… ha, debí haber hecho tantas cosas”

El remordimiento corroía a Ghira, debido a la muerte del anterior Jefe de Menagerie a Ghira fue presionado para ceder su posición como Alto Líder del Colmillo Blanco y asumir el liderazgo de la isla como dictaba la tradición.

El problema es que aún era muy pronto, el Colmillo Blanco se encontraba dividido entre un bando radical con Sienna Can como su líder y aquellos abogando por la vía pacífica siguiendo a Ghira. Cuando abandonó su puesto, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aquellos abogando por una vía pacifista cedieron ante la otra facción y aceptaran a Sienna Can como la Alta Líder del Colmillo Blanco.

Sienna era una gran mujer, carismática y fuerte, aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos, él confiaba que ella podría mantener unido al Colmillo Blanco. Otro error para añadir a su lista de remordimientos.

“Fuiste una estúpida Sienna, luchar fuego con fuego no funciona cuando se trata del odio entre razas. Faunos o Humanos, no importa, el odio nos consume y divide a todos”

Ghira suspiro abandonando sus pensamientos, no era correcto pensar mal de un camarada caído. Aun cuando equivocada, Sienna siempre tuvo el bienestar de los Faunos como su máxima prioridad. Su asesino, Adam Tauros, solo tenía ojos para satisfacer su sed de venganza.

Sin embargo, algunas veces, cuando estaba cansado de los juegos de poder y el desprecio de los dirigentes de otras naciones, él podía entender la posición de Adam. El mismo sentía el deseo de apartar sus problemas a la fuerza y forjar un mejor futuro para su gente con su fuerza. 

Pero era un sueño inútil, sencillamente no tenían el poder para hacer tal cosa. Nadie lo tiene

“Tan solo puedo agachar mi cabeza y esperar lo mejor… vaya Jefe que soy” Había una razón muy simple por la cual Menagerie no tenía el título de Reino y carecían de la misma influencia de la que disfrutaban otras naciones. Sencillamente su territorio era demasiado pequeño y pobre.

La isla era más pequeña que cualquiera de los continentes y solo una tercera parte de ella era habitable, apenas podían generar suficiente alimento para subsistir por sí mismos, y debido a la falta de recursos valiosos no tenían el suficiente comercio para crecer como nación. Debido a esto, muchos Faunos se veían obligados a abandonar la isla para buscar un trabajo en los grandes reinos y enviar dinero o alimentos a sus familias en Menagerie. 

Porque, aun cuando Menagerie es pobre, es el único lugar en todo Remnant que puede ofrecerle a los faunos la paz que tanto anhelan. 

Vivir en los grandes reinos, incluso aquellos con visiones más receptivas de los Faunos, seguía implicando muchos retos para ellos: abuso policial, salarios más bajos, la amenaza constante de violencia y un largo etcétera.

“Si tan solo tuviéramos el poder de los Reinos no tendría que rogarles a esos bastardos de los consejos por su ayuda, al menos podría hablarles en igualdad de condiciones” 

En ese momento el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo sacó de sus maquinaciones - Adelante -

\- Con su permiso - Una Fauno entró a la habitación, sus facciones delicadas y amables hacían contraste con su nariz en forma de cuerno similar al de un rinoceronte, el animal del cual debía sus rasgos animales.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión con el Consejo de Mistral? ¿Apoyaran nuestra petición ante Atlas para la construcción de una Torre de Comunicaciones Continental? - Grey empezó a colocar varios documentos sobre la mesa, debido a su viaje a Mistral su trabajo en Menagerie se había acumulado.

\- ‘Debido a las tensiones con el reino de Atlas desde la Caída de Beacon, en estos momentos no podemos permitirnos apoyar a una nación que alberga a tantos miembros del Colmillo Blanco’. Algo así fue su respuesta - Dijo Ghira tomando asiento nuevamente en su escritorio, al tiempo que se colocaba sus gafas para revisar los documentos.

\- ¿Que? Pero si casi todos los miembros del Colmillo Blanco han sido capturados - Respondió Grey ofendida.

\- Si, pero para ellos todos los Faunos son potenciales miembros del Colmillo Blanco - 

\- ¡Ridículo!, después del ataque que hicieron a su hogar nadie en Menagerie se atrevería a apoyar al Colmillo Blanco -

Las inocentes palabras de Grey dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro de Ghira - Me gustaría poder creer lo mismo, pero no me extrañaría que Adam Tauros todavía tenga simpatizantes en la isla. Además, ya que Blake quiere convertirse en la próxima Alta Líder del Colmillo Blanco, no puedo convertirme públicamente en enemigo del Colmillo Blanco y vetar completamente la organización -

Grey se veía alterada todavía, su respiración era más agitada, sus emociones eran tan fuertes que se vio forzada a usar su inhalador. Ghira se levantó y se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla. Una vez el episodio se detuvo ambos tomaron asiento una vez más.

\- Lamento que tuviera que ver eso, jefe -

\- No hay de qué avergonzarse -

Muchos Faunos tienen increíbles beneficios gracias a sus facetas animales, la Fauno frente a él contaba con una fuerza excepcional incluso entre los de su raza, pero normalmente estos beneficios traen consigo grandes perjuicios

En el caso de Grey tenía dificultades respiratorias debido a su cuerno y otras de sus facetas animales, las cuales no eran apreciables a simple vista. Por ejemplo, sus pulmones eran demasiado grandes para su cuerpo y esto colocaba presión extra en su corazón.

Debido a esto, le era imposible conseguir un trabajo fuera de Menagerie ya que los Faunos eran contratado mayormente en empleos donde pudieran hacer uso de su gran fuerza física. El haber conseguido la codiciada posición de asistente del Jefe de la isla, era una oportunidad por la cual Grey se encontraba profundamente agradecida con Ghira.

Sus padres habían dejado de enviarle dinero a ella y sus hermanos pequeños hace más de medio año. En el mejor de los casos sencillamente habían renegado de sus responsabilidades con sus hijos, en el peor, estaban muertos.

\- ¿Pudiste descubrir algo sobre tus padres en Menagerie? -

\- No mucho, fui a la fábrica en la que trabajaban, pero los despidieron hace 7 meses. El encargado del sitio donde vivían me dijo que habían viajado a Atlas, probablemente querían conseguir trabajo en las minas - 

Un silencio solemne cayó entre los dos, las minas de Atlas tenían una reputación terrible incluso entre los humanos. No había mucha diferencia entre trabajar ahí y ser un esclavo, para un Fauno pedir trabajo ahí era prueba de cuán desesperados se debían sentir.

Ghira se quitó sus lentes y miro a la joven Fauno que luchaba por contener las lágrimas - Pediré al consejo de Atlas que investiguen al respecto, ¿de acuerdo? -

Su asistente se limpió sus ojos enrojecidos, no se había atrevido a derramar una lágrima frente a su jefe, pero su dolor era evidente.

\- Se lo agradezco, jefe - 

Ghira asintió, y un nudo se formó en su pecho. La historia de Grey era como la de muchos Faunos en Menagerie, él ya había solicitado varias investigaciones a los consejos de los Reinos, pero hasta ahora ninguna había dado frutos. El saber que Grey, como muchos otros jóvenes Faunos, probablemente nunca podría tener la paz de saber lo que realmente les ocurrió a sus padres le hacía sentir como un fracaso como Jefe de Menagerie.

 

En ese momento, el barco empezó a moverse abruptamente la turbulencia era algo común en un viaje tan largo, pero los gritos provenientes del exterior le decían que algo más estaba pasando.

\- Espera aquí - Dijo Ghira a la Fauno mientras salía de la habitación, para cuando se encontró en el pasillo la alarma de la nave resonaba por todas partes.

Ghira corrió al puente de mando, dentro encontró al capitán y su tripulación trabajando a toda marcha. Por las ventanas pudo observar a los cazadores contratados para proteger el barco, el equipo CFVY. Sus cuatro miembros luchaban en la cubierta contra un Grimm descomunal conocido como Sea Feilong.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan para esta situación, capitán? - Ghira se dirigió a un hombre de barba blanca.

\- Esperar un milagro, la última vez su hija y su amigo lograron realizar uno. ¿Estoy siendo optimista creyendo que ustedes también pueden hacerlo? - 

\- Dígame lo que tengo que hacer - Ghira sacó sus garras y crujir sus nudillos.

El plan era simple, los cazadores y él debían mantener quieto al Grimm el suficiente tiempo como para asegurar un disparo del cañón de la nave. Sin embargo, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.  
____________________

Mientras Ghira bajaba a la cubierta, Saber Rodentia, el líder de la guardia de Menagerie se acercó a él. Realizó un rápido saludo formal al cual Ghira respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza

\- Jefe, estamos tratando de controlar a los ciudadanos, pero la mayoría se encuentra muy impacientes. Algunos de ellos se están ofreciendo para apoyar a los cazadores - 

El orgullo lleno el pecho de Ghira. Después de ver los almacenes donde les dijeron a sus ciudadanos que durmieran después de defender a una ciudad ajena a ellos, después del desprecio y desagrado en la mirada de los humanos por la cuales habían arriesgado su vida, Ghira temía que el espíritu de sus ciudadanos se viera aplastado. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz por estar equivocado. El espíritu de lucha todavía ardía en ellos 

\- Coloque a los voluntarios en fila alrededor de la zona donde se encuentra el Grimm, que ofrezcan fuego de apoyo a los cazadores -

\- ¡En seguida! - El hombre saludo nuevamente y dio la vuelta para retirarse.

\- Saber, una pregunta. ¿Dónde se encuentra mi esposa? - La preocupación era evidente en el tono de voz de Ghira

\- Esta con varios de mis guardias ayudando a calmar a los pasajeros -

\- Por supuesto - Una sonrisa cargada con orgullo y amor apareció en el rostro de Ghira - Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero por favor proteja la comandante -

\- Por supuesto, jefe. Déjelo en nuestras manos -

Después de eso, Ghira continuó sin más distracciones su camino hasta la cubierta. Una vez ahí, encontró a los miembros de equipo CFVY luchando contra el Grimm. 

Coco, la líder del equipo, estaba disparando al Grimm con su enorme ametralladora, si bien sus disparos no atravesaban la gruesa piel del Sea Feilong, la cazadora había logrado cegar su ojo derecho. Junto a ella, Velvet, la Fauna con rasgos de conejo de su equipo, imitaba las acciones de su líder con una versión hecha de luz de su arma. Los otros dos miembros del equipo Fox y Yatsuhashi, mantienen alejado al Grimm de sus compañeras atacando cuerpo a cuerpo con el filo de sus armas.

\- ¡EQUIPO COFFE! - Coco fue la única que miro a Ghira. - Necesitamos detener el suficiente tiempo para que el cañón pueda disparar -

\- ¡Entendido! Ya escucharon, muchachos. Mantengan quieta esa cosa. Mami quiere un bolso de Grimm nuevo - 

Coco concentró su fuego en el rostro del Sea Feilong y este concentró su atención en ella, en ese momento Fox dio un salto en el aire aprovechando la inercia del disparo de su arma para elevarse por encima del Grimm, realizando otro disparo y colocando toda su fuerza, el cazador golpeó al Grimm en su cráneo forzándolo a bajar su cabeza al nivel de la cubierta.

Debido al golpe, el Grimm se encontraba aturdido y esa oportunidad fue aprovechada por Ghira y Yatsuhashi para acercarse a él y agarrar las barbas que había en su mentón y usando su fuerza intentaron mantenerlo quieto. Sin embargo, la fuerza del Grimm fue la suficiente como para azotarlos contra la cubierta, Ghira sintió como su aura se reducía debido a la intensidad del golpe. 

En ese momento, Velvet saltó desde atrás de ellos, sus ágiles y veloces movimientos recordaron a Ghira de su hija Blake. La enorme ametralladora había desaparecido, en su lugar tenía dos pistolas automáticas más pequeñas con largas correas atada a ellas. Haciendo uso de su velocidad y de estas correas, la coneja amarró al Grimm a la cubierta.  
\- No resistirán mucho, ¡apresúrense! -

Yatsuhashi y Ghira nuevamente agarraron al Grimm de las barbas en su mentón y con el apoyo del arma de Velvet esta vez pudieron mantener al Grimm en su lugar. Detrás de ellos el sonido del cañón cargando les recordaba de la necesidad de aguantar, pero en ese momento las cuerdas del arma de Velvet se rompieron y el repentino movimiento hizo que Gira y Yatsuhashi soltaran al Grimm que logró esquivar por poco el cañonazo.

“Maldición” 

El Grimm se alzó nuevamente, esta vez usando sus alas para elevarse muy por encima de la nave. A esa altura les sería imposible detenerlo.

Las fauces del Sea Feilong se abrieron y el resplandor amarillo en su interior auguraban malas noticias. Un golpe directo de energía podría abrir una fisura insalvable en el casco de la nave, en medio del océano eso sería una sentencia de muerte.

\- ¡Todo el mundo apártese! - Grito Ghira y los cazadores retrocedieron. Él se quedó de pie donde estaba, observando la muerte a los ojos mientras concentraba su aura.

Si este fuera el primer combate de Ghira, hubiera podido resistir un golpe directo del Grimm, pero era el cuarto ataque en dos días, a lo mejor si no hubiera sido golpeado tantas veces podría agotar su aura, pero proteger el aire.

“A lo mejor…” El rostro de su esposa y su hija aparecieron en su mente, luego los Faunos que habían confiado en él y le habían seguido hasta aquí “si fuera alguien más, tal vez esto hubiera acabado distinto”

La energía refulgía en las fauces del Grimm, Ghira sintió el tiempo congelarse mientras el frío abrazo de la muerte lo rodeaba.

“Siento no haber sido la persona que merecéis”

Por un instante, Ghira sintió la profunda paz de renunciar a la vida y todos los problemas que acarrea.

Un segundo, y luego otro, Ghira solo sentía la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo y su corazón golpeando su pecho como un martillo. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró rodeado por densas nubes blancas “¿El cielo?” Pensó por un momento, pero cuando escucho en la lejanía el sonido de algo alejándose en el agua, apartó el pensamiento.

Junto a él escucho la voz de Coco a unos pocos metros de distancia.

\- Bueno, eso fue anticlimático. Vaya forma más aburrida de terminar una pelea - El sonido de la enorme ametralladora de la cazadora transformándose llegó a los oídos de Ghira - ¿Qué tal equipo? Hablen los que están vivos - 

\- Estoy bien - se escuchó la tímida voz de Velvet.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar - Dijo Yatsuhashi seguido por el distinguible sonido del chico vomitando, durante la mayor parte del viaje había tenido su boca dentro de una bolsa de plástico.

\- ¿No podrías al menos pretender que te preocupas por nosotros? - Se reportó finalmente Fox, el último miembro del equipo CFVY

\- Oh, ¿herí tus sentimientos? Ven y deja que Mama Coco te de un abrazo para que te sientas mejor -

Los ojos de Ghira finalmente se acostumbraron a la Neblina y pudo distinguir a Coco extendiendo sus brazos como esperando a que alguien saltara a ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está el Grimm? - Dijo Ghira confundido

\- Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, a lo mejor tenia mejores cosas para destruir o puede que se haya conmovido tanto por su desinteresado sacrificio que haya decidido perdonar nuestra vida -

Ghira se alegró de que la neblina bloqueara la visión y le impidiera a la joven cazadora ver como se había sonrojado. Antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta, unos apresurados pasos llamaron su atención.

\- ¡GHIRA! - La voz llena de alivio de su esposa llegó a él.

La mujer se arrojó a los brazos de Ghira y lo abrazo. Las orejas de gato de su esposa empezaron a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, pero se las arregla para alzarla en el aire con un fuerte abrazo.

\- Está bien, querida. ¡No estoy heri AGH! - Gira sintió un fuerte golpe en su cuello, estaba seguro que había sido un arañazo -

\- ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? - Su esposa lo soltó y se puso firmemente de pie con sus manos colocadas en su cintura, evidentemente enojada

\- ¿A qué te refieres, cariño? -

\- ¡Nada de “cariño”, Ghira Belladona! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que pretendías recibir el rayo del Grimm directamente? -

Ghira apartó la mirada avergonzado, sus ojos se fijaron en Coco quien estaba haciendo el ademán de azotar a alguien, el débil sonido *juichu* venía de la voz de la cazadora imitando el sonido de un látigo al golpear el aire con cada uno de sus burlescos movimientos.

\- Lo siento, querida. Era una situación de emergencia, no podía permitir que la nave se hundiera. Nuestra gente, tú estás aquí -

Su esposa, Kali Belladonna, se arrojó una vez más sobre él y lo abrazo con incluso más fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a escapar de sus brazos.

\- Solo prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo tan estúpido - Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de su esposa.

Ghira devolvió el abrazo, la vergüenza pesaba sobre él por haberla hecho preocupar de esta manera. - Lo prometo, querida, no volveré a hacer algo así - 

En la distancia, se escuchó un grito de dolor que parecía partir los cielos, seguido por el ruido de algo enorme golpeando el agua. Todos los que estaban en la cubierta miraron en la dirección del sonido con sorpresa.

\- Por ahí es donde se marchó el Grimm - Dijo Velvet, quien con sus rasgos de conejo debería tener el mejor oído de todos los presentes.

Los ojos de Ghira miraron fijamente en la dirección que señalaba Velvet intentando distinguir algo en la distancia, pero ni siquiera un fauno como él podía ver más allá de los 10 metros en esta neblina.

\- Necesito hablar con el capitán - Un Grimm jamás abandonaba una batalla, una vez sus ojos encontraban una presa la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo para destruirla. Ghira empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la nave, podía sentir un peso extra todavía agarrado a su costado, el intento ignorarlo para dedicar unas palabras a la líder del equipo CFVY. 

\- Coco, agradecería que se mantuvieran alerta y ayuden a calmar a los pasajeros. No queremos que su preocupación atraiga a mas Grimm - Normalmente las emociones negativas atraen al Grimm. Si las más de 500 personas en este barco seguían preocupadas no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que otro monstruo les atacara.

La joven cazadora tenía la mano en el rostro, estaba tratando de contener la risa. En el rostro de sus compañeros había una expresión similar, solo Velvet era la excepción, mirando a Ghira y Kali con ternura. - Claro, jefe -

Ghira se dio la vuelta y entro al interior de la nave, desde atrás pudo escuchar a Coco romper en carcajadas junto a sus compañeros y a Velvet diciendo. - ¿No son tiernos? El Sr. Belladonna parece un peluche enorme - Ghira se sonrojo ante sus palabras.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron solo, Ghira se detuvo y miro hacia abajo. Su esposa, Kali, estaba agarrado a él y durante todo este tiempo, él no la había detenido pensando que cuando empezara a caminar le soltaría. Estaba equivocado.

\- Kali, siento haberte hecho preocupar, pero necesito ir a reunirme con el capitán - El ver a una mujer de más de 30 años abrazando a su esposo como si fuera un peluche no daría la mejor de las impresiones.

\- Bueno, vamos a reunirnos con el - Respondió la Fauno como si todo esto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Kali - Ghira alzó su voz, y observó las orejas de gato de su esposa caer revelando su decepción. Finalmente, con pesar, Kali lo dejo ir.

\- Lo siento, es solo que… ah… Estos últimos meses han pasado tantas cosas, Blake regresa y en tan solo unas semanas la mitad de nuestra casa es quemada durante un ataque del Colmillo Blanco, y luego ella quiere reclutar civiles para hacer un viaje a otra nación para detener un ataque terrorista. - La voz de Kali se volvía cada vez más y más nerviosa, Gira se arrodillo y trato de tranquilizarla.

\- Lo sé, cariño, después de que me retire yo tampoco creí que volveríamos a ver tantos peligros. Pero Blake cuenta con nosotros, los Faunos en Menagerie y el mundo necesitan nuestra ayuda, es mi deber como jefe de Menagerie hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarlos - 

\- Nuestro deber, Ghira - Respondió con firmeza su esposa, aun bajo toda esta presión, su esposa no era el tipo de mujer que abandona sus responsabilidades. Su integridad y fuerza de voluntad habían salvado a Ghira en los momentos donde le invaden las dudas, desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba poder compartir con ella todas sus preocupaciones, pero era una responsabilidad que debía cargar el solo.

Los dos se besaron y compartieron un último abrazo

\- Voy a hablar con los pasajeros, no todos ellos tienen deseos de seguir actuando como soldados - Kali se marchó, Ghira la observo hasta que se perdió de vista y luego continuó su camino hacia la cabina de mando.

\- Capitán -

\- Oh! Señor Belladona, buen trabajo controlando al Grimm -

\- Gracias, pero solo fue posible gracias a la presencia de los cazadores e incluso con ellos no fuimos ninguno de nosotros los que le detuvieron -

\- Si, lo único que pudo haber hecho al Sea Feilong marcharse así es la presencia de otra nave con una gran cantidad de emociones negativas -

El capitán y Ghira observaron por las ventanas del puente, lo único que se podía ver alrededor de la nave era un mundo blanco.

\- ¿Es esto común en la ruta entre Menagerie y Mistral? -

\- Para nada, es la primera vez que ocurre, si soy sincero, es la primera vez que veo neblina tan densa ¿Hay alguien entre su gente que pueda ver a través de ella? Nuestros equipos de navegación nos mantendrán en curso, pero estar ciegos en medio del océano nunca es algo bueno -

\- Yo solo puedo ver a unos diez metros de distancia, dudo que haya alguien entre mi gente que pueda ver más allá. Sin embargo, hay algunos faunos con la capacidad de volar que podrían intentar explorar alrededor nuestro -

\- Le agradecería profundamente si pudiera hacerlo -

Ghira asintió al capitán y se dio la vuelta para buscar alguno de sus guardias para pedirle que fuera a buscar a un Fauno con los rasgos de un animal volador, el líder de la guardia Saber Rodentia entró al puente en ese momento.

\- ¡Atención! - Una voz femenina resonó en todo el puente, pero su origen parece estar en el exterior. - Somos la tripulación del Bloody Mary, barco insignia de la flota del Reino Hechicero. Nos encontramos en una misión de exploración de acuerdo a la voluntad de su majestad el Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown. Solicitamos la identificación de su nave. Repito. Somos una nave de exploración del Reino Hechicero, identifíquense -

El desconcierto se dibujó en el rostro de Ghira “¿Reino hechicero? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?”, en la actualidad existen cuatro reinos en Remnant Vale, Mistral, Vacuo y Atlas; hace siglos existían otros reinos, pero hasta donde sabía Ghira ninguno de ellos había tenido un nombre tan ridículo.

Ghira observó al capitán quien consultaba con uno de sus subordinados los radares de la nave.

\- ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¡No hay ninguna nave cerca! ¿De dónde viene esa voz? - El Capitán sacó un telescopio e intento buscar entre la neblina, pero fue en vano - Ah, diablos. Bueno, no importa -

Con un comunicador, el capitán dio la señal a su subordinada para encender los altavoces. En seguida la voz del capitán se pudo escuchar resonar a lo largo del barco - Somos el S.S. Freewing, registrada con el código V4EP3ORAS en la nación de Mistral. Somos una nave civil viajando entre Mistral y Menagerie. Repito. Somos una nave civil - 

El capitán hizo una señal a su subordinada y apartó el comunicador - ¿Podría decirle a su gente que guarde las armas?, si más de la mitad de los pasajeros están armados dudo que alguien pueda creer que somos civiles -

\- Por supuesto - Ghira se dirigió a Saber - Comandante, dígale a los ciudadanos que guarden sus armas, lleve a los heridos y a las personas cansadas bajo cubierta -

\- ¿Es seguro hacer algo así, jefe? No sabemos cuáles sean las verdaderas intenciones de esta gente - 

Ghira lo pensó, la idea de hacer luchar a sus ciudadanos no le era muy agradable y hasta el momento no tenían motivos para creer que un combate fuera a iniciarse. Pero antes de que pudiera responder la voz volvió a escucharse.

\- Entendido, Seamary. Solicitamos permiso para enviar dos personas para iniciar contacto formal, nuestras intenciones no son hostiles solo buscamos guía para encontrar tierra. Repito. Nuestras intenciones no son hostiles solo necesitamos direcciones -

Ghira y el Capitán se miraron mutuamente, ambos parecían igual de desconcertados 

\- ¿Ha estado en una situación así antes? -

\- No… bueno, algunas veces uno encontrará naves naufragadas, pero jamás he escuchado de este “Reino Hechicero” ni alguien me ha pedido direcciones ¿a lo mejor perdieron a su navegante? -

\- Ya veo… ¿deberíamos dejarlos abordar? Si tuvieran malas intenciones dudo que hubieran pedido permiso para hacerlo -

\- Si, pienso igual. Y si tan solo son dos personas no debería ser difícil someterlos con un equipo de cazadores y sus guardias -

\- Muy bien, nos dirigiremos a la cubierta para recibirlos ¿lo esperamos haya, capitán? -

\- Si, voy con ustedes. Denme un momento para responderles.

Nuevamente, el capitán habló por el comunicador.

\- Recibido, Bloody Mary. Tienen permiso para enviar a dos personas. Repito. Solo dos personas tienen permiso para abordar -

Después de eso el capitán, Ghira y Saber empezaron a bajar a la cubierta, las expresiones de todos eran de preocupación y quien primero rompió el silencio fue el líder de los guardias de Menagerie

\- ¿Fue realmente prudente el dejarlos abordar? -

\- Como dijo el capitán, solo son dos personas. Confío en nuestras habilidades para someterlos si es necesario-

\- No lo sé, lo más probable es que el Grimm se haya dirigido a su nave y, si es que ese grito fue realmente el del Sea Feilong al ser derrotado, no les tomó más de un minuto vencerlo -

\- Aún recuerdo claramente el día en que su hija y su amigo nos ayudaron contra una de esas cosas, jamás olvidare ese grito. Si tienen guerreros capaces de acabar tan fácilmente con él Sea Feilong no podemos tomarlos a la ligera - Sentenció el capitán.

\- No creo que haya sido la decisión incorrecta, no parecen tener malas intenciones y dejar a alguien perdido en medio de esta neblina al alcance del Grimm sería lo mismo que darle la espalda a una persona moribunda. Estamos en la obligación de ayudarles - Las palabras de Ghira eran amables, pero su tono llevaba consigo la autoridad del jefe de Menagerie y Saber sencillamente asintió ante las palabras de su líder, el capitán por su parte, parecía estar de acuerdo en que no podían negarse a ayudar a alguien en problemas.

Cuando llegaron a la cubierta la gente estaba amontonada tratando de mirar hacia la proa y alrededor de ellos se escuchaban todo tipo de murmullos.

\- ¿De verdad bajaron del cielo? -

\- Ella huele como el Grimm -

\- Te lo digo, esos humanos estaban volando -

\- Disculpen, permítannos pasar - Saber empezó a apartar a la gente para abrir un camino.

Frente a ellos observaron dos personas paradas cerca a la proa del barco. Uno era un hombre muy bajo, apenas le llegaba a la cintura a la mujer que tenía a su lado, su cuerpo era robusta y debido a que no llevaba camisa sus marcados músculos le daban una apariencia imponente, pero entre todo, su larga barba negra como el carbón era lo que más resaltaba en él. Todo su rostro se encontraba oculto detrás de su abundante vello facial, entre su tamaño y su extraña vestimenta que solo constaba de un pantalón hecho con algo que parecían escamas y un collar hecho con enormes esferas negras entrelazadas, el único motivo por el que nadie se reía al verlo era por la evidente aura de fuerza entorno a él, cada uno de sus músculos estaba extremadamente marcado como si un artesano los hubiera tallado en piedra. Sin embargo, Ghira noto un brillo amable y alegre en los diminutos ojos verdes del hombre, detrás de la barba probablemente había una sonrisa bonachona.

Por otra parte, la mujer a la derecha del hombre era una historia diferente. Ella era tan alta como Ghira y se encontraba vestida con una gabardina negra, el material le era desconocido a Ghira, pero su olfato le advertía del hedor a muerte inquietantemente similar al del Grimm proveniente de su ropa. De su cuello colgaban más collares de los que podría contar, algunos hechos con piedras preciosas y otros materiales desconocidos para Ghira. Esa marabunta de vivaces colores y formas hacía resaltar la tez blanca de la mujer, no era simplemente pálida, su piel era de un blanco enfermizo similar al de un cadáver. En un primer momento, el rostro de la mujer estuvo cubierto por un sombrero del mismo material que su gabardina, pero cuando Ghira y el Capitán se acercaron ella se lo quito revelando la cautivadora mirada de la mujer, sus ojos eran como rubíes impregnados en sangre, por unos momentos Ghira sintió que se perdía en un pozo sin fondo.   
Para su suerte, la mujer y el hombre hicieron una reverencia y él se liberó del hechizo que le estaba nublando el juicio.

\- Gracias por recibirnos, soy Idara Custodios. Capitana del Bloody Mary y líder de la expedición de exploración del Gremio de Aventureros del Reino Hechicero - La mujer movió su mano para señalar al hombre a su lado. - Este es Sir Robert Brownbeard, Jefe de Guerreros en la expedición y líder del grupo de aventureros Gigante dormido -

Como líder del Colmillo Blanco y posteriormente Jefe de Menagerie, Ghira había tenido que aprender a desenvolverse en ambientes políticos, por lo cual había aprendido la etiqueta necesaria para desenvolverse en estos ámbitos. Sin embargo, incluso la alta sociedad de Remnant, con toda su pedantería y buenos modales, hallarían anticuados a estas personas. Por su parte, Ghira se sentía inusualmente incómodo ante un despliegue tan honesto de decoro. 

Sin embargo, sus muchos años de experiencia no le fallaron y logró actuar con la debida distinción propia de su posición.

\- Un placer conocerles. Yo soy Ghira Belladonna, Jefe de Menagerie. Él es Bulbrick Neftalion, capitán de este barco. Les doy la bienvenida, aventureros del Reino hechicero - El nombre era tan extraño que Ghira no podía evitar sentirse ridículo al decirlo con seriedad, pero ambos extranjeros le observaron con total naturalidad y no parecían corregirle. Por unos momentos el deseo que todo esto fuera una broma muy elaborada - ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe su viaje? - 

La mujer miró al enano, quien estaba moviendo su mano a lo largo de su barba, sus diminutos ojos parecían estar evaluando a Ghira. Cuando se percató de la mirada de la mujer, sencillamente negó con la cabeza. Después de esto la mujer continuó hablando.

\- Nuestra misión no es más que la de explorar el océano y reportar nuestros hallazgos a nuestro país. En aras de alcanzar esto, aun cuando entiendo lo delicado de mi petición, cualquier información con respecto a la geografía de las tierras más cercanas y la ruta más rápida y segura para llegar a ellas sería muy valiosa para nosotros. Además de nuestra profunda gratitud, podemos ofrecerles un pago adecuado por la información o cualquier otra ayuda que pueda ofrecernos, Lord Belladonna - 

Ghira se quedó perplejo por unos momentos, no solo por la sencillez de su petición (hoy en día cualquiera con conexión a las torres de comunicaciones podría obtener un mapa detallado de todos los continentes), sino mayormente por la forma en que la mujer se expresaba. Era casi como si se trata de un caballero en alguna historia de fantasía.

\- Entiendo, Sra. Custodios. Si bien no siento que haya ningún problema en ayudarle, no me corresponde a mí responder si no al capitán de esta nave. Él es quien probablemente podrá ayudarle mejor en este tema - Ghira, se giró hacia el capitán quien estaba observando la conversación de una distancia prudente.

\- Oh, si, como dice el Sr. Belladonna, no hay ningún problema en entregarles algunos mapas que tenemos de sobra, y si así gustan puedo marcar las rutas de viaje con menor presencia del Grimm -

Los dos extraños se habían mirado el uno al otro con expresiones contrariadas cuando se mencionó el tema del navegante, Ghira sospecho que a lo mejor esta persona estaba indispuesta o, en el peor de los casos, muerta. Sin embargo, al parecer era la mención del Grimm lo que los puso a ambos en alerta.

\- ¿Saben ustedes lo que es el Grimm? -

Ante una pregunta tan extraña, Ghira y el capitán no pudieron más que mirarse entre ellos con confusión. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien no supiera sobre el Grimm?

\- Permítame aclarar me, mi lord. Si bien hace poco nuestro barco fue atacado por uno de estos Grimms, esta es la primera vez que hemos luchado con ellos. En el Reino hechicero no existe esta especie de no-muerto -

Ghira podía entender las palabras de la mujer, mas su mente se negaba a encontrar sentido alguno a ellas ¿Una tierra sin Grimm? ¿No-muertos? Él no fue el único en reaccionar, a lo largo de la cubierta un murmullo de consternación e incredulidad se esparció mientras la muchedumbre se revolvía a su alrededor. Al parecer los guardias estaban teniendo dificultades para hacer regresar a los civiles al interior de la nave.

El pequeño hombre dio algunos tirones al pantalón de la mujer, ella se vio obligada a arrodillarse para colocar su cabeza al nivel de su rostro. Ambos compartieron algunos susurros, y luego Custodios volvió a ponerse de pie.

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Lord Belladonna, pero considero que sería apropiado continuar nuestra conversación en un lugar más privado -

\- Si, pienso lo mismo. Si gustan pueden seguirme al puente de mando -

\- Agradezco profundamente su amabilidad, mi Lord - 

Custodios, agacho la cabeza con gratitud, luego se dio la vuelta e hizo una señal al aire con las manos mientras observaba la neblina fijamente. El olor del Grimm emano con todavía más fuerza de ella.

“¿Acaso me está fallando mi olfato?” Ghira se giró a observar a Saber y con alivio vio la misma consternación en la expresión del líder de guardias. 

Acercándose a él le hablo al oído en voz baja

\- Que los guardias lleven a los civiles bajo cubierta y luego se mantengan alerta ante cualquier cosa que se acerque. Grimm o de otro tipo -

Saber asintió y con un saludo militar se retiró para llevar a cabo sus órdenes.

Luego, Ghira miro al equipo CFVY, quienes habían estado observando la situación en primera fila desde la multitud. Su líder, Coco, fue la primera en captar la mirada de Ghira, él le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que los siguiera. Ella movió sus lentes y le guiño un ojo, para luego golpear en el estómago a Fox llamando así la atención del resto de su equipo.

\- Cuando esté listo, mi Lord- 

\- Por aquí, Sra. Custodios -

Ghira empezó a caminar con el capitán a su lado, detrás de él se colocó Yatsuhashi, el miembro más grande del equipo CFVY, detrás de él estaban los dos extranjeros, y finalmente los 3 miembros restantes del equipo CFVY siguiéndolos de cerca con la guardia en alto.

La multitud se hacía a un lado para darles paso, a la distancia se podía escuchar a los guardias pidiendo a los civiles que volvieran a sus camarotes. Entorno a ellos, las personas guardaban silencio, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de los dos extraños invitados.

Una vez dentro del navío, de camino a la cubierta, la mujer rompió el silencio - Disculpe mi insolencia, Lord Belladonna, pero ¿Menagerie es un Reino donde conviven humanos y hombres bestias? - 

Ghira miro con enfado a la mujer, y pudo escuchar al capitán resoplando con enojo, los cazadores a su vez se vieron evidentemente alterados, ya que uno de los miembros del equipo CFVY era a un Fauno probablemente eran conscientes de las implicaciones de las palabras de Custodios. No, cualquier persona en Remnant es consciente de lo insultante que es para un Fauno el ser llamado “bestia”.

La atmósfera había cambiado radicalmente en contra de los dos extranjeros, ellos no eran ajenos a estos y se colocaron en guardia para cualquier ataque.

\- Sra. Custodios, soy consciente de que vienen de una tierra lejana, por eso puedo tolerar su ignorancia. Mi gente y yo somos Faunos, le pido por favor se refiera a nosotros de esa manera. El término “hombres bestias” es usado como un insulto contra los miembros de nuestra especie -

En ese momento, Idara y Robert se arrodillaron agachando profundamente la cabeza, este acto tomó a todos los presentes por sorpresa.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas, Lord Belladonna. La ignorancia no es excusa para el deshonor que le he causado, espero encuentre en usted la bondad para perdonar mis estúpidas palabras. Este error no será repetido por mis subordinados o por mí. Lo juro por mi honor como aventurera -

Por unos momentos Ghira se sintió inmensamente incómodo ante la extrema reacción de la mujer. Aunque el arrepentimiento en su voz le parecía genuino, sus acciones y palabras resultaban tan extrañas que no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado de haberla hecho ir hasta tales extremos para ofrecer disculpas.

\- Por favor, Sra. Custodios, levántese, no hay necesidad de arrodillarse. Comprendo que esto no ha sido más que un malentendido y confió en sus palabras de que no volverá a ocurrir -

Ambos se levantaron del suelo con una expresión de alivio en sus rostros “En serio ¿De qué clase de lugar viene esta gente donde este tipo de reacción sería normal a la hora de disculparse por una simple confusión?”. Ghira pudo escuchar una risita desde la parte de atrás del grupo, Coco y Velvet parecían estar murmurando entre ellas, Ghira las censuró con la mirada y ambas recobraron la compostura.

\- También, Sra. Custodios, agradecería si pudiera referirse a mi simplemente como Señor o incluso Ghira estaría bien. No hay necesidad de ser tan… formal -

Idara y Robert se miraron mutuamente y luego sonrieron aliviados

\- Agradezco su amabilidad, Sr. Ghira, y por favor, siéntase libre de referirse a mi como Idara - 

Ghira asintió con una cálida sonrisa, aunque cuando la mujer volvió a hacer una reverencia, menos pronunciada que la anterior, no pudo evitar volver a sentirse incómodo ante estas inusuales formalidades.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta el puente. Ambos extranjeros reaccionaron con sorpresa al observar todos los aparatos de la nave, sus ojos recorrían con entusiasmo cada rincón y ambos observaron incrédulos el mapa digital del mundo donde el Capitán empezó a explicarles su posición actual y la distancia que había entre y ellos tierra firme. 

Actualmente se encontraban a una semana de Mistral y a solo 5 días de Menagerie. 

\- Aunque bueno, lo más probable es que el viaje se extienda más de lo normal, todo depende de esta neblina. Si bien podemos navegar a través de ella con nuestros instrumentos, nunca se sabe cuándo podría surgir el Grimm -

Los extranjeros intercambiaron miradas - Antes que nada ¿Sería posible que nos hablaran más con respecto a este Grimm? -

Todos los presentes en la habitación se miraron entre ellos incrédulos, el Grimm era una plaga de monstruos que azotaba todo Remnant, no había una sola persona que no hubiera perdido familiares o amigos contra ellos.

Quien rompió el silencio fue Coco, con un todo que reflejaba la incredulidad de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Que es el Grimm? Oh, nada importante, tan solo los monstruos que azotan todo Remnant y enemigos de todos los seres vivos desde el principio de los tiempos-

\- ¡Coco! - Velvet, la Fauno del equipo CFVY, dio un paso adelante, e imitando la posición que Idara y Robert habían hecho antes les ofreció disculpas - Me disculpo por el tono de mi líder de equipo, Señora Custodios -

La primera reacción de la mujer ante las palabras de Coco había sido de desinterés, como si estuviera acostumbrada a escuchar las burlas de los demás, pero cuando vio a la coneja imitar torpemente su reverencia una sonrisa amable se dibujó en su rostro.

\- No hay necesidad de disculparse, sin duda alguna esta es una situación única para todos nosotros. Sin embargo, agradezco tu amabilidad ¿lady? - 

La coneja levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de la mujer, inmediatamente se sonrojo y miro en otra dirección - Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina - 

\- Gracias por su amabilidad, Lady Scarlatina - 

Velvet agradeció una vez más y luego volvió al lado de su equipo. Coco se encontraba cruzada de hombros mientras sus compañeros de equipo le miraban con desaprobación, cuando Velvet le miró con censura ella movió los hombros, como si no entendiera que había hecho mal.

Sin más interrupciones, Idara continúo hablando - Recientemente nuestra nave fue atacada por uno de estos “Grimm”. Uno llamado “Sea Feilong” - Ghira pudo ver al enano golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano al escuchar a su capitana, ella se percató de esto y pareció ponerse nerviosa, los dos compartieron un par de murmullos.

\- ¿Dije algo mal? -

\- Hablamos luego -

El agudo oído propio de los faunos le permitió captar su intercambio, pero no estaba seguro de a que podría referirse Sir Robert. Ghira no tuvo tiempo de considerar esto ya que el capitán continuó hablando con un evidente interés en su voz.

\- ¿Fueron ustedes los que destruyeron al Sea Feilong? - 

\- Así es, atacó nuestra nave poco antes de que hiciéramos contacto con ustedes. Lastimosamente el cadáver se esfumó sin dejar rastro ¿Es esto normal? -

\- Si, eso ocurre cada vez que eliminas al Grimm, lamentablemente nadie sabe el motivo de esto. Estudiar al Grimm es algo muy difícil de hacer debido a su naturaleza violenta - Respondió Ghira al ver al capitán en una profunda reflexión.

Después de uno momentos, el hombre se apartó del resto y llamo la atención de Ghira para que se acercara. Ghira hizo una ligera reverencia como disculpa y luego se acercó a hablar con el capitán “Creo que esa costumbre es contagiosa”. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -

\- Creo que deberíamos pedirles a ellos que nos acompañen por el resto del viaje -

Ghira le miro algo perturbado, si bien los dos extranjeros parecían ser amables, él no podía dejar de preguntarse cuán extraños seria el resto de su tripulación.

En estos momentos los Faunos en el barco necesitaban descanso y tranquilidad para no atraer más al Grimm, tener a un montón de desconocidos solo aumenta la intranquilidad en la nave. Además, Menagerie se encontraba en un periodo de inestabilidad, algunos miembros del Colmillo Blanco fieles a Adama habían logrado escapar después el ataque a su casa, la gente estaba dividida frente al Colmillo Blanco, y probablemente el trato que habían recibido en Menagerie esparciría la indignación entre la población. Llevar un grupo de humanos que podían soltar insultos raciales por accidente en cualquier momento, o tener alguna costumbre peor, solo haría las cosas más complicadas.

\- No creo que sea lo mejor para los Faunos de Menagerie, Capitán -

\- Comprendo sus preocupaciones, pero aun cuando pueda no ser lo mejor para los Faunos en Menagerie, creo que será lo mejor para los Fauno de este barco. El de hoy fue el cuarto ataque de Grimm en dos días. En todos mis años en el mar nunca había tenido un viaje tan accidentado como este. El equipo CFVY es excelente y sus guardias han protegido a su gente de ser heridos, pero tantos ataques del Grimm harán a los pasajeros sentirse nerviosos y eso solo atraerá mas Grimm. No es prudente el tener tan pocas fuerzas en estos momentos. Por mi parte no tengo problemas en dar algunos mapas si eso nos permite llegar a puerto sanos y salvos. Si es necesario, entrenaré yo mismo a su navegante para que puedan hacer por sí solos el viaje hasta Mistral o cualquier otro puerto que yo conozca -

Ghira guardó silencio, la verdad era que los Guardias de Menagerie estaban trabajando tiempo extra vigilando el barco en la noche y el equipo CFVY apenas habían tenido oportunidad para recuperar su Aura. Si los ataques de Grimm continuaban a ese ritmo probablemente se verían en un aprieto.

El rostro preocupado de su esposa vino a su rostro, al igual que la promesa que le había hecho.

\- De acuerdo capitán, veré lo que puedo hacer -

El capitán asintió aliviado y los dos se giraron para dirigirse nuevamente a los extranjeros.

\- Disculpen nuestra demora -

\- No tiene de qué preocuparse, Sr. Ghira, no ha sido molestia alguna -

\- Gracias… Sra. Idara, si bien el capitán me dice que no hay problemas en compartir mapas con ustedes, me pregunto si sería posible pedir a cambio un favor de ustedes -

La expresión de Idara y Robert brillaron con emoción, como si Ghira les hubiera dado las mejores noticias posibles. - Por supuesto, Sr. Ghira. Siempre que se encuentre dentro de mi poder, puede contar con qué le mostraremos la apropiada gratitud a usted y a su gente por la ayuda que nos ofrecen -

\- Sé que puede parecer demasiado, pero si bien contamos con cazadores y otros soldados, la cantidad de ataques de Grimm durante el viaje ha sido inusualmente alta. Nos sería de gran utilidad si usted y su tripulación nos acompañarán hasta nuestro destino -

\- ¿Una misión de escolta? - Idara miró a su compañero que estaba frotando su barba como si estuviera en profunda reflexión, la expresión de la mujer parecía decir “¡Hagámoslo!” y el hombre simplemente movió su cabeza en aceptación, Idara, con una gran sonrisa, respondió - La tripulación del Bloody Mary se sentirá honrada de ofrecer sus servicios a usted y su gente, Lord Belladonna -

La mujer se acercó a Ghira y, después de quitarse un guante metálico, extendió su mano hacia él, para Ghira fue una grata sorpresa el ver que el darse la mano era una costumbre compartida entre ellos - Estaremos a su cuidado - Respondió Ghira al tiempo que apretaba la mano del a mujer. Si bien su agarre era firme y amigable, Ghira se sintió intranquilo ante el frío de la palma de la mujer. Era como tocar un cadáver.

\- ¡Maravilloso! - El capitán finalmente alzó su voz y dio un paso adelante para tomar parte activa de la conversación. - Ya que vamos a viajar juntos, lo más eficiente es que acerquen su barco al nuestro, aunque con esta neblina sería peligroso iniciar el viaje -

\- No tienen de qué preocuparse, haré los preparativos para que zarpemos lo más pronto posible. ¿Podemos dirigirnos a cubierta? Necesito enviar órdenes a mi barco -

Ghira y el capitán asintieron, mientras avanzaron el hizo una señal a los cazadores para que se relajaran, y mientras se dirigirán a Proa estos sencillamente los acompañaron desde atrás dialogando entre ellos. La tensión de antes había desaparecido.

\- ¿Cuantos tripulantes tiene su nave? - Preguntó el capitán

\- Bueno, yo y mi asistente somos los encargados de la navegación, pero en total somos 26 pasajeros - 

\- Ustedes dos deben ser excelentes marineros para tripular un barco con solo dos personas - la incredulidad era evidente en la voz del capitán. Si bien había naves a vela no muy grandes que podían llevar 26 personas, sería imposible controlarlas sin la suficiente mano de obra. La idea de que solo dos personas pudieran tripular una nave de este tamaño era ridícula.

La extranjera se rio y negó con la cabeza mirando al capitán con una sonrisa avergonzada - Para nada, la verdad esta es la primera vez que todos nosotros pasamos tanto tiempo en mar abierto, para él y yo esta es nuestra primera expedición real - El capitán y todos los presentes se miraban con desconcierto.

“¿Qué clase de rey enviaría a un grupo de exploradores en mar abierto sin que ninguno de ellos tuviera experiencia navegando? No… ¿Cómo había tan siquiera sobrevivido por tanto tiempo?” Fueron las dudas que invadieron a Ghira.

\- Si soy sincera, todo el trabajo lo hace nuestra nave. Es muy cooperativa. Nosotros solo tomamos notas de la ruta que estamos realizando - 

-Ya- ya veo - El capitán se había quedado sin palabras y a Ghira le invadía la sensación de que esta gente solo le traería más problemas.

\- Sr. Ghira, ¿Cuando lleguemos a cubierta está bien si más de mis subordinados suben a la nave? Los necesito para poder enviar [Mensaje] a la nave -

\- Eh… no, no hay ningún problema. Vamos a estar trabajando juntos así que es inevitable que sus compañeros aborden nuestra nave. Sin embargo, deberemos discutir en detalle cómo será nuestra cooperación -

\- Por supuesto, no queremos ser el tipo de invitados que abusan de la hospitalidad. Muchas gracias por su confianza, Sr Ghira -

Una vez llegaron a la cubierta Ghira se acercó a Saber quién estaba haciendo guardia con el resto de los soldados de Menagerie.

\- Saber, la nave de la Sr. Idara y su tripulación se acercará. Ellos nos prestaran su fuerza como escoltas hasta que lleguemos a Menagerie -

\- ¿Escoltas? Aun cuando no puedo negar que necesitamos la ayuda ¿realmente está bien confiar en gente de un reino desconocido? -

\- Hasta ahora no nos han dado razones para desconfiar de ellos, y aunque tienen el poder para destruir a un Sea Feilong, su tripulación es tan solo de 26 personas. Confío en que entre la guardia y los cazadores podremos lidiar con cualquier situación que pueda surgir -

Los soldados de Menagerie tenían entrenamiento militar, en el barco había 50 de ellos, si se contaba a luchadores de elite como los cazadores era poco probable que una fuerza de 26 personas pudiera hacerles frente. La expresión de Sable mostraba sus dudas, pero finalmente aceptó la decisión de su superior.

Cuando Ghira se dio la vuelta, él observó a Idara haciendo señales a la niebla como había hecho antes de entrar en la nave. “¿Están lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir esas señas? Deben tener alguien con una visión muy buena” 

Ghira intento buscar entre la neblina alguna señal de un barco, pero le era imposible distinguir nada “No, ella está haciendo señas al cielo ¿será que llegaron en algún tipo de aeronave?”

En ese momento Ghira escucho el sonido de una docena de pasos sobre la cubierta en la dirección donde se encontraba Idara, el capitán no se había percatado, pero todos los miembros de la Guardia de Menagerie se habían puesto en alerta. En ese momento, un grito de sorpresa colectivo fue liberado cuando de la nada aparecieron nueve seres vestidos de una forma tan extraña como los otros dos extranjeros.

Algunos eran como Sir Robert, pero las figuras de los demás eran cada vez más y más extrañas. Uno de ellos parecía una avispa gigante con forma humanoide, otro solo podía ser descrito por Idara como un demonio, Ghira se forzó a mirar a otra parte, su mente necesitaba un descanso, se froto los ojos y volvió a mirar a los extranjeros que hablaban tranquilamente con un hombre lagarto mientras el resto de seres de fantasía les escuchaban con total normalidad. La voz del lagarto le llego, y entonces se percató que se trataba de una hembra de su especie, ella tenía un dedo al lado de su cabeza y parecía estar hablando a la nada.

\- Custodios dice que acerquemos la nave, llegó a un acuerdo de escoltar el barco hasta su destino a cambio de mapas del continente. ¡Ah! También dijo que le pidan a la nave reducir la neblina al mínimo -

Entorno a la nave la neblina empezó a retirarse como si tuviera vida propia y Ghira entonces ser percatarse de que todo este tiempo los habían tenido atrapados. 

 

Sin embargo, su mente no tuvo tiempo para entender las ramificaciones de esto, pues frente a él un barco surgió entre la neblina, varios metros por encima de ellos como si estuviera navegando en las nubes, un brillo fantasmal lo rodeaba marcando que no era algo que perteneciera a este mundo. Alrededor del navío otras figuras humanoides estaban volando. 

Ghira deseo que alguien se acercara y le dijera que todo era una broma, o cuando menos una voz amiga tan llena de incredulidad como la de él, pero lo que escuchó fue la voz profesional de Idara Custodios al hacer una reverencia junto al resto de monstruos que comandaba.

\- Los aventureros del Reino Hechicero, fieles sirviente de su majestad el Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown. Les protegeremos con nuestras vidas -

Frente a él todos esos seres hicieron una reverencia de una forma tan civilizada que resultaba inimaginable, Idara le parecía tan monstruosa como el resto de seres a los cuales comandaba.

“El Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown” El título ya no se le antojaba gracioso a Ghira, por el contrario, al escucharlo sintió que su mundo era cubierto por una sombra más grande que la existencia misma “¿Qué clase de monstruo puede ser?”


	3. Capitulo III

El castillo se alzaba en la distancia, su torre más alta perforaba los cielos y atravesaba la luna como si acabara de romperla. Sin embargo, Emerald no podía evitar pensar en él como nada más que un juguete roto.

\- Apresúrense - Sentenció Hazel sin detenerse un momento, con sus ojos fijos en el camino delante de ellos. La chica se preguntaba si su compañero estaba concentrado en continuar por pura lealtad a su causa o por puro terror a la ira de Ella.

\- Cálmate, gigantón. Mis piernas necesitan algo de aceite, tal vez no las pueda sentir, pero sí que soy consiente cuando sus mecanismos están a punto de volverse añicos -

Las piernas de Mercury rara vez necesitan de reparaciones, el propio trabajo del chico y la tecnología de Watts le hacían así de duradera. Emerald había trabajado con Mercury el suficiente tiempo como para saber esto, Hazel no. La chica de cabello cian guardo silencio, no creía que funcionara, pero podía comprender lo desesperación de Mercury.

\- Si tus juguetes no pueden con el viaje, entonces yo te los arrancaré y luego cargare lo que quede de ti. No necesito más peso muerto. Suficiente tiempo he gastado con vuestros descansos. Si no fuera porque Salem se enojará aún más si no llego con vosotros ya os hubiera dejado atrás hace días -

Emerald tembló, la imagen de unos ojos muertos, más Grimm que humanos, la acechaban en sus sueños e incluso al estar despierta. Las presencias de sus sirvientes les rodeaban, una amenaza constante que los incitaba a seguir caminando “Si, vas a matarnos hazlo de una vez. Maldita… ¡COSA!” Sus pensamientos estaban cortados por el dolor del duelo, “si, Cinder estuviera aquí no tendría que preocuparme de nada. Ella sabría qué hacer” Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y su silencioso llanto llamo la atención de Mercury

\- Tu gana, grandulón. Seguiré caminando, igualmente ella nos va a querer a todos completos para lo que nos espera ¿no? - Hazel miró con desprecio a Mercury y no le dedico ni una mirada a Emerald antes de seguir caminando.

El chico se retrasó y se colocó junto a Emerald, ambos estaban varios metros por detrás de Hazel. Si ambos lo intentaban al mismo tiempo tal vez uno podría escapar sin ser atrapado. Emerald se preguntaba si el motivo para que Mercury no intentara escapar hasta ahora era porque no creía poder lograrlo si solo lo intentaba el, o si por que genuinamente se preocupaba por ella.

\- ¡Eh! ¿vas a seguir llorando todo el viaje? Esperaba más de Emerald, la gran maestra ladrona - 

El tono de burla de Mercury le hubiera frustrado antes, pero Emerald no tenía ni siquiera los ánimos para eso, sencillamente siguió caminando, esperando a que alguna de las bestias del Grimm alrededor de ellos se decidiera finalmente a atacarlos en lugar de amedrentarlos con su presencia.

\- ¡Vamos! Estoy seguro de que si lo intentamos los dos juntos podremos escapar, Hazel no ha descansado, si no fuera por su Semblanza seguramente se hubiera desmayado de la fatiga hace días y el Grimm no es rival para nosotros -

\- ¿Y qué haríamos luego? ¿eh, Mercury? ¿no has pensado en eso verdad? - La voz de Emerald era un murmullo, no por que intentara ocultar la conversación si no porque no encontraba en ella las fuerzas para gritarle a su tonto compañero- ¿Volver a ser ladrones? ¿Asesinos? ¿Dónde lo haríamos? No me extrañaría que nuestras caras estén en la lista de buscados de todos los reinos. Enfréntalo, Mercury, ya no hay vuelta atrás, no tenemos un lugar entre el mundo humano, es demasiado pequeño como para escondernos en él. Solo podemos esperar que ella nos perdone - La idea de esa mujer sintiendo misericordia le resultó tan retorcidamente graciosa que logró dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Mercury la miraba como si estuviera loca - Solo podemos esperar que nos dé un lugar en su mundo -

Cada rincón de los continentes está cubierto en Grimm, siempre ha sido así, sólo los reinos eran santuarios donde uno podía vivir protegidos de esos monstruos. Fuera de sus fronteras solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la muerte te encuentre. Todos saben esto, muy en el fondo todos los habitantes de Remnant lo saben, y la única manera de vivir en este mundo es aferrarse a una esperanza vacía, pero la última esperanza de Emerald había muerto hace una semana.

\- Esta bien, pretendamos que por una vez en la vida tienes razón, y ya que estamos en ello pretendamos que yo te voy a hacer caso. ¿Que se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Esperar y ver lo que ocurre? Lo siento, guapa, ese no es mi estilo y estoy bastante seguro de que tampoco es el tuyo -

\- No tengo un estilo, Mercury. No tengo una mierda. Ninguno de los dos tiene una mierda, lo mejor que podemos es aceptarlo y dejar que nos jodan los peces gordos, a lo mejor así no nos dolerá tanto cuando decidan hacerlo -

Mercury agarro a Emerald de la camisa y la obligo a que lo mirara, ella no se resistió y sencillamente le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

\- Escucha, maldita inútil depresiva. El hecho de que Cinder está muerta no significa que nosotros nos tengamos que ir con ella, hemos hecha cosas enormes. No fue el poder de un monstruo de fantasía, ni tampoco fue Cinder, fuimos nosotros los que lo hicieron pasar. Si pudimos destruir una de las academias, estoy seguro que podemos salir de esta -

Emerald se rio entre dientes, el rostro de Mercury se retorció por la rabia - No te sobrevalores, solo eres un asesino inválido y yo solo soy una rata que roba pan para sobrevivir. Si no hubiera sido por ella, nunca hubiéramos logrado nada -

\- Ella, fue la que nos buscó, ella es la que nos necesitaba. Nosotros, podemos hacerlo sin ella, nosotros somos importantes sin ella. Que le den por culo a la puta bruja loca de Cinder, ¡ELLA ES LA QUE NOS FALLO A NOSOTROS! -

Emerald le dio una cachetada a Mercury, el aura del chico le protegió, pero aun así la fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder.

\- ¡EH! Si tienen tanta energía para pelear, más les vale usarla en caminar - Gritó Hazel quien se había detenido al escuchar los gritos.

\- Si, tienes razón grandote - El chico le dio la espalda a Emerald - No debería malgastar mi tiempo en una tonta que en lo único que puede pensar es un lo mucho que lamente no haber podido follarse a su jefa -

Mercury continuó avanzando por delante de Hazel, el miro a Emerald quien se había quedado de pie con su respiración agitada y las lágrimas fluyendo como ríos por sus mejillas. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando dejando a Emerald atrás.

La chica cayó al suelo y lloro, lloro tanto como el primer día, o el segundo, lloro tanto como lo había hecho desde que vio a la rubia subir por el elevador de la bóveda de la academia Haven y ella comprendió lo que eso significaba. 

Por un momento, se permitió rendirse.

Entorno a ella, la oscuridad avanzaba, esos seres de pesadilla le rodeaban llenando el aire con el hedor a muerte. El deseo asesino era palpable en el aire, y su presencia era una silenciosa amenaza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, chiquilla? - Una voz rebosante de confianza acarició los oídos de Emerald

\- ¿Te vas a rendir tan pronto? Vaya, creí ver tanto potencial en ti. Estaba seguro que eras más que una simple ladronzuela ¿Acaso estaba equivocada? -

Emerald había levantado la mirada, frente a ella estaba Cinder… no, esa no era ella, solo un recuerdo de quien una vez fue.

Su rostro estaba completo, ambos ojos brillaban con el carisma de una líder natural, sus brazos estaban completos, posados en su cintura en esa pose tan arrogante que en ella resultaba encantadora.

\- No - Emerald se limpió las lágrimas y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - Nunca te equivocas, Cinder -

La pequeña de pelo cian se levantó y se acercó a la hermosa mujer frente a ella, quien respondió a ella abriendo los brazos, recibiéndola con una calidez desconocida para Emerald hasta antes de ser rescatada por ella. Cuando intento abrazarla, Cinder desapareció.

Emerald estaba apretando a sí misma, las lágrimas aun manchando su rostro. Un gruñido la hizo volver a la realidad.

Emerald, la ladrona, la sirvienta de Cinder, observó a las bestias con desinterés, con una arrogancia que hubiera hecho a su ama sentirse orgullosa.

Limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y siguió caminando hacia el castillo roto con el único objetivo de vengar a su maestra.

__________________

Las tierras en torno al castillo eran un baldío sin el menor rastro de vida, solo la muerte crecía en ella. Periódicamente bestias del Grimm, tan desarrolladas como si hubieran existido por décadas, surgen de charcos de brea. 

Sin embargo, por más poderosos que fueran estas bestias, no se podían comparar a los guardias del castillo.

Estos eran una clase especial de Grimm, uno que Emerald nunca había visto antes de venir a este lugar. Las bestias del Grimm suelen tener en su rostro una máscara de hueso, pero este Grimm no tenía ninguna parte de su cuerpo estaba esta marca característica. Al verlo, uno no podría evitar pensar en un caballero, el ser se encontraba vestido en una armadura negra con un escudo enorme y una espada a medida, su rostro era el de un cadáver y aunque la mayoría de su cuerpo era esquelético, todo en el emanaba un poder más allá del que los humanos o faunos podrían tener. Este Grimm parecía una materialización del dolor y el odio a todo lo que estuviera vivo.

Emerald se había congelado de terror la primera vez que vio uno, pero hoy en día era capaz de caminar junto a ellos sin prestarles mayor interés. A pesar de sentir que en cualquier momento podría atacarle, ella sabía que estos seres le eran fieles a la dueña del castillo, y si los quisiera muertos, hace tiempo hubieran dado su último aliento. 

No, ellos morirían cuando ella lo decidiera. En este castillo patrullado por estas bestias, Emerald y Mercury ya no tenían escapatoria.

El chico de pelo gris estaba nervioso, alerta a cada movimiento, Hazel, su más silencioso acompañante, caminaba sin fijarse en aquellos seres, pero su expresión era tan tensa como la de Mercury. 

En estos momentos se dirigían a la sala de reuniones que se encontraba en uno de los niveles superiores. Por su camino recorrieron los largos pasillo de cada nivel que se dividían en rutas que Emerald desconocía totalmente, ella solo tenía permitido ir a la sala de reuniones y a un salón de entrenamientos. Incluso Cinder le había contado que nunca había estado en ningún otro de los lugares del castillo.

Sin embargo, Emerald era consciente de la magnitud del lugar en el que se encontraban, desde el exterior el tamaño de la construcción era masiva y una vez dentro Emerald no podía evitar la sensación de que era todavía mas grande. El pasillo que recorrían en este momento era masivo, como si hubiera sido hecho para un gigante, los muros tenían cuidadosos tallados de una calidad que Emerald jamás había conocido, cada pocos metros había esculturas de oro y otros materiales preciosos deslumbraban con la habilidad de los artesanos que las crearon. Incluso la alfombra sobre la cual caminaban deja en vergüenza a cualquier tela que ella hubiera visto antes de venir a este lugar.

Si alguien le preguntara a Emerald, este era un lugar digno de ser habitado por los dioses.

Sin embargo, para los observadores en el exterior, si bien su tamaño es imponente, probablemente pensarían en el castillo como ruinas, los residuos de una fortaleza después de una increíble batalla. Y en esto ella les daría la razón, más de una vez ella había visto extraños seres, algunos humanoides, otros cuya apariencia era más apropiada para alguna historia de fantasía, que se dedicaban con todo su esmero a reparar el castillo. 

Si bien los avances eran lentos, era innegable que poco a poco la edificación parecía recobrar su antigua gloria.

\- Dejen que yo hable -

La voz de Hazel la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ya habían llegado a su destino. 

Frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme puerta doble hecha con un metal negro completamente desconocido para Emerald, en el estaban tallados dos seres inhumanos. El de la derecha era un ser amorfo hecho de algún líquido pegajoso, el de la izquierda era una especie de golem con un aspecto femenino, pero demasiado corpulento para ser una mujer. Por más extraños e inhumanos que parecieran, Emerald no podía evitar pensar que había una belleza hipnotizante en ellos, ella sospechaba que esto se debía más al esfuerzo del artesano por embellecerlos que a la belleza natural de esos seres.

La puerta se abrió por sí sola, y frente a ellos se reveló el salón donde habían recibido sus últimas órdenes. En la larga mesa solo había dos personas sentadas, Tyrian Callows y Arthur Watts. 

Tyrian estaba sentado tan cerca cómo podía a la cabecera de la mesa, el lugar donde Salem se sentaba, aunque tal vez sería más apropiado decir que estaba tan cerca como se le permitía. Arthur, por otra parte, se encontraba tan lejos como podía de Tyrian.

Todos en la habitación les observaron, la expresión de Tyrian demostraba una emoción maniaca, la repugnante forma en la que jugaba con sus dedos recordaba a los de un niño impaciente por recibir un nuevo juguete. Arthur, sencillamente les dedico un vistazo, normalmente hubiera saludado a Hazel con un movimiento de cabeza, pero no parecía querer ser relacionado con unos fracasados como ellos.

\- Han regresado -

La voz venía del fondo del cuarto, Ella estaba observando un gigantesco altar en el cual centenares de velas estaban ardiendo, sus llamas cambiaban de color con una belleza que solo podía ser descrita como mágica.

\- No soy alguien que incumple con su deber - Dijo simplemente el enorme hombre, Emerald podía ver temblar sus manos.

\- No, no lo eres - Ella no se daba la vuelta, sencillamente se dedicó a remplazar una de las velas que se habían consumido por una nueva. - ¿Y ustedes? - 

El primero en hablar fue Mercury, parecía ansioso por hallar una manera de salir de esta situación. - Nuestra lealtad se encuentra con usted, mi señora -

\- ¿Señora? Qué clase de banal título humano es ese para una diosa como nuestra ama. Chico, a menos de que quieras unos brazos a juego con tus piernas, más te vale intentarlo mejor - Había desprecio en cada palabra y la risita de Tyrian solo las hacía sentir más retorcidas, sus ojos maniacos les miraban fijamente mientras se relamía los labios.

\- Silencio, Tyrian - La voz era calmada, y de alguna forma incluso más aterradora que un grito lleno de furia, el Fauno sencillamente agacho la cabeza en entendimiento.

\- Si esperas servirme, deberías dejar de insultarme con tus engaños infantiles. Sé muy bien que vuestra lealtad siempre estuvo con Cinder y no conmigo - Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ellos, no era posible escuchar sus pasos, solo el sonido de la tela siendo arrastrada.

Mercury y Hazel estaban sudando mientras la seguían con la mirada. Emerald sencillamente observaba el asiento que había ocupado Cinder.

Junto a Hazel, Salem era bastante baja, quizás solo un poco más alta que Emerald, pero su presencia parecía eclipsar toda la sala. A medida que se acercaba a ellos la luz en el mundo parecía apagarse y su corazón empezaba a latir a toda velocidad, incluso Emerald se vio forzada a mirarla, todos sus instintos le advertían del peligro inminente.

Ella parecía feliz, su delicada sonrisa estaba tallada en su rostro color marfil. - y ¿tu? - Su delicada voz parecía hacer temblar el mundo.

Emerald parpadeo, una ilusión de Cinder le dedicó una de sus confiadas sonrisas desde el asiento que había ocupado hace mucho tiempo, parecía decir “tu puedes hacerlo”

\- ¿Había algo más que pudiéramos hacer? Este es su mundo, escapar y morir son prácticamente la misma cosa -

Tyrian se retorcía en su asiento, parecía estar mordiendo su lengua para contenerse. Arthur sencillamente se llevó la mano al rostro como si estuviera frustrado con la estupidez de la juventud. Los dos hombres a su lado, sencillamente le miraban con una expresión entre la incredulidad y el enojo.

\- Oh, entonces consideraron el escapar - Ella pregunto con lo que parecía inocente curiosidad.

\- ¡NO! Claro que no consideramos tal cosa, su majestad. Por favor, no le haga caso a Emerald, ella no ha sido ella misma desde… desde lo que pasó en la academia - La voz de Mercury estaba llena de desesperación, y Emerald se preguntó si su duda era por no querer llamar fracaso a su misión o por no querer mencionar la muerte de Cinder.

\- No, esa no es una opción para mí. Lo sabe usted bien, su majestad - Dijo Hazel en un tono formal, sus manos temblaban, pero su voz era firme.

Ella miro a Emerald, la chica intento sostenerle la mirada, pero le era imposible mirar a esos hoyos negros sin sentir que sería devorada, por lo que sus ojos volvieron al asiento de Cinder.

\- No, no quiero escapar -

\- Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres? - 

\- Venganza - El odio en su corazón se arremolinaba ardiendo salvaje en su pecho, esto era lo que le había mantenido en pie todo este tiempo, por un momento fue capaz de mirar a los ojos a Salem.

\- Mmmh - Ella se dio la vuelta y avanzó de vuelta a su asiento en la cabeza de la mesa, Tyrian había corrido a mover su asiento para que ella pudiera sentarse, sus movimientos eran los de un perro en presencia de su amo.

\- ¿Que paso con el muchacho Adam? - El tono de su voz era casual, Ella probablemente ya sabía sobre Adam, nada podía escapársele con los miles de ojos que tenía a lo largo del mundo.

\- Se separó de nosotros durante el escape de la academia -

\- Ya veo, ¿Arthur? -

El hombre del bigote se levantó y agacho su cabeza, sus ademanes eran inusualmente formales, era evidente que se encontraba nervioso - Si, mi reina. Ya he dado la orden para detener las fábricas de armas, así como los últimos viajes de suministros a las bases del Colmillo Blanco. Sin embargo, ya que la mayoría de nuestras fábricas están siendo custodiadas por ellos dudo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que se rebelen y las tomen bajo su control -

\- Enviare algunas de mis fuerzas para que apoyen a tus máquinas. Eliminen a los guardias, luego llenen los trenes con lo que quede de ellos y envíenlos a las bases del Colmillo Blanco. ¡Ah! y asegúrense de dejar vivos a los faunos en las fábricas, en el futuro puede que necesitemos su mano de obra -

\- Así se hará, mi reina -

Los ojos de ella volvieron a centrarse en ellos tres, sus dedos golpeaban la mesa una y otra vez, como si estuviera considerando qué hacer con ellos. Los segundos se extendían en minutos y Emerald sentía que sería aplastada por la presión de su mirada, hasta que finalmente se rompió el silencio.

\- Tyrian -

El hombre dio un brinco de emoción en su silla al escuchar su nombre.

\- En las aguas entre Menagerie y Mistral, ha ocurrido algo que llamo mi atención. Esperaba hundir sin problemas la nave de los Faunos que arruinaron nuestro ataque, pero alguien parece estar interfiriendo. Ya he enviado a los Grimm más antiguos que tenemos, pero aun así espero que puedas viajar a Menagerie y verificar si hay algo extraño en la ciudad -

\- ¿Quieres que los mate, mi reina? - La emoción en la voz del Fauno era repugnante, pero a Salem parecía no importarle.

\- No, por ahora no. Solo quiero que tú y nuestros asociados - La pálida mano señalo a donde se encontraba Emerald y el resto. - recolecten información y me reporten lo que encuentren -

\- Ohohoho, sí. No se preocupe mi ama, me asegurare de mantener mi ojo bien abierto - Tyrian les miro fijamente a los tres, la amenaza era evidente, si ellos fallaban en su misión, Tyrian se encargaría de ellos.

\- Mi reina, disculpe mi insolencia, pero ¿realmente está bien dejar a los tres incompetentes que le han fallado antes ir juntos en una misión? -

El sonido de un motor empezó a escucharse, Tyrian estaba de pie en su silla y detrás de él una cola mecánica se alzaba con el inconfundible brillo del dust en su punta. El Fauno se veía como una bestia lista para atacar.

\- ¿De verdad quieres ser el primero en el que pruebe mi nuevo juguete? Que considerado eres, primero me das una nueva cola y luego te ofreces como sujeto de pruebas - la voz de Tyrian estaba marcada por la burla, pero la furia ardía en sus ojos.

Ella dio un golpe en la mesa y Tyrian cayó en su asiento como si fuera un niño al que habían regañado.

\- Arthur, aunque valoro tu intelecto, no permitiré que cuestiones mis decisiones -

\- Ah, perdón, mi reina. No pretendía ofenderla, es sencillamente que creo que mis robots podrían hacer un mejor trabajo que cualquiera de los presentes. No, como el único miembro de nuestro grupo que no le ha fallado hasta ahora, le doy mi palabra que llevare a cabo esta misión sin el menor de los errores -

\- Tus máquinas están hechas para el campo de batalla, no para infiltrarse en una ciudad, esta misión requiere tacto y calma. Además, te recomendaría que no te regocijes en tu invicto servicio. Hasta ahora siempre has estado trabajando lejos de la primera línea, y todos los que me han fallado, lo han hecho por el mismo error que tu pareces estar cometiendo. Solo un tonto se deja cegar por el orgullo -

\- Disculpe mi incompetencia, mi reina. Tiene usted la razón -

\- Bien, ahora, espero que ustedes no malinterpreten mi decisión. Hazel, conozco tu fuerza y se de tus capacidades, fue un fallo mío el no prever la posibilidad de que Ozpin se hubiera reunido con los suyos, pero ser consumido por la ira es un fallo que solo te pertenece a ti. Soluciónalo o te devolveré al cementerio en el que te encontré - El hombre junto a Emerald llevó su mano a la parte de atrás de su nuca, su rostro mostraba un deje de temor, luego se arrodillo.

\- Eso no será necesario. Me asegurare de que la próxima vez mis emociones no se interpongan en mi objetivo -

Ella asintió y luego miro a Emerald y Mercury - Sé que toda vuestra lealtad a mi causa murió con Cinder. Está bien, no necesito la lealtad de un par de ratas como ustedes - Ninguno de los dos se inmuto, esa era una simple verdad a la cual se habían acostumbrados - pero es el hecho de que conocéis vuestro lugar lo que os hace valiosos, confió en que en el futuro no cometeréis el mismo error que Cinder. Demostradme vuestras capacidades y yo os daré el poder para cumplir vuestros -

El sonido de un celular lleno la sala, Salem observo con molestia buscando la causa de la interrupción, Tyrian negó asustado y luego sus ojos se dirigieron a Arthur quien estaba tratando desesperadamente de apagar su teléfono.

\- Lo, lo siento, mi reina. Mis subordinados sabían que hoy no debían interrumpirme - El hombre sonreía detrás de su bigote, pero su terror era evidente. Desde el otro lado de la mesa se escuchaba una risilla entre dientes proveniente de Tyrian.

Cuando el sonido al fin se detuvo y Arthur ofreció una nueva disculpa, Salem continuó hablando - Bueno, como estaba diciendo. Siempre que… ah ¿podrías contestar de una vez? -

\- Si, perdón. Es la línea de emergencias y no puedo apagarla -

El hombre se levantó y se alejó a una esquina de la sala, todos los presentes le observaron alejarse, Salem con un deje de molestias y Tyrian retorciéndose de la risa.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con traición? Cállate, maldito inútil y explícate bien -

Todos en la sala prestaron toda su atención a Arthur quien después de unos momentos se dios la vuelta.

\- Mi reina, parece que nuestras fábricas y reservas de dust están siendo atacadas - El pánico estaba invadiendo a Arthur. 

\- Bueno, era de esperarse. Tengo que reconocer que el muchacho Adam es bastante efectivo a la hora de traicionar a sus aliados - Por su parte, Salem parecía desechar la noticia como un inconveniente menor.

\- No, mi señora. Los miembros del Colmillo Blanco no son los que se rebelaron, al parecer es el Grimm los que están atacando nuestras fábricas -

\- ¿¡Que!? No seas ridículo, el Grimm no atacara nuestras fábricas siempre que estén los artefactos que te ayude a diseñar - Esta era la primera vez que Emerald veía a Salem genuinamente sorprendida por algo.

\- Si, lo sé. Disculpe - Él se dio la vuelta y empezó a gritar por su teléfono una vez más - ¿A qué diablos te refieres con el Grimm? ¡Ellos no nos atacaron gracias a los anuladores de emociones que hay alrededor de las fábricas! -

Solo un murmullo ininteligible desde el teléfono de Watts quebraba el silencio en la sala, el hombre se dio la vuelta una vez más, parecía haberse puesto pálido.

\- Mi reina, al parecer mis subordinados no saben cómo mas llamar a las fuerzas que nos están atacando. Parece ser un ataque organizado por un ejército de… bueno, esqueletos - Todos se miraron confundidos entre sí, solo Salem mantiene una expresión de entendimiento - Al parecer, son un ejército de una facción desconocida. Se hacen llamar el Reino Hechicero -

Tyrian empezó a reír, e incluso Emerald sintió que ese nombre era algún tipo de broma ridícula. Solo Salem parecía haberse hundido en una profunda reflexión.

\- Oh, parece que tus subordinados son tan incompetentes como los de Cinder ¿eh, Arthur? Deberían dejar de leer tantos cuentos para niños - Tyrian se retorcía de la risa en su asiento.

Repentinamente, la expresión de Salem cambio por una de alarma y casi se podría decir pánico - [Fray] - Escucho decir a la ama del Grimm, que ahora se alzaba varios metros en el aire - [Magic Shield] - un aura de luz verde la rodeo

En el instante siguiente toda la sala se encontró llena de humo, Emerald había volado varios metros por el aire y se había golpeado contra uno de los pilares en la sala, toda su aura se había agotado y ahora se encontraba tosiendo sangre en el suelo. Junto a ella escuchaba a Mercury maldecir, y a varias personas toser.

\- En el nombre de su Majestad el Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown - El humo se empezó a disipar revelando una roca de proporciones colosales que había atravesado el muro, debajo de ella estaba el cuerpo de Tyrian aplastado desde la cintura hacia abajo, su rostro congelado en una última carcajada mientras todo rastro de vida abandonaba sus ojos. - Yo, Albedo Supervisora de los Guardianes de piso de la Gran tumba de Nazarick - Varias figuras humanoides estaban de pie sobre la roca, una de ellas era una especie de insecto gigante con cuatro brazos, cada uno de ellos sosteniendo un arma que emanaba un poder más allá de lo que un simple mortal podría comprender. Junto a él se encontraba una mujer, más pequeña en comparación, vestida con una armadura roja y una enorme lanza en sus manos, su bello rostro portaba una sonrisa ansiosa por la batalla. Finalmente, en el lugar donde provenía la voz, estaba un guerrero en una armadura negra que le cubría por completo, en su mano derecha llevaba una enorme hacha de guerra y en su mano izquierda un escudo de una belleza que solo podía ser descrita como divina, en su cintura había unas alas negras y su casco estaba decorado con dos cuernos, solo su voz revelaba que realmente se trataba de una mujer. - Reclamamos esta base de hermandad y todos los tesoros en ella para la gloria de Ainz Oal Gown -

\- [Greater Teleportation] - La voz de Salem llegó llena de desesperación a los oídos de Emerald, cuando ella observó en su dirección vio el cuerpo de Salem parcialmente desaparecido, con una expresión de odio absoluto en su rostro parecía estar atrapado, luchan por escapar de unas ataduras invisibles.

La mujer en la armadura roja avanzó como el rayo hasta donde se encontraba la semi desaparecida Salem y de un golpe la traje devuelta a la realidad. La ama del Grimm cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre.

\- Ríndanse o mueran - Sentenció Albedo con orgullo.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Eh -

\- Mmmh -

\- ¡Eh!, Beneharo - La capitana movía los hombros del joven mago para despertarlo, pero estaba durmiendo tan a gusto que la única respuesta fue un hilo de saliva cayendo de su boca. 

“De verdad, hay un límite para cuan descuidado puede ser un aventurero” Normalmente serían los picaros y arqueros los encargados de montar guardia, pero que un aventurero adamantita tuviera el sueño tan pesado no podía ser bueno. Sin embargo, Idara se sentía culpable de despertar al chico, después de todo ella fue la que le dio la orden de ir a descansar, de no haberlo hecho probablemente seguiría en la cubierta vigilando al último Grimm que habían capturado.

Aun así, había prometido despertarlo si el Grimm volvía a desaparecer y ella no le gustaba romper sus promesas.

\- Beneharo, te tengo noticias. Venga, despierta - Idara empezó a darle ligeras palmadas en el rostro y el chico pareció finalmente reaccionar.

\- No, Sr. Rohrwind, los demás podrían despertar -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- No, no me toque ahí Sr. Rohrwind -

Idara estaba paralizada por la curiosidad y la vergüenza de andar escuchando algo así entre sueños, pero la oportunidad de saber un secreto de sus subordinados le pareció demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla de inmediato.

Sin embargo, cuando el chico empezó a chupar su dedo como si se trata de un… Una cachetada con un guante de adamantita es un método confiable para despertar a alguien. El mago voló por los aires, pero antes de chocar contra la pared su cuerpo fue rodeado por el característico brillo de la magia y logro detenerse lo suficiente para no estrellarse contra la pared de la habitación.

\- ¿Enemigod Dien dos ataga? - La mejilla de Beneharo estaba hinchada y la marca roja del guante estaba rodeada por algo de sangre, en las manos del chico se veían listas para el combate, la derecha tenía un resplandor santo y la izquierda parecía agarrar una bola de fuego listo para arrojarla. Esta era gracias al talento del chico el cual le permitía realizar dos hechizos al mismo tiempo.

Idara había tomado una de las hojas sobre la mesa y había empezado a limpiarse la saliva del dedo, con el asco aun en su rostro le respondió al chico - No es ningún ataque, solo te estaba despertando para avisarte de que el Grimm volvió a desaparecer -

\- ¿¡Güe!? ¿Güe gora ges? ¡Gegesito ir a gomgrobar la goha! - El brillo mágico rodeando al chico desapareció y cayó al suelo, probablemente había usado un hechizo de volar por reflejo al ser despertado por un ataque, pero ahora que no veía amenaza alguna y la oportunidad de investigar las nuevas criaturas se presentaba ante él parecía no tener tiempo para nada mas, ni siquiera quejarse de su adolorida mejilla.

\- No te precipites, muerde almohadas - Idara agarro al chico por la túnica y de un tirón lo mandó de nuevo a sentarse como si estuviera arrojando una simple almohada. - El Grimm desapareció hace dos horas, lo hizo en el momento que predijiste, pero pensé que necesitabas algo más que cuatro horas de sueño y yo necesitaba tiempo para preparar el reporte para el Gremio -

\- ¡Ghos oh ghas! - La emoción, y la herida, era tal que el chico empezaba arrojar saliva con cada palabra haciendo que Idara diera un paso hacia atrás para evitarla.

\- Primero cúrate, no puedo tener una conversación seria contigo de esta manera - 

El chico pareció percatarse en ese momento del dolor en su mejilla y con un gemido de dolor coloco su mano en su rostro, pero inmediatamente un resplandor lo cubrió y la herida desapareció.

\- Entonces no fue un sueño ¿Por qué me golpeo? - Beneharo se veía genuinamente ofendido, Idara se puso igualmente enojada y acercándole el dedo al rostro le respondió.

\- ¿Por qué andas chupando los dedos de la gente como si fuera la polla de tu Líder de equipo? - 

Lo directo de las palabras de Idara tomaron por sorpresa al chico quien prontamente empezó a mirar a otro lado y a sonrojarse sin hallar palabras con las que responder.

\- Olvídalo, tampoco debí escucharte hablar en sueños. Solo pongámonos a trabajar -

Idara arrojó sobre la mesa en la que había estado durmiendo el chico un montón de documentos con fotografías pegadas en ellos, cada una de las fotos eran de algunos de los Guardias de Menagerie y el grupo de guerreros de elite llamados cazadores que acompañaban al resto de Faunos, debajo de las fotografías estaban escritas sus razas, habilidades y hechizos, si bien todas estaban escritas en una lengua desconocida para Idara incluso para ella era evidente que las descripciones eran inusualmente cortas.

\- ¡Oh! Logro convencer al equipo CFVY de tomarse las fotografías -

\- Si, Fox seguía igual de desconfiado, pero cuando le asegure a Coco que hablaría con el gremio para obtener el permiso de entrenarlos, ella misma se encargó de convencer a Fox -

\- ¿De verdad cree que le darán el permiso? - La incredulidad era evidente en el rostro de Beneharo.

\- Puff, para nada. Después de su respuesta a nuestro reporte sobre la inexistencia de magia o artes marciales en Remnant dudo que me permitan enseñar ni lo mas básico - 

El encontrar una tierra donde la magia no era más que una fantasía era algo nunca oído antes en la historia del Reino Hechicero, y representaba un elemento muy relevante a nivel político y militar, después de todo si las hordas de no muertos de su majestad marchaban hacia Remnant con la intención de conquistarla la ventaja de usar armas nunca antes vista por sus enemigos como la magia les permita establecer su dominación con gran facilidad. Debido a esto, Idara había recibido órdenes de mantener al mínimo la filtración de información sobre sus métodos de lucha y la forma de vida en el Reino Hechicero ya que esta se encontraba tan íntimamente ligada a la magia. 

Esto era algo que Idara comprendía y aun que le parecía difícil evitar filtraciones, especialmente cuando habían pasado 3 días en alta mar defendiendo a la nave de Menagerie de un constante ataque del Grimm, para un aventurero es natural el buscar mantener sus habilidades en secreto para poder la ventaja de la sorpresa en el campo de batalla.

Sin embargo, fue la otra parte de sus órdenes lo que la había molestado un poco. El gremio esperaba que pudieran recolectar toda la información posible con respecto a la tecnología y estilos de pelea que usaban en Remnant. 

“Básicamente quieren que hagamos espionaje para su majestad” Idara era lo suficientemente inteligente como para censurar sus palabras, siendo una Custodios no se podía arriesgar a decir algo que implicara rebeldía. Aun así, ella no disfrutaba de la idea de hacer el trabajo del gobierno, parte de lo que amaba de ser una aventurera era que, aun cuando trabajaban para su majestad, ellos no podían ser usados en la guerra. Así es como lo establecía la El Manuscrito de los Aventureros, un acuerdo entre el Rey Hechicero y el primer líder del gremio de aventureros del Reino Hechicero Plutón Ainzach quien había velado por asegurar la libertad de las futuras generaciones de aventureros.

Lastimosamente, aun cuando Ainzach había velado por establecer todos los derechos y libertades de las cuales disfrutaban los aventureros hoy en día, el líder de gremio no había considerado los vacíos legales inherentes a los deberes que tenían. Por ejemplo, ya que el trabajo por el cual existían los aventureros era el de descubrir el mundo y revelar lo desconocido, era difícil determinar cuándo su deber por conocer el mundo terminaba y cuando empezaban a ser simples ratas infiltrándose en las tierras de otros reinos para descubrir sus secretos. 

Normalmente ella no tendría que preocuparse en ello, cuando estaba en Jinetes de la Montaña era su líder quien tenía que preocuparse por estas cosas, ella solo debía protegerlos a todos… pero incluso en ello había fallado.

Idara sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho, pero trato de apartarlo junto a sus dudas. Ella tenía sus órdenes y solo debía cumplirlas. “Siempre que sigas las órdenes de Ainz-sama nadie podrá llamarte traidora” Las palabras de su querida Nana resonaron en su cabeza, la memoria de su dulce voz y su cálida sonrisa le calmaron, casi podía ver a la bella mujer en su uniforme metálico de sirvienta frotando su cabeza.

\- ¿Capitana? -

Idara volvió a la realidad y empezó a limpiar su garganta para aparentar que nada había ocurrido - Ejem, bueno, como decía. Dudo que me den el permiso, pero solo le prometí que haría la solicitud y le advertí que si quería ser entrenada lo mejor que podría hacer era ir al Reino Hechicero y jurarle lealtad a su majestad -

\- Una sabia elección, ¿Se veían interesados? -

\- No realmente, parece que en Remnant la idea de jurarle lealtad a un rey es algo anticuado, aparentemente sus “Reinos” solo lo son en nombre, su forma de gobierno es más parecida a la del consejo de dragones en el estado de Argland -

\- Oh... ¿Entonces si hay dragones en Remnant? -

\- Bueno… los reinos son de humanos y faunos, pero parece que en los últimos meses se ha visto un dragón de Grimm, aunque parece que está muerto o petrificado, nadie está seguro y están demasiado asustados como para averiguarlo. Todo está en el reporte que te di - 

El chico empezó a ojear las hojas del reporte de Idara, se supone que ese reporte solo debía ser leído por su contacto en el Gremio de Aventureros, pero ya que Beneharo también debía adjuntar su propio reporte debido a las investigaciones, y le había ayudado a Idara a hacer correcciones, ella no se molestó en censurar sus acciones. 

Mientras el chico leía, ella dejo el identificador sobre la mesa, esta última semana lo habían usado tanto que incluso Idara había aprendido a utilizarlo.

\- ¿Lord Belladonna no ha aprobado todavía la venta del dust? - El chico había llegado a la parte del reporte donde se hablaba de las acciones que Idara pensaba tomar de ahora en adelante

\- No, voy a ir a hablar con el sobre eso ahora mismo -

\- Ya veo, haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Ya es suficientemente malo que no podamos enviarles especímenes del Grimm para ser investigados, al menos espero que podamos enviarle las suficientes muestras de esos cristales. Pueden ser el mayor descubrimiento en la historia de la magia -

Idara estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero la curiosidad le hizo darse la vuelta - ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Mmm? Oh, bueno. Lo que pasa es que nunca había visto nada como esto - Beneharo dejo a un lado el reporte de Idara y saco de un cajón un cristal de Dust que el equipo CFVY le había regalado - Al utilizar magia de detección puedo ver mana en su interior, no es mucho, pero jamás había visto un objeto… no, nunca había visto una muestra de mana tan pura - 

\- Bueno, eso suena interesante. Me asegurare de conseguir más cristales para que juegues - Idara le sonrió al chico en tono bromista - Bueno, asegúrate de enviar el informe apenas termines de agregar los resultados de tus pruebas -

\- Como ordene, capitana -

Sin más que decir, Idara salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cubierta, se encontraba en el primer nivel de la nave, el más cercano a la cubierta, el techo estaba cubierto con cuero para evitar que el agua de lluvia se colara por los agujeros en la cubierta. Viajar en una nave fantasma es increíblemente beneficioso ya que nunca tienes que detenerte y ni siquiera necesitas una tripulación que sepa navegar entre muchos otros beneficios, pero una de las cosas malas que tenía era que estaba llena de huecos imposibles de arreglar, la madera solo se podría a los pocos minutos hasta desaparecer, por lo que este era el único método viable para controlar un poco las goteras. 

Los miembros de la tripulación se hacían a un lado cuando Idara pasaba, a ella no le gustaba mucho el ser tratada de forma especial, y podía ver en el rostro de los aventureros que a ellos les gustaba aún menos.

“Ah… creí que después de arriesgar juntos nuestras vidas empezarían a verme como otra aventurera más”

Después de encontrarse con el barco de los faunos y llegar al acuerdo de viajar juntos haciendo de guarda espaldas, casi inmediatamente empezaron a necesitar de sus servicios.

Hordas del Grimm habían aparecido una detrás de otra, al principio eran tan débiles como él Sea Feilong, pero poco a poco las hordas de enemigos se hacían as y más fuertes hasta el punto que se hizo necesario el apoyo de los guardias de Menagerie y el equipo CFVY; aunque en retrospectiva su ayuda era como arrojar un vaso de agua a un incendio forestal. Después de tres días de constantes lucha Idara empezó a preocuparse de que sus reservas de pociones desaparecieran, sus magos apenas tenían tiempo para recuperar su mana. Idara entendió entonces que lo aterrador del Grimm no era su fuerza, si no sus números.

El tercer día fue el peor, poco antes del atardecer, el mundo fue prematuramente sumido en la oscuridad cuando bestias colosales les rodearon ocultando la luz del sol con sus cuerpos, seres cuya sola presencia hacía temblar a Idara volaron sobre los barcos como enviados de la muerte. Tal era el poder de esos seres, que solo podía compararlos con los sirvientes de su majestad que la habían salvado de morir una segunda vez hace un año.  
Sin embargo, sin motivo aparente, las bestias del Grimm se marcharon antes de destruirlos como si tuvieran mejores cosas que hacer.

Idara apretó su puño ante el recuerdo de su impotencia, pero la frustración era tan grande que solo cuando golpeó repetidas veces una pared cercana logró calmarse lo suficiente para seguir caminando. 

“¿Cómo culparlos por despreciarme? Les falle”

Si bien antes ella creí que sus subordinados la odiaban simplemente por su familia, ahora ella les había dado pruebas de su incompetencia. 

Una de las tareas de un líder de equipo, quizás la más importante, es determinar cuándo es necesario activar el amuleto del Gremio. Este era un objeto mágico que teletransporta a todos los que usaran un amuleto ligado con el principal a uno de los hospitales de emergencia del gremio de aventureros, esto era tan fácil como oprimir un botón, pero Idara en su temor no había sido capaz ni siquiera de hacer eso.

Arrastrando los pies Idara avanzo hasta llegar a la cubierta, en ella estaba el equipo de Sir Robert montando guardia, los otros grupos estaban dentro del barco descansando. 

El enano estaba hablando con algunos de sus miembros, cuando vio a Idara asintió con la cabeza a manera de saludo, ella respondió de la misma forma y se acercó al tablón que daba al puerto de Menagerie, la neblina se había reducido al mínimo y podía ver la ciudad brillar con cientos de lámparas resplandeciendo como luciérnagas en la noche.

Sus ojos bajaron al puerto, varios guardas de Menagerie estaban haciendo guardia, una gran parte del puerto se había bloqueado y solo los miembros de la tripulación de Idara podían pasar libremente. 

Ellos no tenían prohibido su acceso a Kuo Kuhana, la ciudad en la que se encontraban, pero cada vez que salían a la ciudad un grupo de guardias les acompañaban. Aparentemente había un grupo de rebeldes que podrían intentar iniciar un conflicto entre ellos y los guardias estaban ahí para evitarlo.

Idara estaba segura que la mayoría de miembros en su tripulación estaría mas que feliz de ejecutar a un montón de terroristas y traidores, pero los guardias probablemente estaban ahí más que nada para proteger a los residentes de ellos que, al contrario. 

Ella no culpaba a Ghira por tomar esta decisión, un rey que no protegía a su pueblo no merecía ser llamado rey.

\- ¿Va a salir, Capitana? - La grave voz del enano le llego desde su lado

\- Sí, tengo que reunirme con Ghira y pedir permiso para explorar la isla. Al parecer solo una quinta parte de ella es habitable debido a la presencia de monstruos -  
\- ¿Tan pronto quiere ponernos a trabajar? No creí que fuera una líder tan despiadada - Las sinceras carcajadas del enano le permitieron relajarse, sus palabras solo eran una broma que logro robarle una sonrisa.

\- Ya ha pasado una semana desde entonces, estoy seguro de que todos los equipos no pueden esperar para volver a zarpar -

\- No puedo negarlo, mis chicos y yo somos pequeños, pero incluso nosotros nos sentimos claustrofóbicos después de pasar tanto tiempo en este barco -

\- Me gustaría permitir mayor libertad a todos, pero si empiezan a beber y tener fiestas en los bares de la ciudad alguien podría terminar hablando más de lo debido - Idara intentaba hablar con normalidad, pero la culpa se filtraba en sus palabras, ella también deseaba estar ahí fuera en esas montañas que podía ver a lo lejos.

\- Ah, no se preocupe. Si un enano como yo puede aguantar un tiempo sin vino, más les vale a todos en este barco soportar incluso mejor la abstinencia - Sir Robert rompió en carcajadas, el enano normalmente se comportaba con una sobria formalidad, pero desde que Idara le había buscado por consejo se había mostrado mucho más cálido con ella. Lo sentía como un hermano mayor, lo cual tenía sentido ya que le doblaba en edad.

\- ¿Algún consejo para mi reunión con Ghira? -

Ante la pregunta el enano empezó a toser, como si intentara borrar el ambiente tranquilo que había creado con su risa e inmediatamente adopto un tono serio y digno de su posición. - Ehem… bueno, si bien esto puede parecer inadecuado de mi parte, le daré el mejor consejo que un líder puede dar a otro, y algo que solo la experiencia puede enseñarte. Cuando se trata de política, sencillamente no te metas en ellos -

Idara levanto sus cejas en evidente sorpresa, no solo por el consejo que la llamaba a ignorar sus deberes como líder de la expedición si no al hecho de que Sir Robert lo había dicho con toda sinceridad.

Después de unos momentos de incredulidad, la expresión de Idara paso a ser una de desconfianza “¿Acaso me quiere hacer cometer un error?” Si bien algunos podrían llamarla paranoica, a lo largo de su vida demasiadas personas habían buscado ganarse su confianza solo para traicionarla, las únicas personas en las que confiaba ciegamente estaban muertas.

\- No esperaba tal consejo de usted, Sir Robert. ¿Puedo saber sus razones? -

El enano no pareció sorprenderse ante la frialdad en las palabras de Idara, en su lugar sencillamente se empezó a frotar la barba y a mirar la ciudad - Nosotros los aventureros estamos hechos para encontrar tesoros, en cualquiera de las formas que estos puedan tomar. Oro, conocimiento, poder, algunas veces el mayor tesoro de todos son las personas que encontramos - La voz del enano se volvió tan sombría como su expresión e Idara supo que aun cuando los diminutos ojos del hombre estaban sobre la ciudad su mirada yacía en algún lugar muy lejano en el pasado - pero todos los tesoros que encontramos no son nuestros, si no de su majestad. ‘Así es como ha sido siempre, así es como siempre será y así es como debe ser’ -

Idara reconoció la frase que el enano estaba citando, todos los niños en los orfanatos, no, todos los niños en el Reino Hechicero crecían aprendiendo del libro que contenían estas palabras. - ‘porque lo único eterno en este mundo es la justicia, y su majestad es justicia’ - el final del evangelio salió de sus labios con la naturalidad de alguien que ha repartido la misma frase hasta que sea grabado a fuego en su mente.

Ambos guardaron silencio observando la ciudad, la pregunta para ellos no era si este pueblo se convertiría en sus compatriotas, sino a cuantos su majestad les permitiría ese honor. Las historias de la distante batalla de las planicies de Katze, la purga de las colonias de hombres hormiga y la rebelión de los paganos vinieron a su mente. ¿Cuántas vidas podrían haberse salvado si tan solo alguien hubiera logrado llevar la gloria de su majestad al corazón de aquellos tontos que se le enfrentaron?

\- Tan solo espera a que lleguen los diplomáticos de su majestad. Ya se han tardado más de lo normal en venir, pero dudo que se demoren en confirmar el día de su visita -

\- Agradezco su consejo, Sir Robert. Pero no soy alguien que deje a otros su trabajo - Idara bajo por la plataforma, los guardias entorno a ella le dirigieron un respetuoso saludo, era algo extraño por que se llevaban la mano a la frente, en el reino hechicero agacharse o llevar la mano al corazón. Idara encontraba estas diferencias divertidas y no pudo evitar regresarles el mismo saludo.

Después de decirles su intención de dirigirse a la casa de Ghira, dos de los guardias le escoltaron por la ciudad.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mansión siempre le había parecido demasiado grande a Ghira, en un principio las habitaciones habían sido pensadas como lujosos dormitorios, pero cuando fue nombrado Jefe de Menagerie en las transformo todas en oficinas. Donde antes hubo lujosas camas ahora había varios escritorios donde los diferentes ministros de Kuo Kuana y demás oficiales trabajaban por el bien de los faunos de la isla, a tan solo unas habitaciones de su oficina se encontraba una habitación que una vez había pertenecido a Corsac y Fenneck.

Incluso después de dos meses del ataque todavía le era difícil creer que alguien a quien saludaba casi todas las mañanas hubiera intentado asesinar a su familia.

\- ¿Cómo espera que le apoyemos en algo así? Ya fue suficiente el mantener el silencio mientras llevaba a cabo una empresa tan ridícula, ¿ahora espera que sedamos nuestras reservas de dust a un montón de desconocidos? - Un fuerte golpe retumbo en la mesa, de no haber estado hecha de roble probablemente se hubiera roto bajo la fuerza del líder de los barrios del norte - Empiezo a cuestionar severamente su fidelidad hacia los faunos -  
\- No seas ridículo, anciano - Una voz joven respondió rápidamente a las acusaciones, pertenecía al líder de los barrios de las montañas - La incompetencia no es sinónimo de traición, aun cuando sea igual de preocupante. Uno imaginaria que con todos los años y errores que llevas acuestas habrías aprendido a discernir entre ellos - 

El líder del norte apretó sus puños, gotas de sangre mancharon la mesa, las garras de oso que había en sus manos siempre estaban listas para la batalla, así como él siempre estaba dispuesto a saltar a un conflicto. El joven líder de las montañas no se quedaba atrás, pero su reacción tenía la característica elegancia del anima del cual tomaba características, las largas plumas en su espalda se extendieron, brillando con cientos de colores, en un impresionante espectáculo.

\- Ya ha anochecido, ¿cómo es posible que no se cansen de pelear? - Las frías palabras atravesaron a todos los presentes en la habitación, Ghira no pudo evitar tragar saliva cuando su mirada se encontró con las perlas negras de la líder de los barrios marítimos, su boca normalmente era una fina línea que atravesaba todo su rostro, pero ahora que la rabia dominaba su expresión una hilera desigual de dientes afilados como dagas brillaban.

Se escuchó un *crack* después de que la líder marítima mordiera un trozo de madera quebrándolo a la mitad, ella tenía la costumbre de morder cosas cuando estaba inquieta y solía llevar consigo varas de madera las cuales troceaba. Junto a ella había una pequeña montaña de madera rota, en la cual escupió los restos que tenía en su boca.

\- Lo que nos está solicitando es bastante difícil de aceptar, Ghira. Sabe muy que el Colmillo Blanco era el encargado de la defensa de la isla, después de su ataque la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas militares desaparecieron con ellos en las montañas. El regalar nuestras escasas reservas de Dust nos dejara indefensos a un posible ataque del Grimm o de alguno de los reinos -

\- Por favor, todos nosotros sabemos que la probabilidad de eso es muy baja. Los reinos están demasiado preocupados protegiendo sus fronteras de las hordas del Grimm como para intentar hacer un movimiento contra nosotros, y el mismo Grimm jamás se ha acercado tanto a nuestras costas -

\- Usted mismo ha listado las razones por las cuales ir regalando Dust a una nación desconocida es una insensatez. Ahora que Vacuo y Vale se encuentran ocupadas es cuando Mistral y Atlas tienen la mejor oportunidad para tomar la isla sin oposición de nuestros reinos aliados. Estoy seguro de que Atlas ha acumulado una gran cantidad de dust con su bloqueo comercial, suficiente para protegerse sus fronteras e iniciar una ofensiva en otro lugar - Dijo el viejo oso terminando cada una de sus frases con un golpe que hizo todo sobre la mesa dar un salto, este era el motivo por el cual los otros tres líderes sostenían ellos mismo sus bebidas.

\- El menor de nuestros problemas son los humanos, ningún reino se atrevería a iniciar una segunda gran guerra. El problema son esas bestias que no se preocupan por acuerdos internacionales. El Grimm jamás había estado tan activo, ¡Usted mismo nos lo ha dicho! En un viaje entre Menagerie y Mistral a través de las rutas seguras rara vez ocurren ataques del Grimm. Ahora usted nos dice que fueron atacados por hordas del Grimm durante tres días sin parar y ¿¡Espera que después de eso regalemos nuestros suministros!? Hasta donde sabemos puede no ser solo el Grimm, la fauna de Menagerie podría volverse igual de hostil, ¡Necesitamos reforzar las defensas de los barrios de las montañas! - Aun cuando el joven líder de las montañas había bajado sus plumas, cada uno de sus movimientos estaba cargado de una elegancia que incluso el más racista de los humanos hubiera admitido era encantadora.

\- Comprendo sus preocupaciones, y sería tonto de mi parte ir en contra de las sabias palabras de mis líderes, pero todos sabemos que muy pocos de nuestros ciudadanos son soldados, aun cuando tuviéramos todo el dust en las minas de Atlas aun nos faltarían las armas y los soldados para utilizarlo. Por esto es que considero que nuestra mejor opción sería solicitar apoyo de esta nueva nación, no debemos ver el darles dust como un obsequio desinteresado, sino como una inversión a futuro - Sentenció Ghira en un tono reconciliador.

\- ¿Pocos soldados? Su programa de entrenamiento rápido parece haber dado frutos, o al menos eso parece de acuerdo a sus logros en Menagerie, ¿acaso no podríamos lograr lo mismo aquí? - La líder marítima movía una vara e madera entre sus dientes, como si se tratara de una chupeta.

\- Eso fue un caso aislado, teníamos una ventaja numérica y de inteligencia, dudo que esos logros se puedan replicar -

\- Déjeme hacer una simple pregunta - Ghira casi mueve sus ojos en frustración, ninguna de las preguntas que habían hecho hoy había sido simple o fácil, o nada remotamente parecido, si no fuera porque estaba demasiado cansado probablemente estaría tirando su pelo en frustración, pero en su lugar sencillamente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza diciéndole al líder del norte que continuara - ¿El Reino de Mistral aprobó alguna de las peticiones que le hicimos? -

Ghira trago saliva, hace dos meses cuando le había dicho a los diferentes líderes el plan de su hija de llevar una fuerza a Mistral para ayudar a proteger la academia, todos se habían rehusado rotundamente, solo había logrado convencerlos con el argumento de que después de proteger a Mistral de una calamidad como la ocurrida en Vale, el reino seguramente apoyaría la petición de Menagerie en el gran consejo y podrían obtener finalmente su propia Torre de comunicaciones y empujar una agenda internacional por la protección de los derechos de los faunos.

Nada de esto había ocurrido.

No solo no parecían dispuestos a darles su apoyo en el próximo gran consejo de los reinos, les habían echado como si fueran un montón de indeseables.

\- Bueno, en nuestras reuniones ellos se mostraron… agradecidos y seguramente consideraran la posibilidad de apoyar nuestro derecho a hacer la petición - El esfuerzo por hacer sonar la respuesta lo menos negativa posible hacia que le doliera la cabeza a Ghira.

\- Entonces no tenemos nada, ¡ha! Que sorpresa - La carcajada del líder del norte era una agria celebración por tener la razón, la expresión de los otros líderes era sombría, las pocas esperanzas que Ghira les había dado habían desaparecido. - ¿Que le hace pensar que este “Reino Hechicero” - la burla era evidente en el tono del hombre - será diferente? -

Los tres líderes le miraron, a excepción de Ghira y la líder marítima, ninguno de ellos había tenido contacto con los aventureros del reino hechicero, e incluso ella solo sabía que eran una extraña presencia que flotaba sobre el mar espantando a faunos y peces por igual.

Esto no se debía a que Ghira hubiera intentado ocultarlos, hace 5 días que habían llegado a Menagerie, pero casi de inmediato el grupo de aventureros volvieron a zarpar y hace dos días habían regresado. Aun cuando Ghira había cuestionado a Idara con respecto a sus viajes por el mar ella simplemente le había respondido que estaba haciendo su trabajo y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, cuando el vio el enorme Grimm que tenían amarrado en la cubierta de su nave, Ghira no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Para evitar que alguno de los ciudadanos fuera a resultar herido había ordenado que una zona del puerto fuera aislada para el uso de los aventureros, a su vez, aunque no le gustaba el ser tan irrespetuoso con sus salvadores, les pidió que aceptaran la escolta de los guardias de la isla. Esperaba que en el caso de que los aventureros fueran atacados por el colmillo blanco, al ver que los guardias luchaban a su lado, esto evitaría que ocurrieran malentendidos entre la gente de Menagerie y la gente del Reino Hechicero.

Él sabía muy bien del enorme poder de estos guerreros, el solo recordar a las bestias del Grimm que los atacaron su pelaje se erizaba. De no ser por ellos todos en ese barco hubieran muerto, teniendo una deuda de vida con ellos él no se atrevía a dudar de ellos. Además, si sus diversos miembros eran prueba de algo, es que el Reino Hechicero no había los mismos prejuicios que en Remnant.

\- Aun cuando cualquier juicio pueda ser prematuro, hasta ahora no tengo razón alguna para dudar de la honorabilidad de la gente del Reino Hechicero. Por otra parte, como podrán corroborar ustedes mismos con cualquiera de los que estuvimos ahí para presenciarlo, nadie en ese barco hubiera sobrevivido de no ser por ellos, su poder supera con creces al de cualquier cazador que yo haya conocido. No considero imprudente el afirmar que el hacernos aliados del Reino Hechicero debe estar entre nuestras prioridades… no, debe ser nuestra mayor prioridad -

Un ominoso silencio se sirio entre los diferentes líderes mientras consideraban las palabras de Ghira. Los anteriores Jefes de Menagerie hubieran impuesto su voluntad usando su autoridad, pero Ghira no quería trabajar de esa forma, él había elegido a los líderes de cada uno de las zonas de Kuo Kuhana no porque lo apoyaran, sino porque eran los mejores para sus cargos. Si no podía convencer a las personas que él veía como mejor capacitadas para liderar Menagerie junto a él, entonces el seguiría su consejo.

\- Es triste - El silencio fue roto por la líder de marina que había dejado de mover los trozos de madera y que ahora solo miraba al suelo con pesadumbre. - Incluso aunque se supone que esta sea nuestra tierra, seguimos dependiendo del poder de los humanos para defendernos -

Todos los presentes sintieron el peso de esas palabras, era difícil no sentirse como fracasados cuando sus discusiones siempre giraban en torno a cómo evitar que otros reinos se aprovecharan de ellos.

\- Menagerie no es nuestra - Dijo Ghira levantando su mirada y observando con determinación a sus líderes, el confiaba en esta gente, y ellos confiaban en él, no podía permitirse fallarles - pero los faunos la hemos convertido en nuestro hogar. Como un pueblo tuvimos la fuerza para convertir esta tierra baldía en un refugio, y siempre que estemos juntos sé que podremos enfrentar cualquier adversidad - El brillo volvió a los ojos de los líderes, levantando sus rostros con orgullo - pero cuando digo “juntos” no me refiero solo a los Faunos. No hay vergüenza en pedir ayuda a otros, todos compartimos el mismo aire, todos vivimos en el mismo mundo. Nuestra fuerza no esta en cuanto podemos soportar nosotros mismos, si no en nuestra capacidad para ayudarnos los unos a los otros -

Ghira espero, observando a las personas en quien confió para que le ayudaran a gobernar en busca de alguna objeción, ninguno alzo su voz.

\- Si los aventureros del Reino Hechicero son una muestra de su gente, podemos estar seguros que ellos son capaces que son un reino que ve más allá de las diferencias superficiales de la raza. ¿No es eso lo que siempre hemos deseado? ¿Que nos vean como algo más que Faunos y nos acepten como seres vivos? ¿Cómo iguales? -

\- Ghira, sabes muy bien que todos los Faunos soñamos con ello, pero no puedes negar que es prudente el sospechar cuando aquello con lo que has soñado toda tu vida se vuelve realidad de la noche a la mañana - Ante estas palabras del joven líder de las montañas, los demás líderes simplemente asintieron.

\- ¿Es eso lo que está pasando? ¿Es prudencia o acaso nos hemos acostumbrado tanto al odio y el desprecio que cuando alguien nos ofrece una mano amiga no podemos más que sospechar? -

\- ¿Acaso ellos nos han ofrecido algo? ¿No fue todo un simple intercambio que les convenía a ellos tanto como a nosotros? Ellos querían información, no fue algo salido de la bondad se sus corazones - Las palabras del viejo oso eran duras, pero en su tono se asomaba la duda.

\- ¿Cuánto vale una vida, Noir? - Pregunto simplemente Ghira tomando por sorpresa al viejo oso.

\- ¿Que pregunta es esta? Pues claro que es invaluable -

\- Entonces, nuestra deuda jamás con ellos jamás podrá ser pagada, porque todos en ese barco les debemos nuestra vida. ¿Crees que la información es suficiente para pagar esa deuda? No creo que con todos los libros en Menagerie pueda bastar - El silencio cayo nuevamente entre ellos, Ghira se sentía feliz de haber escogido a esta gente para apoyarle, muchas de sus opiniones eran distintas, pero todos eran capaces de ver más allá de las apariencias y reconocer lo verdaderamente importante. - Lo único que pido es que les demos una oportunidad, que nos demos a nosotros mismos la oportunidad de confiar en ellos -

En ese momento, antes de que alguien pudiera responder, alguien toco la puerta. Ghira se disculpó y se acercó a abrirla. Era Grey, su secretaria quien parecía algo asustada.

\- Disculpe, Sr. Ghira. Sé que están muy ocupados, pero ya llego la Capitana Custodios para su reunión - 

\- Ah, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Todavía no hemos llegado a una respuesta, pero… si, hágala pasar - 

\- Oh, enseguida - 

La asistente empezó a alejarse apresuradamente, probablemente había dejado a Idara en la sala de invitados. Ghira aprovecho estos momentos para dirigirse nuevamente a sus líderes.

\- Creo que no tendremos que depender únicamente de mi visión en este asunto, aun cuando esperaba que llegáramos a una decisión antes de que llegara, creo que de esto es lo mejor que podría pasar. La capitana de la expedición del Reino Hechicero está aquí, creo que ella podrá disipar todas vuestras dudas -

Todos en la habitación se pusieron visiblemente tensos, los rumores se esparcían como el fuego en Menagerie, así que probablemente ellos ya habían escuchado sobre la inusual apariencia de la mayoría de los aventureros.

Nuevamente golpearon a la puerta, y Ghira simplemente dio permiso para que entraran.

Quien entro primero fue Grey abriendo la puerta y detrás de ella estaba Idara Custodios. Instantáneamente el particular hedor de la mujer lleno la habitación y Ghira pudo ver que todos en la habitación se habían percatado. Sus expresiones se tensaron, mostrándose entre confundidos y fascinados.

\- Buenos días, Sr. Ghira - Idara saludo haciendo una ligera reverencia, cuando Ghira había insistido en que dejara de hacer tal cosa Idara le había dicho que era parte de la etiqueta que una simple aventurera como ella guardara cierto decoro frente al líder de una nación como el - Espero no llegar en mal momento -

\- No, por supuesto que no. De hecho, creo que no pudo llegar en mejor momento, permítame presentarlos… ¿Ocurre algo Grey? -

Idara entró a la habitación y Grey la siguió por detrás, el joven fauno se veía pálida y estaba sudando. Ghira podía entenderlo, la presencia de la aventurera era inquietante y tomaba tiempo acostumbrarse a ella, pero había algo extraño en los movimientos de su asistente que le hacía sentirse preocupado. No respondía a sus palabras, así que coloco su mano en su hombro y trato de llamar su atención.

\- Grey ¿estás bien? ¿ha pasado algo? -

El fauno se giró a mirar a Ghira, sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar, las lágrimas caían profusamente por sus mejillas. La chica agarraba con fuerza algo en su mano, parecía una especie de botón.

\- ¿Grey? -

Todos se giraron a mirar a la mujer, ella abrió su camisa de un tirón, una hilera de explosivos estaba oculta y se podía diferenciar una imagen de color rojo en su camisa. Ghira entendió demasiado tarde lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

\- Por el colmillo blanco -

El mundo se convirtió en un mar de fuego, cada fibra de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor sus pulmones se calcinaron y luego se rompieron en mil pedazos debido a la fuerza de la explosión. Frente a él la gente con la que había trabajado durante tantos años por el futuro de los faunos desaparecía en una tormenta de fuego, que ardía tan profundo como el miedo que el sentía en ese momento…

Al menos, eso es lo que debió ocurrir.

Como un torbellino Idara desenfundo su monumental espada, tan enorme que parecía más adecuado describirlo como un trozo de hierro afilado que como la hoja de una espada “¿Dónde tenía guardada esa espada?” se preguntó Ghira, antes de que un brillo blanco inundara por un instante su visión.

Luego nada.

Todos en la habitación observaban estupefactos la escena de Idara sosteniendo su espada frente a Grey quien parecía la más sorprendida de todos los presentes al hallarse a si misma viva, los explosivos habían desaparecido como si nunca hubieran existido. 

¿Acaso todo esto había sido una ilusión?

En ese momento, como respondiendo sus dudas, Idara cayó al suelo con múltiples quemaduras entorno a su cuerpo y respirando con dificultad. Su espada cayo pesadamente al suelo, una de los 6 extraños grabados palpitaba como si estuviera con vida y después de unos instantes se apagó dejando nada más que un tallado común y corriente, sin el brillo mágico que los otros 5 todavía conservaban.

Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos pasando su mirada de la capitana en el suelo al fauno que había intentado matarlos a todos, cuando ella finalmente reacciono para salir corriendo, fue Noir el líder del norte quien se lanzó para tenerla, sometiéndola en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? - Dijo el líder de las montañas con sus plumas alzadas por reflejo debido a la sorpresa

\- ¿Qué crees? Es otro intento de asesinato del colmillo blanco, ahora nos querían acabar a todos - La líder marítima mostraba sus afilados dientes como si estuviera lista para saltar sobre Grey en cualquier momento y arrancarle de un bocado la cabeza.

\- Eso, lo sé ¿pero ¿cómo es posible que sigamos vivos? -

Se escuchó a alguien tosiendo, Ghira observó a la aventurera tirada en el suelo, la mitad de su rostro había desaparecido y era posible ver los dientes y mandíbula, su ojo derecho era un carbón negro reseco y lo único que daba señal de que estuviera viva eran sus temblores.

\- ¡Idara! ¿Qué le ¡AAAAH!? - 

La gabardina y el sombrero negro de Idara empezaron a removerse como si estuvieran vivos, arrastrándose alrededor de su cuerpo para luego empezar a dividirse en cientos de pequeños insectos negros que poco a poco se arrastraban y luego morían desapareciendo en un humo negro. El hedor a muerte era tan fuerte que todos los presentes se cubrieron el rostro y Ghira sintió arcadas debido al hedor que emanaba Idara.

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando? -

Ghira supero sus deseos de alejarse y se acercó para ver las heridas de Idara, la mujer estaba cubierta por una armadura de un metal que jamás había visto, la armadura se encontraba intacta, pero él tenía la sensación de que se encontraba gravemente herida por debajo. Cuando finalmente todos los insectos habían desaparecido, Ghira observo asombrado como una gran cantidad de artilugios habían aparecido de la nada. Desde dagas arrojadizas, hasta pergaminos e incluso pequeñas bombas, Idara se encontraba rodeada por estos objetos en los lugares donde antes los insectos se habían arrastrado.

\- Ray-gagh -

Lo que quedaba de la boca de la mujer se movía con debilidad y su tenue voz era ahogada por gemidos de dolor.

\- ¡Llamen a un médico! ¡RAPIDO! - El líder de la montaña salió corriendo de la habitación.

\- No… doctor, no - La mano de Idara parecía buscar algo con desesperación en su inexistente gabardina.

\- Tranquila, Idara. Todo va a estar bien, no dejare que usted muera aquí -

\- Per-cough-pergamino -

\- ¿Que? - Ghira no entendía lo que decía y empezaba a sospechar que Idara podría estar delirando debido al dolor 

\- Pergamino - Dijo finalmente la mujer, Ghira tomo los pergaminos del montón de objetos, había varios de ellos y aunque no entendía del todo lo que entendía lo acerco a la mujer.

La mujer parecía hacerle señas a Ghira para que abriera el pergamino, él no podía entender por qué gastaba sus energías en algo así, pero le hizo caso, dentro vio una serie de figuras y palabras que no podía entender pero que brillaban con un color morado.

\- Dilo… Rayo-coug de energía negativa -

\- ¿Rayo de energía negativa? - Repitió Ghira por reflejo y al hacerlo uno de los pergaminos se ilumino y del salió disparado un rayo morado que parecía consumir la energía entorno a él. El rayo de energía atravesó el techo del edificio y casi golpea a Ghira en el proceso, después de unos segundos el pergamino se consumió dejando en el aire un extraño olor a piel quemada.

\- ¿¡QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO!? - Grito el líder del norte mientras amarraba a Grey.

Ghira arrojo los pergaminos aterrorizado de lo que podría pasarle si los seguía tocando, pero en ese momento Idara le agarro el brazo llamando su atención. 

Ghira la miro a su ojo carmesí y sintió como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo. Era como ver el mundo atravesó de una fina tela fantasmal, observo como se levantaba y tomaba nuevamente los pergaminos, las voces de todos los presentes le llegaban amortiguadas, solo un sonido, una voz, retumbaba en su adormilada mente ordenándole usar nuevamente los pergaminos.

“¡NO!” Grito su conciencia, “¡Eso la matara!” con toda su voluntad, Ghira intento resistirse a la voz y por unos momentos sintió que iba a tener éxito, pero entonces la voz se hizo más fuerte y clara.

“Hazlo, si quieres salvarme ¡HAZLO!” Ghira estaba seguro de que se trataba de Idara, y aun que no entendí lo que estaba pasando, se rindió ante la voz y dejo que su cuerpo se moviera. Sus compañeros le gritaban y cuando apunto a Idara con el pergamino saltaron para intentar detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

\- Rayo de energía negativa - fueron las palabras que brotaron de sus labios, y del nuevo pergamino nuevamente salió el rayo de color morado que esta vez impacto directamente en el moribundo cuerpo de Idara. 

Por un momento, Ghira temió haberla asesinado, pero se sorprendió al ver como el rostro de la mujer empezaba a regenerarse a una velocidad sorprendente. El rayo solo duro unos segundos, pero su efecto fue el suficiente como para que Idara pareciera haber salido de peligro. En ese momento Ghira sintió como recuperaba el control de su cuerpo.

\- Otra vez - Dijo la aventurera mientras respiraba con dificultad desde el suelo.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - Dijo un confundido Ghira que miraba con asombro los pergaminos.

\- ¡OTRA VEZ! - El grito hizo temblar a todos los presentes y Ghira se apresuró en hacer lo mismo nuevamente.

Apuntando a Idara con el pergamino dijo nuevamente - Rayo de energía negativa -

La energía recorrió nuevamente el cuerpo de Idara quien estaba visiblemente mejor, cuando el pergamino se había consumido nuevamente dejando ese extraño olor a piel quemada, Idara ya se encontraba de pie.

\- Lamento haberlo controlado, Sr. Ghira, pero agradezco profundamente su ayuda -

\- Eras… ¿de verdad eras tú? - Sus palabras estaban llenas de incredulidad, su mente no podía entender lo que ocurría. No, más bien no quería entenderlo. Las implicaciones de lo que acababa de ocurrir eran demasiado terroríficas, el solo pensar en ello le asustaba.

Desde el largo cabello castaño de Idara empezaron a surgir más de esos diminutos insectos que habían aparecido antes, cientos, miles, se arrastraban por su cuerpo cubriéndolo por completo. Ghira no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos ante la escena y la líder marítima había dado varios pasos hacia atrás palideciendo ante la vista de los insectos.

Los insectos bajaron por el cuerpo de Idara hasta el suelo, cubriendo todos los objetos que habían aparecido antes y como si nunca hubieran existido todos desaparecieron. Los insectos nuevamente subieron por su cuerpo y empezaron a arremolinarse entorno a su armadura, poco a poco, tomaron la forma de su gabardina negra y su sombrero, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

\- ¿Le importa? - Idara extendió una de sus manos.

\- ¿Que? Oh, si - 

Ghira le devolvió los pergaminos restantes y la aventurera los guardo dentro de su gabardina como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

\- ¿Todos se encuentran bien? - Idara observó a los presentes, todos estaban inmóviles observando con asombro - Ah… entiendo si tienen muchas preguntas, pero espero comprendan que no tengo permiso de revelar información sensible del Reino Hechicero. Esto ha sido una situación de emergencia y espero no meterme en problemas, pero puede que esté siendo optimista -

Todos los presentes se observaron entre sí con nerviosismo, ¿es posible que acabaron de ser testigos de algún tipo de tecnología secreta del Reino Hechicero? Tomando en cuenta que los aventureros eran guerreros de elite no era una suposición descabellada. ¿Qué clase de tecnología tenían en el Reino Hechicero para convertir un simple papel en un arma? ¿O acaso era esto la “magia” que ellos usaban? Ghira finalmente llego al a conclusión que no importaba, de no ser por la presencia de Idara todos ellos probablemente estarían muertos. Una explosión tan cercana con todos esos explosivos, no importa cuanta Aura tengas, seria mortal.

Ghira no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo, no tenía el menor de los rasguños. Sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente a Grey quien estaba en el suelo amarrada con el cinturón del líder del norte, ella tampoco parecía haber recibido la menor de las heridas.

\- Malditos - Se escuchó una voz corroída por el odio.

\- Ojalá todos hubierais muerto - Era Grey.

Ghira se agachó para mirarla a los ojos, las lágrimas estaban secas en sus mejillas y en su mirada solo había lugar para el odio. El logo del colmillo blanco estaba orgulloso en su pecho.

\- Grey... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ir a estos extremos? Nunca lo espere de ti, eres lo único que tienen tus hermanos ¿Que harían ellos sin ti? - El tono de Ghira estaba lleno de pesar, no era lastima o enojo, simple tristeza de ver como la próxima generación de Fauno se dejaba consumir por el odio.

Grey pareció dudar ante la mención de sus hermanos, pero le devolvió la mirada a Ghira con determinación.

\- ¿Que será de ellos si crecen en el mundo que ustedes pretenden crear? Esta isla solo es el sitio donde nos crían antes de enviarnos al matadero, todos los Faunos no somos más que bestias de carga para los humanos, mis padres lo fuero, yo lo soy, todos en Menagerie no somos nada más que eso. No me importa morir si eso significa hacer algo por el bien de todos los Faunos, incluso si mis hermanos sufren por ello, sé que algún día lo entenderán -

El fauno voló por los aires y atravesó la puerta estrellándose contra la puerta en el pasillo fuera de la habitación, Idara observaba con odio a la mujer, la fuerza de su mirada hizo a los líderes retroceder e incluso Ghira dudo por un instante ante la presión de sus ojos, pero cuando la mujer empezó a caminar hacia la mujer con intención asesina Ghira encontró la fuerza para interponerse en su camino.  
\- Capitana Idara, no se lo cómo, pero sé que usted es la que nos salvó y le agradezco por ello, pero no puedo quedarme quieto viendo como matan a uno de los míos -

Los ojos carmesíes de Idara atravesaron a Ghira y por un instante el sintió que su alma era robada nuevamente, pero la aventurera aparto la mirada y se dio la vuelta.

\- Espero que comprenda mi obligación de reportar este ataque - Idara retrocedió y aunque parecía haber abandonado la idea de atacar a Grey, era evidente que el deseo asesino todavía ardía dentro de ella. - Un ataque a un aventurero por parte de una organización extranjera, cuando se es plenamente de su afiliación al Reino Hechicero es una ofensa que no es tolerada. Y el espionaje es el crimen más grave en el reino hechicero, segundo solo a la traición - Idara parecía escupir las palabras, el desprecio era evidente en su tono. 

\- Grey será juzgada debidamente por sus acciones, eso se lo puedo asegurar - Dijo Ghira en un tono reconciliador.

Idara sonrió y una ligera risa se escapó ante sus palabras - Perdone mi insolencia, Lord Belladona. Pero dudo que usted se atreva a dar un castigo que satisfaga a su majestad el Rey Hechicero -

La expresión de Ghira se volvió tensa, alzando su cabeza y acercándose a Idara les miró directamente a los ojos de manera desafiante - Ningún reino extranjero va a imponer su justicia en Menagerie -

La mirada de la aventurera ya no era hostil, sino más bien condescendiente, como si estuviera mirando a un niño que estaba hablando de aquello que desconocía.

Detrás de Ghira el líder del norte y la líder marítima se pararon detrás de Ghira y dirigieron miradas igual de decididas a Idara, quien sencillamente suspiro con cansancio y retrocedió.

\- De verdad, nunca debí inmiscuirme en política -

En ese momento Idara pareció empezar a mirar hacia la nada con interés, llevando su mano a su oído empezó a hablar en voz alta

\- ¿Que ocurre, Beneharo? Estoy ocupad… -

Ghira y sus camaradas se miraron entre ellos confundidos, la gente del Reino Hechicero siempre hallaba nuevas formas de mostrarse más y más extraños.

\- ¿¡ESTAS SEGURO!? - La extranjera repentinamente grito en pánico, Ghira pudo ver que su rostro se había vuelto todavía más pálido de lo normal y el no pudo evitar ponerse tenso.

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que- ¿¡MAÑANA!? - El grito fue tan fuerte que sorprendió a todos los presentes, ninguno se atrevía a mirar a otra parte mientras miraban a la extranjera morderse los labios, era la primera vez que Ghira se percataba de que Idara tenía colmillos similares a los de algunos faunos.

\- Entiendo, hare los preparativos con esta gente, probablemente volveré muy tarde así que empiecen los preparativos sin mí, que Sir Robert se encargue de guiarlos, él debe tener experiencia en esto… Si, gracias. Está bien, contáctame de nuevo dentro de una hora - 

Finalmente, Idara bajo su mano, parecía haber terminado de hablar con quien fuera que estuviera hablando, sin embargo, sencillamente se quedó de pie mirando al suelo, su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación e incluso miedo.

Ghira no quería preguntar, pero aun así lo hizo - ¿Ha pasado algo Capitana? -

\- Su majestad el rey hechicero Ainz Oal Gown viene para acá -


	5. Capitulo V

En la mañana la plaza del mayor puerto de Menagerie siempre esta atiborrada con gente, aun que poco el comercio era de las principales actividades de la isla; en algunos casos lo poblaban simples pescadores o granjeros con sus productos, por supuesto, como en toda ciudad las mejores tiendas eran las de dust, aunque a diferencia de los grandes reinos, en Menagerie el dust era aplicado mayormente en aspectos de la vida diaria. 

 

Casi nadie tiene acceso a electrodomésticos por lo que el dust de fuego era especialmente codiciado para las rudimentarias estufas que hace tiempo habían sido descontinuadas en otros reinos; en su tiempo algunas empresas humanas acumularon pequeñas fortunas vendiendo estos aparatos usados en la isla. Debido a estas inescrupulosos negocios la isla sufrió algunos años de una terrible alza en casos de envenenamiento por plomo, el anterior líder inició una campaña para reemplazar las estufas de segunda, que había sido mayormente exitosa, pero incluso a día de hoy los efectos de eso todavía podían sentirse en la isla.

 

Como esta, muchas otras historias habían marcado a la isla y a su gente. Los faunos habian recibido demasiados golpes, mas de los que ninguno de los libros de historia estuviera dispuesto a recordar; pero como líder de Menagerie Ghira era dolorosamente consciente de todos ellos. El saber cuanto su gente habia sufrido era algo que le mantenia despierto en las noches y la culpa por no poder encontrar una solucion a sus necesidades le dificultaba algunas veces ver a los ciudadanos de Menagerie a los ojos.

 

Y aun asi, en estos momentos de crisis, Ghira se sentía al borde de las lágrimas al ver a los faunos de Menagerie unirse por una causa.

 

En las últimas 6 horas nadie en Menagerie había dormido, todos en la isla se habían movilizado para prepararse para la llegada del Rey Hechicero. Al principio, para evitar el panico en la isla, solo las personas necesarias para las preparaciones sabrian de lo que ocurriria, pero una vez los guardias llegaron a las 4 de la mañana a detener a los comerciantes de preparar sus puestos las noticias se esparcieron como el fuego. A la puerta de Ghira empezaron a llegar gente ofreciéndose a ayudar, ya fuera a barrer las calles o incluso ofreciendo sus actos a modo de entretenimiento para el Rey Hechicero, muchos se ofrecieron para apoyar a los guardias en la vigilancia de la isla, y era posible ver en la entrada de las casas a personas tratando de hacerlas presentables.

 

Toda esta emoción era por la llegada del Rey, pero cada ciudadano tenia sus propias razones para estar tan entusiasmados. Los niños probablemente estaban felices de romper la rutina de la isla, muchos de ellos estaban en las copas de los árboles o los tejados de las casas observando con anticipación la situación. Algunos faunos estaban cotilleando mientras lucian sus mejores ropas, muchos de los habitantes de la isla veian esto como una oportunidad para mostrarle al Rey que no eran simples bestias como la mayoria de habitantes de Remenant creen. Otros que no veian con buenos ojos la visita, habian llegado preparados para la batalla y ahora hacian guardia a lo largo del puerto, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudieran intentar nada contra el Rey Hechicero, pero en un sitio donde serían útiles si una batalla llegaba a iniciarse. Tambien, aun que este grupo no resaltaba tanto ahora, los comerciantes estaban preparando sus mejores y mas caros productos para ofrecer a la procesión real, nadie sabía cuántas personas acompañarian al rey, pero todos esperaban un par de centenares. 

 

Además, Ghira era dolorosamente consciente de que en algún lugar de la isla, o tal vez incluso dentro de esta misma multitud, había personas esperando una oportunidad para realizar un ataque contra el rey o contra el mismo. Le gustaría estar equivocado, después de todo iniciar una guerra entre Menagerie y un reino desconocido solo haría daño a los faunos, pero Ghira no podía pretender entender la lógica detras de las acciones de los miembros del Colmillo Blanco. 

 

Finalmente, estaban los guardias de Menagerie y los voluntarios que viajaron con Ghira a defender Mistral. Alrededor de 500 faunos estaban posicionados en torno al puerto, todos estaban vestidos con los uniformes de la guardia, pero de esos 500 solo 100 tenían experiencia real de combate, 200 no tenían experiencia 100 seguian entrenamiento y el resto eran algunos de los ciudadanos que habían viajado a Menagerie cuya habilidad apenas estaba por encima del ciudadano promedio. Ghira no podía evitar preocuparse al pensar que ellos serían los encargados de proteger Menagerie si algo llegaba a pasar.

 

Con la traición del Colmillo Blanco y el ataque que Idara sufrió al reunirse con Ghira, Menagerie se encontraba al borde de una crisis internacional para la que no estaba preparada. El hecho de que el mismo rey de la nacion viniera a verlos podría verse como algo bueno, despues de todo seria una oportunidad para negociar directamente con el líder del otro reino, pero actualmente Ghira no se encontraba en una buena posición para negociar. Sus deudas con el Reino Hechicero eran demasiado grandes, no solo habian protegido a su gente, si no que le habían salvado la vida a Ghira dos veces. 

 

¿Como podria pedir algo al reino hechicero sin ser considerado un desagradecido?

 

Para su suerte, los diferentes líderes habían cedido ante su petición de entregar el Dust que el reino hechicero pudiera solicitar como una forma de mostrar gratitud, con ello a lo mejor incluso podrían colocarse ante el Reino Hechicero como un valioso aliado con el cual comerciar. 

 

Normalmente las ricas minas de Atlas dominaban el mercado de Remenant con la variedad de cristales de dust que podían obtenerse en sus tierras, en comparación las riquezas de Menagerie eran nimias, pero si lograban un buen tratado comercial con el Reino Hechicero podrían disfrutar de ser los únicos proveedores de toda la nación. La sola idea era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar, y aunque Ghira sentía que se estaría aprovechando de la ignorancia de la gente del Reino Hechicero, él estaba seguro que la compañía Schnee seria todavia mas fraudulenta a la hora de tomar ventaja de una oportunidad así.

 

\- ¿Qué haces, cariño? - La voz de Khali trajo a Ghira de vuelta a la realidad, sin haberse percatado había estado leyendo el mismo documentos con la lista de costos del banquete para su majestad una y otra vez.

 

\- Oh… nada, cariño. Sencillamente me siento algo culpable de gastar tanto en un festín, es criminal gastar tanto dinero en una sola comida - Si bien era una mentira, solo lo era parcialmente, el solo pensar en todo lo que se podria hacerse con ese dinero Ghira se sentía culpable.

 

\- Mmm… bueno, la verdad es que yo pensaba lo mismo, pero ya que la capitana Idara dijo que solo debíamos conseguir lo mejor para recibir al rey supongo que no se puede evitar. Aunque aun siento dudas. Realmente deberíamos buscar la ayuda de alguien tan avaro que solo se regocija en el exceso, se que el Reino Hechicero parece bastante inclusivo, pero ¿que clase de vida tiene su gente? -

 

\- Si, ese tipo de dudas tambien me invaden, pero si es una líder que se ha ganado la lealtad de guerreros tan nobles y capaces, creo que eso habla bien de el rey hechicero - Dijo Ghira intentando calmar las dudas de su esposa, pero en su expresión todavía se percibía la preocupación.

 

\- ¿Cuál era su nombre? Llamar a alguien simplemente rey me parece demasiado extraño -

 

\- Estas hablando de su majestad el Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown - Ghira habló en un tono pomposo y movió su mano como si estuviera enseñando buenos modales a una niña problemática. Khali sonrió, borrando la preocupación en su rostro y un leve ronroneo le hizo saber a Ghira que hallaba entretenido su acto.

 

\- Oh, perdone usted Lord Belladonna. Jamás pretendió herir el delicado ego de su majestad al olvidar sus honoríficos -

 

Los dos liberaron algo de tensión junto a la risa que compartieron, pero después de unos momentos volvieron a mirarse con seriedad.

 

\- Siendo sinceros ¿qué tanto sabemos sobre Ainz Oal Gown? - Pregunto Khali con un brillo intelectual en sus ojos.

 

\- No mucho realmente, solo que tiene suficiente poder militar para tomar la isla si así lo quiere. Al menos si les creemos a los aventureros, al parecer ellos solo podrían enfrentarse a los soldados más débiles del ejército del Reino Hechicero -

 

\- Oh, ¿de dónde sacamos tanta información? -

 

\- Algunos faunos al servicio de la líder marítima estuvieron merodeando alrededor del barco, no escucharon mucho, pero al parecer decían que si uno de los sirvientes de Ainz Oal Gown hubiera estado ahí hubieran podido derrotar a todo el Grimm que ataco el barco sin mayores problemas -

 

El pelaje de Khali se herizo evidentemente y por un momento su mirada se lleno de terror al traer a su memoria las cosas que había estado apunto de destruir el barco en el que viajaban. Ghira la abrazo y después de unos momentos se calmo, algunos faunos habían caido enfermos después de aquel incidente, víctimas de ataques de pánico y alucinaciones. Los ataques del Grimm solian dejar marcas en las mentes de las personas, pero Ghira nunca había visto a nadie entrar en un estado delicado sin tan siquiera haber luchado con el Grimm. 

 

\- Al parecer los subordinados más poderosos de su majestad son llamados “Ciudadanos de Nazarick” -

 

\- ¿Ciudadanos de Nazarick? ¿Son algún tipo de fuerza especial? - Los ojos de Khali eran de un dorado brillante, su mirada era normalmente calmada, pero en estos momentos sus afilados ojos miraban a la nada como si estuvieran intentando descifrar un complicado acertijo. Ella rara vez dejaba a otros ver estos ojos, solo Ghira había tenido el placer de conocer este lado se su esposa.

 

\- Ah… cuando detesto estar en este tipo de desventaja, el hecho de que venga solo quiere decir que planea algo importante para Menagerie, así que al menos sabemos que tiene un interés especial en nosotros. Una vez sepamos lo que quiere podremos actuar de manera adecuada -

 

Ghira asintió ante las palabras de su esposa, y antes de que pudiera compartir sus ideas al respecto escucho la voz de alguien acercándose.

 

\- Lord Belladonna, Lady Belladona. Disculpen la interrupción - Idara dio una profunda reverencia a los dos, desde que había dado la noticia sobre el arribo de su majestad Idara parecía haber vuelto a los modales de su gente y nada de lo que dijera Ghira habia logrado hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre dejar las formalidades.

 

\- Oh, Capiana Idara ¿Como han ido las preparaciones en su lado? -

 

\- Todos en mi tripulación ya conocen la etiqueta para una reunión con su Majestad, tuvimos que aprenderla para el dia en que nuestra nave zarpó. Vengo por que ya he recibido la confirmación de que su Majestad llegará en unos minutos, asi que deseaba avisarle para que pudiera completar sus preparativos -

 

\- Oh, por supuesto. Agradezco su preocupación, tenemos ya todo preparado - Ghira dio un paso adelante como si quisiera lucir su traje. Era su gabardina usual pero por debajo llevaba una camisa de azul claro con rayas blancas y una corbata a juego, ademas, llevaba todavia sus hombreras y cinto metalico, era difícil saber si estaba listo para una reunion o una batalla pero la elegancia de su ropa era indudable..

 

Idara, por su parte observo con una fria mirada a Ghira como si le estuviera jugando de forma poco favorable. El no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y pregunto. - ¿Hay algún problema? - 

 

\- ¿Mmm? No, sería insolente para una simple aventurera como yo el guardar cualquier juicio sobre la majestuosidad del rey de otra nación. Cualquier decisión que tome Lord Ghira, me parece adecuada - 

 

\- Bueno, eso hace difícil buscar consejo de ti querida - Dijo Khali mientras se acercaba Idara con una sonrisa amable - Estábamos esperando que pudiéramos decirnos si había algo que pudieras aconsejarnos al reunirnos con su majestad - Khali tomo por el hombro a la capitana como si se tratara de una vieja amiga, la capitana se veia algo nerviosa y por un momento pareció entrar en pánico ante esta ruptura de la etiqueta pero su rostro rápidamente recobro la compostura.

 

\- Sería insolente pretender que una simple aventurera como yo conoce lo que puede satisfacer a su majestad, considero que siempre y cuando hagan todo cuanto esté en su poder por satisfacer es posible que las cosas no salgan mal -

 

Khali levanto una ceja y miro con cierta impaciencia a Idara, sus respuestas siempre eran la misma “no soy digna” y “todo lo que hagan puede que sea suficiente”, el hablar con ella se había vuelto realmente estresante.

 

\- Bueno, esperamos que pueda dar un vistazo a los horarios de actividades que tenemos preparados para su majestad - Dijo Ghira inmiscuyéndose en la conversación antes de que escalara a peor.

 

\- Sería insolente pretender que una simple aventurera como yo -

 

\- ¡OH; POR DIOS! - Khali tomó la carpeta con los horarios que Ghira le ofrecía a Idara y forzó a la aventurera a tomarla - Solo díganos si hay algo que pueda ofender al Rey Hechicero. Ya entendimos que no es digna de ello, pero es nuestra única opción ahora mismo - 

 

Ghira e Idara dieron un paso hacia atrás ante las palabras de Khali que no dejaban espacio para la discusión. Idara hizo una reverencia con una expresión todavía aturdida y algo atemorizada

 

\- Sí, señora - Con la formal y temerosa respuesta Idara sacó unas gafas de su gabardina y empezó a observar las hojas una detrás de otra, mayormente su rostro era neutral, no parecía mostrar aprobación pero tampoco censura. Eso hasta que se detuvo en una de las páginas, en ese momento llevó su mano a su rostro.

 

\- ¿Hay algo que desapruebe? - Pregunto Ghira

 

\- Ah… Me acabo de percatar de que no les he hablado sobre quién es su majestad -

 

\- ¿A que se refiere con “quien es”? - Pregunto Khali con su mirada inquisitiva concentrada en la capitana.

 

\- Bueno… más bien “que es”. Verán, su majestad es un no muerto -

 

Ghira y Khali se miraron el uno al otro y su reacción le mostro a Idara que les habia dejado igual de confundidos.

 

\- Disculpen, me refiero a que ustedes parecen estar bajo la idea equivocada de que su majestad es un ser vivo - Idara entrego la carpeta abierta en la página donde se alistaba el menú para el festín de bienvenida. - Su majestad es un no muerto, lo que significa que no tiene la necesidad de alimentarse. Sería mejor que cancelaran el banquete, he oído que su majestad no tiene problemas en ofrecer festines a sus invitados, pero mantenerlo esperando mientras otros comen sería increíblemente rudo -

 

\- Espere, ¿Que exactamente significa no muerto? ¿Es una raza del Reino Hechicero? - Pregunto por los dos Khali

 

\- Ah… les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, es algo universalmente conocido en el Reino Hechicero por lo que olvidé mencionarlo. Su majestad pertenece a la raza de los Overlords -

 

Khali y Ghira miraron a Custodios como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma

 

\- Es es un lich de alto nivel -

 

Los dos se veían igual de confundidos y algo molestos con Custodios.

 

\- Ah… ¿un esqueleto? - 

 

\- ¿Perdón? -

 

\- Su majestad es un esqueleto - 

 

\- Oh… un esqueleto - Ghira repitió las palabras como si hacerlo le ayudará a darles sentido. 

 

\- Si, no soy una experta en taxonomía pero los no muertos pertenecen a las razas de tipo heteromórfico. Su majestad en particular está dentro de la especie de los liches de alto nivel conocida como overlord, es el único miembro conocido de esta subespecie- 

 

\- Oh, ya veo. Por supuesto - Ghira miró a su esposa con una expresión de auxilio, de verdad necesitaba ver que su esposa encontraba esta situación tan increible, pero en su lugar veía un brillo de comprensión en los ojos de Khali como si lo que acababa de escuchar tuviera todo el sentido del mundo. 

 

\- Entonces… ¿su majestad el Rey Hechicero se ve como un esqueleto? - Dijo Khali con una expresión seria y concentrada, como si no se sentiria alterada en lo más mínimo

 

\- Asi es, aunque recomiendo que no se refieran a él de tal manera ya que podría ser irrespetuoso - 

 

\- Por supuesto, lo último que queremos es ofender a su majestad - Khali sonrio con renovada tranquilidad.

 

\- Me disculpo sinceramente por no haber compartido este detalle antes con ustedes, sin embargo puedo asegurarles de que su majestad actúa con una nobleza y misericordia que los mortales solo pueden soñar -

 

\- Es bueno oírlo, agradezco su preocupación Capitana Custodios -

 

Idara asintió y luego llevó su dedo a su oreja, su expresión se volvió pálida haciéndola parecer todavía más a un cadáver. - ¿Ya va a abrir el portal? De acuerdo, enseguida estaré ahí - 

 

La capitana bajo su mano y suspiró, como si estuviera intentando acumular fuerzas para lo que estaba por ocurrir - Bueno, su majestad ya está en camino. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes Lord Belladona, Lady Khali - 

 

Idara se despidio con una pronunciada reverencia y camino en direccion al puerto donde los otros aventureros estaban preparados para recibir a su majestad, la mujer se alejó caminando a paso firme por entre las filas de guardias de menagerie que mantenían alejados a la multitud que se arremolinaba con deseos de ver la llegada del Rey Hechicero.

 

Ghira se dio la vuelta e hizo señas al Team CFVY y a los lideres de la isla para que se acercaran, junto a ellos estaba Sable Rodentia y algunos de los mejores guerreros de Menagerie.

 

\- ¿Contra que clase de monstruo vamos a enfrentarnos? - Dijo Khali cuando Idara se había marchado.

 

* * *

 

 

“MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA”

 

Los no muertos no necesitaban dormir, lo cual fue uno de los aspectos que mejor recibió Idara una vez fue convertida en uno, pero a pesar de su cambio físico su mente seguía siendo en buena parte humana. Y ahora mismo su cerebro le estaba gritando por un descanso.

 

\- Capitana, el portal se abrirá en unos minutos -

 

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH” Gritaba en su interior mientras apretaba su puño.

 

\- Todo el mundo en posición, Su Majestad no tardará en llegar - Su voz sonaba fria y confiada pero Idara solo podía preguntarse si habia hablado demasiado duro y a lo mejor había molestado a alguno de sus subordinados.

 

“Nadie me entregaría al Rey Hechicero solo por hablar fuerte ¿no? Es decir, soy la capitana se supone que de órdenes y a veces las grite, ¡AAAAH! ¿!Tal vez deba disculparme? No, que les jodan, ya me entregaron; ellos también fueron unos cabrones todo el viaje”

 

Idara nunca había tenido que hacer los preparativos para una recepción real, aunque había tomado parte en al menos dos ceremonias frente a su majestad ella solo tenía que seguir la etiqueta apropiada y agachar la cabeza, cuando Ghira le pregunto sobre la apropiada manera de proceder ella solo quería responder “No tengo la menor idea” pero hacer tal cosa sería como arrojar a toda la isla a las brasas del infierno, así que trato de guiarlos con sus pocos conocimientos e incluso pidió la ayuda de Sir Robert quien tenia mas experiencia.

 

Lamentablemente el enano sabía muy poco sobre preparativos y le recomendó hablar con Acoran quien como miembro de la familia de la Reina Santa debería haber pasado por más ceremonias que todos los miembros de la expedición juntos. Sin embargo, Idara no pudo forzarse a sí misma a hacer tal cosa, es más ella había intentado activamente mantenerse alejada del líder de Calavera de plata, después de todo si alguien la había entregado seguramente debía ser el.

 

“Maldito bastardo. Esta bien que mi abuela intentara matar a la tuya ¿pero por qué diablos tenemos que heredar el odio de nuestras familias? Ah… me duele la cabeza” 

 

Su Majestad solía visitar las nuevas tierras que se unían al Reino Hechicero, era normal que pasara un largo periodo en los nuevos territorios, pero esto solo ocurre después de que estos reinos le juraran lealtad. Antes de eso eran sus vasallos los que se encargaban de las negociaciones. Por esto, Idara solo podía explicar la presencia su Majestad con el hecho de que hubiera decidido venir el mismo a acabar con una traidora, con la última de los Custodios. 

 

El solo pensamiento le parecia ridiculo ¿por que su majestad se tomaría la molestia de hacer algo asi por si mismo? Ella no era tan importante, pero también era cierto que su Majestad se tomaba muy enserio la traición, este era considerado el peor de los crímenes en el Reino Hechicero. 

 

“¿Que pude haber hecho para que justifique una acusación? Siempre soy tan cuidadosa, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, he sido buena, de verdad. Siempre he hecho lo que mi Nana me decía” El único motivo por el cual Idara no debía forzarse a contener las lágrimas era porque su cuerpo de no muerto no era capaz de producirlas.

 

Idara se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al océano y enfrentando a los 5 líderes de la expedición. De izquierda a derecha estaba primero Sir Robert, Zahero, Euken, Rohrwind y Acoran. Ella sintió una punzada de odio al observar al nieto de la Reina Santa, no tenía prueba alguna, pero ella sabía que si alguien la había acusado de traición ese debía ser Acoran. Idara sintio el deseo de cortarlo en dos con su espada, pero en ese momento se fijo en el amuleto que descansaba sobre el pecho de Acorán con orgullo. Este amuleto tenia el escudo del Reino Hechicero y estaba hecho con materiales a los cuales solo su Majestad tenía acceso, y aun cuando esto significaba que su precio era inmenso, su verdadero valor es incalculable ya que ese es la prueba de que su portador está protegido por el nombre de su Majestad. Atacar a un protegido de su majestad era como pedir una muerte lenta y dolorosa. 

 

Sin embargo, el único motivo por el cual no le atacaba era por que todavía guardaba esperanzas de que la visita de su majestad no tuviera nada que ver con ella,  en cuyo caso atacar a Acorán solo sellaría su destino. 

 

Finalmente, aparto su mirada de Acoran antes de que la ira se mostrara en su rostro y observo detrás de cada líder a los miembros de su grupo y detras de ellos estaba el camino que llegaba hasta Ghira y su gente, estaba bordeado por los guardias de la isla, era posible ver a unos pocos metros de distancia a los ciudadanos de Menagerie que eran contenidos por otro grupos de guardias para evitar que se acercaran demasiado al lugar donde estaría caminando su Majestad, a esta distancia los Faunos parecían simples humanos movidos por la curiosidad.

 

\- Capitana, ya están aquí -

 

Idara busco en el cielo el portal, la mancha negra rasgo el azul puro del cielo y poco a poco su tamaño aumentó. Debía estar a miles de metros altura pero aun con esa distancia era posible percibir lo masiva que era el tamaño de este portal y la capitana no pudo mas que sostener el aliento en expectativa. 

 

En ese momento una figura alada brotó del portal y luego otras le siguieron, decenas de seres oscuros como la noche emergieron, cada uno era distinto pero la figura de un dragón era inconfundible. Cada uno de ellos dejaban una rastro negro detrás de ellos y sus cuerpos tan oscuros como una noche sin luna parecían venir de otro mundo, cada movimiento de sus alas liberaba un brillo mágico que solo podia comparado con el resplandor de una estrella. Decenas de estos dragones volaban en círculo entorno a la isla captando la atención de todos los presentes, su movimiento era tan cautivador y su apariencia tan mágica que por unos momentos uno podría pensar que uno miraba a una noche estrellada.

 

\- Son… el escuadrón de dragones de la oscuridad de su Majestad. Jamas habia visto tantos de ellos juntos - La voz de Sir Robert llegó a Idara como un suspiro lejano proveniente de un mundo que nada tenía que ver con ella. Sus problemas desaparecieron completamente y se dejó consumir por la belleza de la escena desenvolviéndose ante ella. 

 

Tan embelesada se encontraba  que no noto cuando el sol se apago y la oscuridad engullo a la isla.

 

El dragón de la oscuridad es la subespecie más poderosa entre los dragones, incluso sus crías más jóvenes alcanzan los dos pisos de altura a las pocas semanas de haber nacido, todos los dragones en el cielo eran todavía jovenes, tendrian unos 20 años de edad cuando mucho, por lo que debían ser tan grandes como un pequeño pueblo. El ultimo dragon en pasar por el portal era un adulto completamente desarrollado, un dragon que habia alcanzado un nivel único incluso entre los dragones. El Deep Darkness Dragon Lord.

 

Una de sus alas cubrió el sol dejando a la isla en la oscuridad, sus alas eran la noche y sus escamas eran estrellas. Las constelaciones, los planetas y todo cuanto adorna el cielo se dibujaba en sus escamas, los movimientos del Señor Dragón eran como presencial el cosmos desplazarse ante uno. Idara dejó de importarle si moría o si vivía, se olvidó de su familia, sus misión y su tripulación, su mente se perdió en la vastedad del ser al cual observaba descender desde los cielo, observo como plutón se acercaba y como un movimiento le permite perderse en los aros de venus, su mente se perdió y sintió que su alma podría conocer la paz que ella tanto había anhelado. 

 

El Señor Dragón descendió, la luz del sol regreso cuando su masivo cuerpo se acercó finalmente a la tierra. Movió sus alas y el viento casi envia a Idara volando por los aires, era posible escuchar algunos gritos en la lejanía, probablemente algunos no fueron capaces de resistir la fuerza del viento.

 

El masivo ser no podía aterrizar en la isla sin aplastarla con su cuerpo por lo que lentamente descendió en el océano, pero con el movimiento de sus alas y el desplazamiento del agua provocó que una enorme ola avanzó peligrosamente hacia la isla. Fue la visión de la ola y la muerte inminente lo que hicieron a Idara volver a la realidad.

 

\- ¡TODO EL MUNDO RETROCEDA! - Grito Idara dándose la vuelta, la mayoria de aventureros estaban listos para correr pero solo uno se quedó en su lugar.

 

\- ¡QUIETOS TODOS! - Grito Acoran, tal fue la fuerza en su voz que todos se detuvieron en el sitio - ¿Acaso creen que su Majestad permitirá que algo le pasara a sus súbditos? - La expresión de Acorán era calmada como la superficie de un lago, era dificil creer que estuviera gritando - ¿Como se atreven a dudar de su Majestad el Rey Hechicero? - Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí con dudas.

 

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡VAMOS A MORIR SI NOS QUEDAMOS AQUI! - Idara tomo a Acorán de su túnica y apuntó a la enorme ola con su mano libre - Esto no es sobre creer o no, ¡nadie aquí puede detener eso! - La desesperación y el pánico se apoderaba de su voz.

 

\- Entonces, corra capitana. De le la espalda a su Rey como todos los Custodios lo han hecho en el pasado  - 

 

La voz de Acorán era calmada, sus nervios controlados por una lealtad ciega, el pensamiento de la muerte no tenía lugar en su mente pues tal idea sería dudar de su Majestad y tal insulto jamás sería tolerado por alguien que se considera a sí mismo un sirviente de su Majestad.

 

La mano de Idara temblaba, entre la furia y el terror ella se vio paralizada ¿que elegir entre morir ahogada o ejecutada por traición? Si tan solo todos los problemas pudieran resolverse con una espada.

 

En ese momento en el que se vio forzada a detenerse a pensar los gritos finalmente alcanzaron a Idara, la visión en la ciudad era de pánico, la gente corria tan rapido como podia y los guardias intentaban en vano organizar a la muchedumbre. La vida de uno no vale nada ante la de un pueblo entero, en ese momento en la mente de Idara, como en la de Acorán, no hubo lugar para las dudas.

  
  


\- ¡PROTEJAN A LOS CIVILES! - La capitana de la expedicion sintió su garganta desgarrarse por la fuerza de su grito.

 

\- ¡MAGOS CREEN UNA BARRERA MÁGICA, TODOS LOS DEMÁS TRAIGAN A LOS CIVILES DENTRO DE LA BARRERA-

 

La sombra de la enorme ola cubrió el puerto, el tiempo se habia agotado, algunos aventureros respondieron al grito de Idara, otros miraron estupefactos a la muerte que se cernía sobre ellos.

 

En ese momento, Idara agarro el amuleto de la guild de aventureros, con oprimir solo un botón podría salvar a todos sus compañeros, podría hacer lo que antes habia fallado en lograr. La imagen de un castillo antiguo y los colmillos del vampiro que devoró su vida llegaron a su mente, los gritos de sus compañeros mientras ella misma los destrozaba para satisfacer su sed de sangre.

 

Su dedo se detuvo antes de oprimir el botón, su deseo por salvar a sus nuevos compañeros fue sobrecogido por el odio cuando vio la sonrisa calmada de Acorán que agarraba el amuleto del Reino Hechicero. En ese momento, ella soltó el amuleto la guild de aventureros y decidió morir, por que si todas estas muertes podían tan siquiera manchar el orgullo de Ainz Oal Gown y la asquerosa lealtad que todos sienten por él entonces era un sacrificio que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer.

 

Pasó un segundo.

 

Luego otro

 

Y la muerte no llegó por ella.

 

\- ¡Miren! - Grito una voz que era como el carbón abrazandose en las llamas.

 

\- No puedo creerlo - Respondió otra que se quedaba sin aliento.

 

\- Pues creelo, para su Majestad no existe nada imposible -

 

Idara Custodios levantó la cabeza, frente a ella las olas azotaban con todo su poder un escudo mágico de decenas de metros de altura sin tan siquiera inmutarse, ella tuvo que girar su cabeza para ver hasta dónde se extendía el escudo que perfectamente cubría toda la extension del puerto. Ni tan siquiera una gota de agua llegó a tocar  la isla.

 

Despues de unos minutos, cuando el agua se habia calmado, Idara pudo observar al Deep Dragon Lord con la mitad de su cuerpo en el agua, sus alas flotaban sobre el oseano como si un trozo de noche hubiera caído, su enorme cuerpo se alzaba imponente como una montaña, extendiéndose tanto mar adentro que cualquiera podría pensar que se trataba de una isla.

 

El señor dragón bajó su cabeza y la reposo en el puerto tomando cada milímetro de espacio solo para reposar su menton. Los aventureros pudieron observar las fosas nasales del dragón de la noche abrirse y cerrarse muy por encima de ellos, por unos momentos ella se sintió perdida nuevamente en la visión de las escamas, de las estrellas y planetas, era como si el universo estuviera al alcance de su mano. Idara olvido su rabia y el deseo por tocar al enorme ser la invadió, pero un inquietante hecho llamó su atención al observar el hocico del señor dragón.

 

Partiendo justo por la mitad el rostro del Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, hasta su barbilla, pasando por entre sus fosas nasales y siguiendo hasta la cima de su cabeza mas haya de la visión de cualquier ser vivo, estaban talladas unas escaleras. 

 

Resultaba repulsivo el darse cuenta de que tal crimen contra la magnificencia de una bestia como esta hubiera sido hecha, le hubiera gustado decir que la cabeza del señor dragón había sido cercenada en una batalla, pero las escaleras habían sido hechas con evidente cuidado y habilidad, no para proteger al señor dragón pues también era evidente que se había cortado enormes trozos de carne para hacer este proceso, si no para crear una hermosa escalera digna de estar en el más magnífico de los palacios.

 

\- Capitana, creo que debería darnos la orden de volver a nuestras posiciones para recibir a su majestad -

 

Esta era la voz de Acorán, que sonaba entre burlona y extasiada. Idara se fijo si bajaba alguien por las escaleras, pero no podía distinguir ninguna silueta en ellas. Pero en ese momento, como si hubieran esperado por las palabras de Acorán, justo frente al grupo de aventureros se apareció una hermosa mujer con una expresión recatada vestida en un hermoso vestido de sirvienta que bien podría haber sido descrito tambien como una armadura de batalla.

 

\- Buenos días, Lady Custodios - La mujer observó con evidente decepción a la desorganizada fila de aventureros y un asomo de preocupación al ver a la espantada muchedumbre detrás de ellos, sin llegar en ningún momento a perder la compostura o la elegancia en sus movimientos. - Vengo para anunciar la llegada de su Majestad el Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown, espero puedan prepararse adecuadamente para su llegada -

 

La suave voz de la mujer lograba ser a la vez dulce y atemorizante, como si sus amables palabras ocultaran una gélida seriedad propia de una profesional.

 

\- ¡NANA! - Grito Idara mientras corría hacia la mujer y se arrojaba a sus brazos.

 

La mujer, sorprendida, perdió la compostura por un momento para luego recuperarla y devolver el abrazo manteniendo la misma expresión profesional pero ahora con evidente enojo en su rostro.

 

\- ¡Idara! Sabes que no tolero este tipo de comportamiento en medio del trabajo - La mujer apartó a Idara a la fuerza, aunque ella intentó resistirse la fuerza de la capitana no podía compararse a la de la sirvienta.

 

\- Te he extrañado tanto, Nana. De verdad lo he hecho, a ti y a todos en el orfanato - Los ojos de Idara brillaban con emoción.

 

La maiden suspiro con cansancio, sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y empezó a limpiar el rostro de la Capitana  - Todos te hemos extrañado, pero este no es el momento de hablar de estas cosas. Tu y yo tenemos trabajo - Yuri tenía agarrado el rostro de Idara desde la barbilla y uso el pañuelo para limpiar algo de suciedad del rostro de idara - En la presencia de Ainz-sama debes dirigirte a mi como Yuri, no lo olvides -

 

Yuri soltó a Idara y volvió a tomar una pose profesional, ajustando sus gafas su expresión se torno tan seria y recatada como antes. - Permítame pedirle que prepare a sus compañeros los más pronto posible, no podemos hacer esperar más a su Majestad -

 

Sin más para discutir, Idara se volvió a poner en una postura digna de la capitana de la expedición que resultaba increíblemente similar a la de Yuri una vez las veías a las dos lado a lado.

 

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¡Todo el mundo a sus posiciones!, preparense para recibir a su Majestad -

 

Rápidamente, todos los aventureros volvieron a tomar sus lugares. Idara y Yuri miraron preocupadas a la muchedumbre de Faunos que apenas empezaba a recuperar la compostura, pero Idara descanso en paz al observar a Ghira todavía esperando en el lugar acordado.

 

\- Anunciando la llegada de su majestad Ainz Oal Gown - Dijo la diáfana voz de Yuri, sin embargo, el Rey hechicero se encontraba en lo alto de la cabeza del Deep Darkness Dragon Lord y su figura lentamente bajaba por las escalera talladas en la carne del Señor Dragón. Detrás de él la hermosa figura de dos elfos con pelo rubio le acompañaban.

 

El tiempo pasó y el mundo pareció estar en silencio a la espera del Rey Hechicero, Idara podía escuchar el lejano sonido de sus pasos y el indistinguible sonido de un baston golpeando el suelo, su cabeza estaba agachada, pero ella podía sentir la presión de la presencia de su Majestad cerniéndose sobre ella. 

 

Finalmente, los pasos se detuvieron y por un momento solo se escucho el viento soplar.

 

\- Tienen permiso de alzar sus cabezas - Sentenció la voz profesional de Yuri y todos los presentes obedecieron. 

 

\- Umu, muchas gracias por su arduo trabajo aventureros de mi Reino. Sabía que recomendarles este trabajo era la decisión adecuada. - Dijo la majestuosa voz de su majestad borrando con facilidad cualquier tensión en el aire. 

 

\- Oh! Acoran-kun, es bueno ver que te encuentras bien. Tu abuela envía sus saludos -

 

Acoran bajó todavía más su cabeza y su voz parecía contener la euforia - Gracias por su preocupación, su Majestad. Su benevolencia no conoce límites -

 

\- Umu ¿es así? La verdad es que lamento el separar a una familia por tanto tiempo -

 

\- No hay necesidad de que su Majestad se preocupe por tales nimiedades, mi lugar está donde pueda servirle mejor -

 

En su mente Idara pensaba “Siempre que haga lo que su Majestad me dice, todo estará bien” una y otra vez como un mantra que repetía ansiosa en un intento por mantener la calma.

 

\- Así que es así. Haces honor a tu familia con tu lealtad, Acoran. Me complace saber que tengo un sirviente tan leal en esta expedición - 

 

La capitana trago saliva, ¿la implicación en esas palabras eran una amenaza a su vida? ¿Acaso había cometido un error tan terrible que había demostrado su falta de lealtad?. Estas preguntas pensaban en su mente, pero le resultaban tan aterradoras que rapidamente escapo de estos pensamientos refugiandose nuevamente en el consejo de Yuri “Haz lo que dice su Majestad y todo estara bien, Haz lo que dice su majestad y todo estara bien, Haz lo quedicesumajestadhazloquedicesumajeshazloquedicesumajestadhazloquedicesumajestad”

 

\- Capitana Custodios - 

 

\- ¡A su servicio, su Majestad! - Las palabras salieron como un grito desesperado de su boca y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al percatarse de su error.

 

\- Levante su cabeza, capitana - Idara obedeció como un perro ante las órdenes de su maestro.

 

Hasta ahora nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver al Rey Hechicero desde tan cerca, ella había escuchado historias de que el rostro de su Majestad a pesar de ser una calavera era muy expresivo, algunos le describen como una figura santa, otros describen su mirada como la inquisidora visión de un genio. Idara no podía nada más que ver la inescrutable expresión de un Rey absoluto.

 

Su Majestad se giró por un momento y observó a Yuri que se encontraba detrás de él, ella asintió ante su mirada y el Rey Hechicero respondió con el mismo gesto para luego seguir hablando en el confiado tono de voz del señor de todo un continente.

 

\- ¿Estará bien si me refiero a usted como Idara, Capitana? -

 

La capitana no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y por unos momentos se quedo sin palabras.

 

Custodios no es un simple apellido es también la marca de la heredera de una familia de traidores. Su apellido siempre era dicho con desprecio y sospecha por todas las personas que ella conocía, cuando su majestad lo decía ella no podía evitar sentir que seria solo para sentenciar a muerte. El hecho de que preguntara si podía dirigirse a ella por su nombre no era solo una cortesía innecesaria para el Gobernante absoluto, sino una bendición por la cual Idara se sentía infinitamente agradecida.

 

\- ¡Po-por supuesto, su Majestad! Este simple sirvienta estaría honrada de que se refiriera a uno por su nombre -

 

\- Umu, muy bien. Entonces, Capitana Idara, permítame felicitarla por su espléndido trabajo hasta ahora, sus informes han sido de gran ayuda para mi -

 

Idara sentía su rostro enrojecer ante las alabanzas de su Majestad y con una voz temblorosa respondió - No soy digna de sus alabanzas, su Majestad. La verdad es que es gracias a mi ayudante que he podido hacer tan efectivos reportes - Esto, era un buena parte verdad, las primeras semanas Idara había sufrido bastante para escribir los reportes y fue Beneharo quien salvó su vida en ese momento, de no ser por la paciencia del chico a la hora de enseñarle a lo mejor seria su cabeza lo que estaría rondando su cabeza en este momento en lugar de las alabanzas de su majestad.

 

\- Hahaha, entiendo perfectamente cuán valiosos son los buenos subordinados cuando uno se ve ante la tarea de liderar a otros. Apruebo su sinceridad a la hora de reconocer el trabajo de aquellos bajo su mando, Capitana Idara -

 

Idara agacho nuevamente su rostro, ahora no con temor si no con un destello de orgullo en su pecho - Permítame aceptar humildemente las palabras de su Majestad, le prometo que haré todo de mi para ser digna de sus alabanzas - 

 

\- Umu, se que asi sera - Sentenció el Rey Hechicero y de alguna forma esas palabras le dieron la seguridad a Idara de que en el futuro todo iria bien.

 

Cuando levanto su cabeza Idara pudo observar a Yuri con su pecho hinchado de orgullo y una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, Idara no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. 

 

\- Bueno, creo que ya hemos hecho esperar lo suficiente a nuestros anfitriones - Su Majestad avanzó y el grupo de aventureros se dispersó inmediatamente para abrirle paso. - Voy a molestarla un poco más, Capitana Idara. Me gustaría que nos acompañara en las negociaciones, espero su tiempo con este pueblo pueda ayudarnos a llegar a un mejor entendimiento con ellos -

 

\- Estoy para servirle - Dijo Idara con su mano en su corazón y agachando ligeramente su cabeza.

 

\- Umu, bien, creo que es hora de empezar - En las esqueléticas manos de Su Majestad brillaban ocho anillos, con la majestuosidad propia de un rey retiró uno de sus anillos y el mundo fue consumido por el poder absoluto del Rey Hechicero.

 

\- Mare, Aura. Vamos -

 

* * *

 

No existían palabras para describir la escena que se desenvolvió ante Ghira, imposible, mentiras, ilusion, increible. Su mente había probado todo para ponerle un nombre, y lo unico que habia logrado era darse cuenta de lo inútil de sus esfuerzos.

 

Aquellos cerca al puerto cayeron al suelo como marionetas cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas, sus cuerpos se retorcía debido a las convulsiones, la mayoría eran guardias que habían sido lo suficientemente insensatos como para mantener su puesto a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando.

 

¿Tal vez locura? Si, esa palabra podría describir lo que ocurría, pero la idea de encerrar en palabras algo que no conocía límites le parecía la verdadera locura, un acto tan insensato que le provocaba el deseo de romper a carcajadas. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, reír hasta que sus pulmones explotaran, reir hasta su alma se consumiera, reír y jamás detenerse. Seguramente lo hubiera hecho si el terror no lo hubiera detenido.

 

Alrededor de la plaza, hace solo unos minutos, hubo miles de personas reuniéndose para ver la llegada del misterioso Rey de una tierra lejana, ahora solo estaban los cuerpos aplastados por la muchedumbre que escapó, a simple vista se podían distinguir varias docenas de cadáveres.

 

Esa bendición llamada locura era lo que más deseaba en estos momentos que se veía encerrado en su cordura, obligado a enfrentar su infinita pequeñez.

 

Los guardias de Menagerie, que se suponia debian ser una guardia de honor para el Rey Hechicero ahora caían al suelo por su presencia, unos quedaban rígidos en el suelo, otros estaban arrodillados abrazándose a sí mismos y murmurando a la nada.

 

El tiempo se acababa, la muerte se acercaba, y cada célula en el cuerpo de Ghira gritaba de terror rogándole que escapara, que abandonara todo y se protegiera. Aun asi, el no corrió. Sus ojos miraban fijamente a la muerte, su túnica negra emanaba el poder de un dios, el cráneo que tenia por rostro parecía deformado por el odio. ¿Que odiaba? Se preguntó en una curiosidad casi infantil. Todo cuanto está vivo. Le llegó la respuesta con la misma certeza con la que uno diría que el sol saldrá mañana.

 

A su alrededor Ghira podia escuchar los dientes de sus acompañantes golpeándose entre si, las armas temblando, el olor a amoniaco invadio sus fosas nasales. A pesar de esto, una nimia ascua de orgullo brillo dentro de él al saber que los líderes de la isla todavia estaban a su lado.

 

“¿Que hago?” Su mente deambulaba, con extraña calma, las posibilidades para sus ultimos segundos de vida “¿Que se supone que haga ante esto?” El lejano recuerdo del día en que asumio su posicion como lider llego a el y las insulsas palabras que pronuncio en su discurso de posecion 

 

“Yo alzaré mi voz por cada fauno en Remenant, usare la posición impuesta en mi para defender a los míos y por cuánto tiempo yo esté vivo todos los faunos sabrán que tienen a alguien que no se detendrá ante nada a la hora de exigir el respeto que merecemos”

 

La muerte, ahora frente a él le observaba, oh dios mío, le observaba y el lo sabia. Los puntos rojos brillaban con todo el odio del mundo concentrado en un punto, con tanta fuerza que el sintio su corazón detenerse, como si el solo estar en la presencia de este ser supremo bastará para que uno se rindiera ante la idea de vivir.

 

Sus movimientos eran pausados y algo torpes, era dolorosamente consciente de cada uno de sus músculos, de cómo gritaban y le rogaban por que se detuviera y les liberará del sufrimiento que era estar bajo la presencia de un ser mas haya de la realidad. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y continuó bajando hasta que su frente tocó el suelo, incluso presionó su cuerpo contra la tierra intentando mostrar toda la sumisión posible. 

 

“¿Quién hubiera creído en el que llegaria el dia en el que lo unico que podria hacer para proteger a los faunos sería arrodillarse?”

 

\- Mmm, tal parece que me he excedido - Dijo una voz humana ¿Quien se atreveria a hablar en la presencia de un ser como este?

 

Pasaron unos segundos y repentinamente el mundo volvió a la vida.

 

El cuerpo de Ghira se rindió desplomándose en el suelo, su corazón golpeaba su pecho como un martillo, el aire llenaba nuevamente sus pulmones y por primera vez era consciente de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Su mente estaba confusa y apenas lograba comprender por que se encontraba en el suelo.

 

\- Yuri, ofrece una poción de estamina a nuestros anfitriones -

 

\- Como desee, su Majestad - 

 

\- Si mal no recuerdo este debe ser Ghira-sama, ¿estoy en lo correcto Capitana Idara? -

 

\- Así es su Majestad. Permítame ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas por el lamentable estado del grupo de recibimiento - 

 

\- ¿Mmm? No veo por qué algo como esto pueda ser su culpa. Incluso diría que la culpa recae en mí por forzar una reunión tan inesperada - 

 

Ghira levantó su rostro, ¿de dónde podía venir voces que hablaban con tal naturalidad? ¿Acaso no acababa de ocurrir algún tipo de tragedia? Una de las voces sonaba especialmente benevolente, con un cierto tono de magnificencia que Ghira no había encontrado ni siquiera entre los miembros de los consejos de los reinos.

 

\- Por favor, Ghira-dono. Sea tan amable de beber - 

 

Finalmente Ghira tuvo las fuerzas para levantar su rostro, frente a él estaba la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera vista jamás. Su piel suave estaba cubierta por la fina tela de un uniforme de sirvienta, su mirada comprensiva y sonrisa amable bastaban para llenarle de energia. Era casi como si el sol volviera a salir… y entonces la luz fue robada de nuevo.

 

\- Entiendo que desconozca el funcionamiento de la magia, pero puedo asegurarle de que esta poción le ayudará a recobrar sus energías - El desgastado corazon de Ghira parecia envejecer años con cada golpe que daba en su pecho, apenas era capaz de soportar el cansancio y el estrés que se acumulaban al recordar exactamente lo que habia ocurrido.

 

Ghira tomó el frasco, dentro habia un liquido espeso color musgo. El busco a su esposa con la mirada, ella le miraba con intensidad y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron hubo un entendimiento entre ellos.

 

Sin permitirse pensar más en ello, Ghira bebió la poción. El liquido se deslizo por su garganta dejando una sensacion fria, para cuando lo termino se sentirá lleno de energías, su rostro se lleno de sorpresa y no pudo evitar buscar el rostro de su esposa como si ella pudiera sentir lo mismo que el, pero Khali solo le miraba con preocupación.

 

\- Bien, creo que ahora podremos continuar - Habló nuevamente el Rey Hechicero.

 

Aun con sus fuerzas restauradas el no podía evitar sentir sus instintos gritarle que debía alejarse de esta persona, sin embargo ahora podía reunir la fuerza necesaria para responder y aun cuando el temor todavía le invadiera, no podía permitirse el ser dominado por el. 

 

\- Espere un momento su Maj - Ghira estaba por levantarse pero sintió dos punzadas atravesar su cuerpo que le obligaron a congelarse nuevamente y volver a su posición arrodillado en el suelo.

 

\- Aura creí haberles dicho que trataran con respeto a nuestros anfitriones -

 

\- Lo lamento, Ainz-sama. Es solo que me pareció inapropiado permitir que cometiera una falta de respeto como ponerse de pie sin autorización en su presencia - Dija una hermosa voz femenina que parecía estar en la línea entre la madurez y la alegria infantil.

 

\- Aura, aprecio tus sentimiento, pero es solo normal que entre reyes hablemos como iguales -

 

\- Como desee Ainz-sama - Y con esas simples palabras la intención asesina que había empujado a Ghira al suelo desapareció por completo. 

 

\- Ahora, disculpe la interrupción Ghira-dono. Antes de sentarnos a decidir las relaciones entre nuestras tierra, me gustaría caminar con usted. Espero que este de acuerdo en que dejemos atrás a nuestros guardias. Le aseguro que jamas permitiria que un aliado fuera herido en mi presencia - 

 

Ghira trago saliva, no había dicho ninguna frase completa, pero bajo la mirada de este ser conocido como el Rey Hechicero el sentía como si su destino ya hubiera sido decidido, sus ojos miraron el cielo donde decenas de… dragones volaban en torno a la isla. ¿Acaso tuvo alguna vez una oportunidad? No, nunca la tuvo, incluso las amables palabras del Rey Hechicero estaban cuidadosamente elegidas. “¿Aliados? Sostener algo de esperanza frente a nosotros solo para arrebatarla, nunca creí que existiera alguien tan despiadado”

 

\- Por supuesto, su Majestad - Dijo Ghira mientras aceptaba en su alma que no tenía forma de oponerse a un poder absoluto. 


End file.
